Todo lo sólido se desvanece en el aire
by Atma Rose
Summary: "Lo que sí deseo dejar claro desde el principio, cuando ambos nos disponemos a adentrarnos en esta narración, es que me he impuesto la tarea de contar una historia de amor. De modo que si decides leer esta historia hazlo por el simple motivo de conocer una historia diferente sobre un amor terco y sensual entre dos personas totalmente atípicas" ( Rivamika )
1. Prólogo: mi extraño mundo

**Todo lo sólido se desvanece en el aire**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin obviamente no me pertenecen (aunque ya quisiera) son de la propiedad y autoría de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: puede que encuentren uno que otro **spoiler** aunque mucho más adelante. En el futuro contendrá LEMMON rivamika.

Todas la opiniones vertidas son mías y nada más que mías, si algo molesta o hiere a alguien lo siento en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

* * *

**Prólogo: mi extraño mundo**

Érase una vez una esfera celeste, donde los hombres caminaron, hablaron y conocieron en paz, pero eso solo duró un segundo. Ni siquiera un día, solo un segundo…

Desde ahí el carácter del "mundo" lo asemejaba a un caos infinito, donde no hay nada más que vacío y angustia, falsa modestia y aun cotidianidad. Se conformaron en este mundo los buenos y los malos. Pero los buenos no montaban corceles blancos ni portaban la palabra del señor, no eran fuertes caballeros rescatando damiselas, ni dulces princesas enseñando a los niños, no eran rubios naturales ni ricos de nacimiento. Los malos no vivían en la oscuridad tramando fatalidades, no poseían cachos ni cola y no portaban un tridente, no escupían fuego, ni volaban en formas de dragón.

Se conformaron también las ideas de Ellos y Nosotros. Ellos por un lado y Nosotros por el otro, ellos libres recorriendo el mundo a su antojo y nosotros encerrados en nosotros mismos intentado liberarnos de las pesadas cadenas que arrastramos, incapaces de alzar la vista del suelo y mirar más allá de los muros que nos separan del resto del mundo. Nosotros enajenados en nuestra propia y miserable existencia. Nosotros los explotados, los esclavos, los prisioneros, los locos, los miserables, los olvidados, los ingenuos, los marginados de la tierra.

Tan frágiles y pequeños, tan finitos e inocentes. 100 años demoramos en darnos cuenta de que unas frágiles murallas no nos protegerían por siempre, ¿será que dentro de nuestros propios y tristes límites no fuimos capaces de ver la verdadera gravedad del asunto? No seamos más comida, no seamos más objetos. ¿Dónde quedó la época donde el humano valía más que la mercancía?

Ellos traspasaron nuestros límites, nuestra protección, mataron a nuestra milicia y devoraron a la población. Y nosotros nos retrajimos más sobre nuestra propia miseria, igual que vimos a las ovejas huir todas juntas hacia el mismo lado y morir devoradas por el lobo.

Pero aun así nacieron niños en este mundo, se podría decir que aun así nació el amor, y junto con él, nació el odio. Amor por Nosotros y odio por Ellos claro está.

Hasta que nació un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, amable y carismático. Creció en el seno de una familiar nuclear, es decir, padre y madre. Pero pronto su familia se expandió. Dónde come tres, comen cuatro ¿no es así? Aunque seguramente eso no se le paso por la cabeza al pequeño Eren cuando salvo a su ahora "hermana" Mikasa de dos terribles hombres que después de haber asesinado a sus padres pensaban venderla. De ahí que ella centrara su vida en su salvador, a pesar de que precisamente desde ese momento comenzara a ser ella quien lo salvaría a él una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

En este extraño y caótico mundo, no es raro que las cosas se vallan tan rápidamente como llegaron. Por eso Mikasa aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva familia cuando se la arrebataron de las manos. Ellos.

Siguiendo los inspiradores- aunque algo adelantados- sueños de su hermano, se enlistó junto a él y su buen amigo Armin en las filas del ejército.

Ahí fue donde la conocí, en la lucha por la humanidad, luego de que contra de todo pronóstico o premonición la encontraran protegiendo el desvalido cuerpo de su hermano que aparentemente poseía el extraño don de convertirse en un titán. En uno de Ellos.

Y ahí se me desarmo el mundo, más caos y más desesperación, Ellos y Nosotros en una sola persona ¿Cómo era posible? Tome varias apuntes e hice varias observaciones las que luego comunique al comandante Erwin. Pero él como siempre se me había adelantado y ya tenía una decisión, y no creo que hubiese otra mejor. Lo necesitábamos, a él y a su rara genética, con su cuota de Ellos y su cuota de Nosotros.

-no te parece- me dijo ese día el comandante Erwin- que hace tiempo luchamos contra el enemigo equivocado?- lo mire extrañada sin pestañear durante varios segundos y luego solo pude asentir rascándome la barbilla. No me cansaba de admirar la sabiduría en este maduro pero aun joven comandante.

¿Podía ser que había espacio para algo nuevo bajo el sol? Una esperanza.

Que tan peligroso podía resultar el muchacho me pareció una pregunta absurda al ver como el sargento Rivaille lo golpeaba brutalmente durante el juicio. El niño era débil, igual que todos Nosotros. Esta parte de la historia me pareció totalmente reveladora de una sociedad enferma pues cuando un juicio no puede enunciarse en términos de bien y de mal se lo expresa en términos de normal y de anormal. Y anormal es precisamente lo que este niño era, pero eso no significaba un motivo suficiente como para someterlo a un juicio por su vida (o eso creí yo) pues anormal no siempre significa malo. Por eso me puse de parte de la pobre Mikasa cuando intentó ir a detener al sargento. La entiendo, pero también me causó gracia que se creyera capaz de vencerlo. Hoy, siendo testigo de la fuerza que posee y de la agilidad de la que es capaz me retracto de mis palabras aun cuando estas no hayan sido las facultades que ocupo para controlar y retener al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

¿Qué porque estoy mencionando esto? Pues simplemente porque pienso que la humanidad se merece una historia de amor. Aunque esta es una diferente, un amor poco idealizado y capaz de traspasar todas las barreras, sin un príncipe azul, ni una princesa en apuros. Más bien se trata de una historia de máscaras, donde el príncipe se escondía del mundo tras una máscara de insensibilidad y la princesa tras una máscara de valentía absoluta.

Pocos fueron los que realmente llegaron a conocerlos como eran en realidad, todos los veían fuertes y valientes, ágiles y sin sentimientos. Así los conocí yo, hasta que por razones ajenas a mi voluntad me vi en la obligación de abandonar mi materialidad, pero no me fui del mundo. No se piensen que soy algo así como una diosa o un fantasma, no para nada, simplemente mi amor por algunas personas en este mundo me obligó a quedarme, además… ¿quién no querría quedarse a presenciar cómo termina esta trágica y emocionante aventura contra los titanes?

Pero bueno volvamos a lo que nos concierne. Luego de mi muerte, me dedique a seguirlos- en realidad solo a él- siempre pensé que se merecía ser feliz. Fui testigo de cómo sucedió todo y hoy me siento casi como un narrador omnisciente. Aprendí a leer sus emociones pero obviamente nunca pude adivinar por completo sus pensamientos -simples limitaciones mentales- después de todo sigo siendo humana.

Dentro de un mundo como se los pinté y una sociedad tan ciega como la que les describí, aun vivían hombres y mujeres capaces de alzar la vista y enfrentar la realidad, capaces de salir a luchar contra el enemigo y cargar en sus espaldas las pesadas alas de la libertad. Esta increíble raza de humanos son quienes arriesgaron y arriesgan la vida día a día para salvar el trasero de los acomodados burócratas de las murallas interiores, ¿ya saben a quién me refiero verdad? La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Y aquí es precisamente donde Mikasa se enlistó - siguiendo a Eren- y secundada por su adorable amigo rubio. Fui testigo de su increíble apego al chico titán, con quien por cierto tuve la posibilidad de hablar y compartir reiteradas veces hasta que bueno, llego mi día. Mikasa casi no respiraba si no lo hacía por su hermano. Entrenó y mejoró solo para protegerlo a él. Y llego a valer más que 100 hombres por si sola.

Por otra parte estaba Rivaille el siempre ocupado soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, nunca se daba el tiempo de pensar en sí mismo ni en una vida fuera de las batallas. Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, aunque fue solo después de mi muerte que comprendí las razones de su personalidad arisca. Con un pasado así, cualquiera se habría vuelto tan ajeno al afecto. Este hombre cargaba en sus hombros con todo el peso de la humanidad.

Mientras estuve viva, nunca imaginé que Mikasa y Levi fueran a terminar como terminaron. Si todo lo que recuerdo era que ella lo odiaba como a nadie, y él la ignoraba como a todos.

Quien los viera, y quien los vio.

Pues bien, esta historia será sobre ellos, y la lucha de la humanidad. Sobre amor y odio, sobre el poder y la resistencia, y como dice el titulo sobre como todo lo que parece sólido se puede desvanecer en el aire. Lo que sí deseo dejar claro desde el principio, cuando ambos nos disponemos a adentrarnos en esta narración, es que me he impuesto la tarea de contar una historia de amor. De modo que si decides leer esta historia hazlo por el simple motivo de conocer una historia diferente sobre un amor terco y sensual entre dos personas totalmente atípicas. Y porque esta es la historia que a mí me hubiese gustado vivir al lado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Supongo que ya adivinan quien soy. Mi nombre es Petra Ral. Ya no tan pequeña e inocente, pero aun enamorada del sargento de cabello negro y eternamente agradecida de la preciosa Mikasa que logró hacerlo feliz.

* * *

**Raro? si eso creo... ¿interesante talves? jajaja me enamoró la idea de que sea Petra quien cuente la historia de estos dos, ella lo sabrá mas o menos todo y dará su opinión de ves en cuando jajaja, espero les guste la idea y me perdonen todas la metáforas y cosas raras que escribi! creo que ya me volvi loca, lean disfruten, vivan la vida. ya saben que todo comentario es bien recibido y si tienen alguna idea que aportar se los agradecería en el fondo de mi corazón. probablemente me demore un poco en actualizar este fic porque como saben ( o quizás no) tengo otros dos fic desarrollándose :D no he tenido inspiración jeanxsasha ultimamente pero ya vendrá! ¡besos**!


	2. Todo final es un nuevo comienzo

**Todo Final es un nuevo comienzo **

Los murmullos en los pasillos hablaban de una pelea. Decían que arriba, en el piso más alto del cuartel, cerca de la oficina del comandante Erwin –o talvez dentro de ella- tenía lugar una ardua discusión. De inmediato me encaminé en esa dirección, no por la discusión en sí, si no por quienes se enfrascaban en ella.

Subí las largas hileras de escalones hasta llegar al último piso. Acostumbrada al silencio y la seriedad con la que se trabajaba en aquel lugar, el bullicio proveniente del ala norte me tomó por sorpresa. Con algo de dificultad luche contra mis potentes ganas de correr en esa dirección y me limité a caminar a un paso ligero pero tranquilo.

A medida que me acercaba, el bullicio se hacía más insoportable, nadie gritaba, pero el constante parloteo de varias personas a la vez constituía un murmullo espantoso, todo esto sumado a los pasos iracundos de alguien que molesto se paseaba por la habitación haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies.

Me detuve frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina que albergaba aquel escándalo del que todos hablaban. Pensé en tocar, pero finalmente decidí que sería en vano pues nadie escucharía mis débiles golpecillos con semejante bullicio. Empujé delicadamente la puerta con un dedo, y para suerte mía cedió con suavidad, aunque inevitablemente emitió un agudo chirrido consiguiendo llamar la atención de todos en la oficina.

De inmediato todos miraron en mi dirección, pero no me veían a mí, sino que lo hacían a través de mi directo sobre la puerta tímidamente abierta, a través de la cual me infiltre en la habitación. Permanecí estática en mi posición, de pie junto a la puerta, esperando que alguien hablase.

-Cierra la puerta- ordenó el comandante. Estaba a punto de obedecer cuando fui interrumpida o incluso anticipada en mis acciones.

-es el jodido viento- soltó Levi con tono irritado. ¿El viento? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Pasó por mi lado sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada y empujó la puerta con el pie con suficiente fuerza como para cerrarla y asegurar que no se volvería a abrir.

El golpe llegó a mis oídos como un espantoso estruendo con ese eco tan particular que produce la madera contra el marco de metal hueco, arrancándome un agudo alarido de sorpresa, que nadie pareció notar.

-Comandante- habló Mikasa que estaba de pie tras una silla frente al escritorio del comandante Erwin, inmediatamente todos posaron su atención sobre ella, todos menos Levi quien parecía más interesado en vuelo de una mosca que en las palabras de su antagonista en la discusión, en resumen, la ignoraba.

Dejé de escuchar las cortas oraciones que intercambiaban Mikasa y el comandante tan pronto como mi vista se detuvo sobre desenfadado peinado de mi sargento. Su negro cabello estaba desordenado, ¿se habrían liado a golpes antes de mi llegada? Imposible. Entonces reparé en el sucio y desaliñado aspecto que tenían todos en la habitación. Las ropas rasgadas, manchadas de sangre que recién comenzaba a adquirir un color negruzco sobre la tela. Los cuerpos curcos por el cansancio y los ojos caídos por el esfuerzo solo podían significar una cosa: acababan de volver de una misión.

Contuve un chillido de espanto cuando la realidad arremetió contra mí, despertándome de mi ensoñación tan abruptamente como un balde de agua fría. Vi hacía la teniente Hanji quien parecía extrañamente desanimada y luego volví la mirada sobre Levi justo cuando cojeaba seguro de que nadie le veía. En menos de dos segundos alcancé tal grado de desesperación, que el pánico encontró en mí un ameno lugar para instalarse y ramificar sus sucias raíces hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Me pasé las manos empapadas en sudor frio por la ropa e intenté contener la respiración. Pero me fue imposible hacerlo por más de un segundo, sintiendo el desesperante golpeteo de mi corazón en mi garganta y oídos. Cogí aire por la nariz y lo solté por la boca repetidas veces hasta que logré apaciguar mi nerviosismo.

Aun dubitativa avancé hasta alcanzar el escritorio del comandante y me incliné sobre él para leer los nombres del típico informe de bajas. Y ahí estaban, encabezando la larga lista de nombres: Auruo Brossard, Gunter Shulz, Erd Gin y Petra Ral. Me llevé ambas manos a la boca para contener un sollozo, en un gesto completamente innecesario pues por más que gritara y llorara nadie podría escucharme.

Los recuerdos me tomaron por sorpresa pero esta vez no reaccioné, solo me deje absorber por la asfixiante desesperación y adrenalina que sentí en mis últimos minutos de vida.

Me quedé allí de rodillas en medio de la oficina, llorando en silencio, compadeciéndome de mi misma, sintiendo pena por mi propio miserable final, sintiéndome patética por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir. Y cuando por fin logré dejar de lamentarme de mi misma y mi propia existencia, ya todo había acabado, solo el comandante estaba aún en la oficina arreglando algunos detalles y terminando el papeleo seguramente para retirarse pronto a su habitación.

¿Y Levi? Busqué con desespero entre mis recuerdos de la última hora y media en la que estuve auto compadeciéndome, pero no encontré nada más que palabras sueltas y sin sentido. Hipé aun con la respiración irregular por el llanto. Me puse de pie, debía estar hecha un estropajo pero ¿qué importancia tenía eso ya? Estaba muerta.

-ya basta- me dije a mi misma. Debía dejar de lamentarme y aceptar la realidad – al menos él sigue con vida- me consolé en voz alta. Escucharlo aunque fuese de mi propia boca me reconfortaba en mayor medida.

Posé mi mirada sobre el comandante: parecía concentrado en algún informe importante. Sentí curiosidad y me acerqué pensando que no tendría importancia si echaba un vistazo pues ya estaba muerta ¿qué daño podría hacer?

Tras una rápida lectura, ya tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que había pasado, sin duda una situación desastrosa. Pero gracias al sargento, Eren estaba a salvo. Me alejé del comandante y salí caminando de la oficina tan rápido como podía, para mi fortuna la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que no tuve ninguna dificultad al salir.

Al bajar las escaleras a quien primero me topé fue al dulce amigo de Eren, parecía nervioso por lo que decidí seguirlo.

Caminaba demasiado rápido para ser un recorrido casual a su habitación y por el rumbo que tomaron sus pasos doblando repentinamente hacia la izquierda, en vez de la derecha donde estaba el sector de los cuartos, supuse que nos dirigíamos a la enfermería, bueno él lo hacía y yo lo seguía de cerca. Al llegar le vi extender el brazo para empujar la puerta, pero antes de lograr su cometido la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mikasa- soltó el chico- ¿cómo sigue?

-igual- respondió ella con tono cansado- ¿tú como estas?- preguntó animando su expresión y atrapando la cara del joven entre sus manos para examinarlo rápidamente, con gesto preocupado.

Vi como un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico y luego se encogió levemente de hombros- estoy bien- aseguró.

-hoy todos hemos estado a punto de morir Armin- habló ella cambiando de posición para poder apretar al rubio contra su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo.

Me sorprendí por aquel gesto tan cariñoso, jamás había visto ese tipo de actitud en ella. Se me antojó extraño pero me sorprendió más aun la naturalidad con que lo tomó el chico rubio, como si ese abrazo fuese algo que se daba a menudo y a lo cual ya estuviese acostumbrado.

Supongo que todos tienen esas personas por las cuales darían la vida, por todos era sabido que Mikasa daría cualquier cosa por salvar a Eren pero ahora estaba asegura que haría exactamente lo mismo por ese menudo soldado rubio.

No bien se separaron Armin se adentró en la enfermería, yo hasta hace algunos momentos estaba decidida a entrar y velar un rato el reposo de Eren pero repentinamente me pareció más tentadora la idea de seguir a Mikasa mi sexto sentido me decía que eso sería más interesante para mí y mis propósitos en ese lugar. Eché un rápido vistazo dentro de la habitación para cerciorarme de que al menos el chico titán estaba bien y en efecto lo estaba, parecía completamente dormido sobre una de las tantas camillas de la enfermería.

Tuve que trotar unos cuantos metros para dar alcance a la ágil pelinegra que caminaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos, obviando las puertas que pasaba en su camino, decidida a llegar a su destino a como diera lugar. Hasta que para sorpresa mía se detuvo frente a la puerta del sargento Levi. Yo tragué saliva nerviosa por ella ¿Qué haría allí? ¿De qué me había perdido durante y luego de la discusión cuando perdía mi tiempo auto compadeciéndome penosamente?

La joven pelinegra se arregló el pelo en un gesto mecánico y luego respiró profundo como intentado disipar los nervios – bien, lo haré y ya- se animó en un susurro.

Golpeó la puerta con decisión y luego dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados, cerró los ojos y respiró con exagerada lentitud mientras esperaba. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un escalofriante crujido que terminó por espantar toda la valentía y decisión que la pobre Mikasa había logrado reunir.

-¿qué quieres?- peguntó la dura voz de Levi haciendo la que pelinegra diera un leve respingo que probablemente solo yo pude notar- si vienes a darme la gracias o pedirme disculpas es mejor que te vayas no las quiero y menos viniendo de ti- soltó mi sargento con tanta frialdad que hasta a mí me pareció que sus duras palabras atravesaban como cuchillas el orgullo de la chiquilla.

_Insensible… siempre lo fuiste._

-Señor yo solo…-musitó Mikasa en un penoso intento por explicar su aparición en la habitación del sargento.

-ya te dije Ackerman, fuera de aquí- vi a la muchacha de cabello negro poner los ojos en blanco un segundo y luego soltar un pequeñísimo suspiro al dar un fuerte pisotón en el lugar con su bota como diciendo "no tengo ni la más mínima intención de irme". Y así lo entendió el sargento Levi.

Mikasa esperó que el sargento se apoyara contra el marco de la puerta para empezar a hablar- su pie- indicó corta y concisa apuntando con un dedo hacia abajo- lo siento- pero se apresuró a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza al ver como Levi hiso el amague de enderezarse y cerrarle la puerta en el rostro- en realidad no lo siento, pero gracias- no hubo respuesta- no por salvar a Eren, eso es tu obligación, sino… por salvarme a mí- aclaró apretando los puños tras la espalda.

Los miré a ambos, primero a ella y luego a él, ambos absortos y perdidos en la fría mirada del otro, di un paso adelante para ponerme en medio, mis pobres sentimientos me lo indicaban. _Entrométete, no dejes que se miren así, no dejes que descubran en el otro lo que necesitan _

Apoyé mi frente contra la de Levi y susurré para él todo lo que sentía. _Te amo_. Pero no funcionaba, él no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera tan diferente, profunda_. –Estoy muerta-_ me recordé.

-salvarte a ti, también es mi obligación- le aclaró. Yo suspiré tranquila y me aleje hasta apoyarme en la pared junto a Levi. Con esas simples palabras había dejado claro que no había ninguna razón especial por la cual acudió en su ayuda.

_-ya puedes irte querida-_ quise decir… pero para qué intentarlo.

En ese momento el sargento se giró sobre uno de sus pies para adentrarse en su habitación. Al dar el primer paso con el pie que anteriormente Mikasa había señalado soltó un audible quejido de dolor para luego afirmarse con ambas manos del marco en el que anterior mente había estado apoyado. Corrí a ayudarle.

Pero no fue mi ayuda la que surtió efecto si no, la de la chica pelinegra que al igual que yo no dudó un segundo en lanzarse al auxilio de su sargento. Le fulminé inútilmente con la mirada, y aunque sabía que mi ayuda no era ni efectiva ni necesaria, me reusé a soltar a Levi.

-veo que está muy bien- comentó con sarcasmo la chica. Insolente pensé, yo nunca le habría hablado así al sargento y creo que nadie excepto Hanji se atrevía a intentarlo.

El hombre gruño un par de insultos por lo bajo pero no le regaño ni exigió respeto. Yo, me senté a su lado en la cama y al igual que él observé a Mikasa acuclillarse frente a nuestra posición.

-déjeme ayudarle- Levi negó con la cabeza y le indicó la puerta con un dedo. La chica volteó el rostro hacía un lado y se puso de pie lentamente. Parecía absorta. Se giró por completo en esa dirección y se mantuvo allí. La imité y pude ver de inmediato que era lo que llamaba tanto su atención.

Desastre. El dormitorio del sargento era un completo desastre como probablemente nunca la había sido. El escritorio regado de vino y brillantes pedacitos de vidrio que se deslizaban aún sobre el líquido y alcanzaban la orilla del mueble para luego caer el piso con un casi inaudible tintinear. Los informes esparcidos en el suelo y pisoteados con ahínco, manchados de lodo y pasta de zapatos. Las sillas destruidas en una esquina probablemente al ser lanzadas por el aire con fuerza contra la pared de al fondo, dejando un campo de astillas amenazantes y peligrosas a su alrededor. El resto de la habitación no estaba mucho mejor, sin mencionar que hasta ahora no había notado la lúgubre oscuridad en la que nos hallábamos sumidos.

-sargento yo…- musito la chica aun de pie frente al doloroso desastre- no quería molestar-

-no lo hiciste- respondió él sorprendiéndonos a ambas- solo me arrancaste de mi estúpida y depresiva situación- no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-no fue su culpa- habló después de mucho tiempo la chica, el negó con la cabeza. La vi voltearse y mirar a Levi que ahora yacía de pie cerca de la puerta, cabizbajo, me dio la impresión de estarse ahogando en la culpa.

_No es tu culpa, cariño, no sufras. Por favor_

Sentí a Mikasa pasar por mi lado y alcanzar a Levi por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirar sus ojos y luego estampar en sus labios un corto y casto beso. Apenas un roce de sus labios cerrados contra los del sargento, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar. Un gesto que no se asimilaba ni un poco al abrazo que antes le había dado a Armin, tan lleno de amor. Esto no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Aun así a mí, me dolió como si me hubiese acuchillado el corazón y luego retorcido del cuchillo dentro de la herida, pero no el beso en sí, sino la pasividad de mi sargento luego de que ocurriese, se quedó allí en silencio viendo como esa chica atrevida y extraña de cabello negro se marchaba de la habitación. No le dijo nada. No le reprochó sus actos, simplemente lo aceptó sin detenerse ni un minuto a meditar.

Solo fue un beso… me repetí una y mil beses tratando de convencerme los días que siguieron a eso. Los seguí a ambos, y al parecer yo era la única que no podía aceptar ese acto como lo que era, simplemente un beso, no habían sentimientos amorosos de por medio. Pero por más que me repitiera que solo era eso… el solo ver aparecer a Mikasa me hacía evocar la tortuosa imagen de ese momento, cuando ella inclinó levemente la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los de Levi.

Me esforcé en odiarla, maldecirla, repudiar y buscar una mala intención a todos sus actos, imaginar veneno en cada una de las escasas palabras que salían de su boca pero no pude. Terminé por sentir asco de mi misma y mi vano intento de encontrar maldad donde no la había. Sobre todo la primera vez que la encontré sentada en los escalones a las afueras del cuartel: llorando.

Eché un vistazo al panorama dentro de su cabeza, rápido y corto pues me parecía una cualidad terriblemente irrespetuosa aunque muy útil para entender lo que pasaba. Lo descubrí una noche mientras observaba a Levi dormir y por un momento pude ver la terrible pesadilla que le atormentaba, pero ese no es el punto. Eren… él sí que es el punto.

Ese dulce chiquillo perdido entre sus sueños y su inocencia que me caía tan bien y se me hacía tan adorable, tenía unas costumbres y palabras poco amables para con su hermana. Muy poco amables, a decir verdad por lo que pude percibir, él no sabía hacer otra cosa que herirla y romper una y otra vez sus pobres esperanzas por estar a su lado.

Hice una mueca, otra molesta cualidad de tener un conocimiento más amplio de los pensamientos de los demás era sentir exactamente lo que ellos sienten en ese momento, aunque probablemente con menor intensidad, algo así como una copia un tanto desgastada de las sensaciones ajenas, como observar un replica barata de tu pintura favorita, te conmueve, pero no puede compararse a la emoción de estar frente al lienzo original. Aun así me pareció un dolor asfixiante. Sentí ganas de abrazarla y asegurarme de que nadie volviese a herirla… aunque se suponía que yo la odiaba.

Fue ahí cuando entendí que yo jamás habría podido conseguir si quiera un beso del sargento Levi, yo no era fuerte como él, no tenía esa horrorosa capacidad de aparentar indiferencia cuando se me partía el alma por dentro, no podía tragarme el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, ni mantenerme serena frente a la muerte. _Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarse a que te devore desde el interior_, y ellos ya habían creado un monstruo insaciable que avanzaba a pasos agigantados destruyendo todo a su paso.

Por eso el beso los había ayudado, porque solo una persona igual de rota que tu puede entender tu sufrimiento, aunque no se amaran, ni siquiera sintieran afecto el uno por el otro, detalle que aunque me avergüenzo de aceptar me consolaba un poco.

Ya poco queda para poder contarles sobre este par antes de que se enfrascaran en la misión para capturar a la Titán hembra, la cual por cierto resultó ser Annie. Aun no termino de asombrarme del gran intelecto de Armin, Erwin hizo muy bien en tomarlo bajo su tutoría y prepararlo para cuando él ya no pueda seguir adelante con la gran lucha por la humanidad, pero eso ya es adelantarme demasiado en la línea de tiempo….

* * *

**Gracias Petra... pero ahora hablaré yo jaja... SIGLOS... lo sé :) pero hey! veamos el lado positivo aquí esta jajajaj espero tener tiempo de escribir, pronto me iré de viaje pero tengo fe de que antes de eso podré actualizar almenos una vez más :D muchos cariños, AH! por supuesto espero que les guste y que hayan pasado una buena navidad y mejor noche buena 1313 jajajaj bien ahora si mucho amooor para todos adiooos... gracias por todo :) y porque apesar de que pasaron vidas enteras desde que publique el primer cap... aun hay gente que lo pone en fav... y otros que me dejaron hermosos reviews y PM... prometí que no lloraría pero con tanto amor no se puede jajaja besoooooooos **


	3. Complicidad

**Complicidad**

Durante algunos días me ausenté del cuartel para ir a ver a mi familia, necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo, y lo estaban. Su presencia me llenó de tal grado de alegría que me fue imposible abandonar mi hogar por un periodo de al menos cuatro días. Me sentía en paz, lejos de la preocupación y profunda angustia que me genera el ambiente que se vive en el cuartel a cada minuto, lejos del incesante tic-tac de reloj de la vida que de pronto se detiene dentro de algún soldado, como yo. Y sobre todo lejos de ese incomodo sentimiento que me producía Mikasa cada vez que la veía aparecer con su insigne bufanda roja.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en Mikasa y lo que podría estar o no haciendo con mi sargento. Finalmente fue ese tipo de pensamientos los que me hicieron abandonar la calidez de mi hogar y dirigirme de nuevo hacia el tormentoso cuartel.

Al llegar encontré a todos preparándose. ¿De qué me perdí?

Durante la tarde entré a una reunión, obviamente sin ser invitada. Ahí estaban el comandante Erwin, la teniente Hanji, el sargento Levi, Armin, Eren…y si, Mikasa. Resoplé molesta. Y me mantuve pegada a la puerta.

Me olvidé de mi enfermiza obsesión por vigilar si en algún momento Mikasa y el sargento intercambiaban miradas justo cuando Armin aseguró que la Titán hembra, era nada más ni nada menos de Annie Leonhardt.

_¿QUÉ?_

Lo pensé y Eren lo dijo, él al igual que yo, se negaba a creerlo, sin importar lo que su hermana y Armin dijeran al respecto, sin importar lo que todos dijeran al respecto. A mí me costó asimilarlo, porque yo conocí a Annie y luego ella… me mató, a mí y mis compañeros como si nada, como si nunca nos hubiera visto en su vida, como si fuéramos menos de mosquitos a su alrededor. Tardé varios minutos pero luego de escuchar a Armin y a Mikasa, era evidente que decían la verdad, pero no para el terco chico titán… él sí que tardó en aceptarlo. Me hizo pensar que tal vez, él tenía alguna clase de sentimientos amorosos hacía ella. Pobre.

Me dejé caer sentada al suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y recordé amargamente el día en que vi por primera vez a Annie, tan fría y calculadora y aun así, ¡fui muy amable con ella!...

Ese día también tuve la oportunidad de ver a Mikasa, fue el día del juicio, yo ya la había visto antes pero ella estaba ocupada protegiendo a su hermano. El día del juicio de Eren, como ya dije en algún momento, me causó mucha gracia su actitud, aunque también sentí compresión y empatía hacia ella. Ahora que lo recuerdo luego del juicio, cuando abandonaba el edificio junto al sargento, la chica pelinegra se nos acercó hecha un energúmeno.

-imbécil- soltó entre dientes cuando llegó hasta nuestra altura. Yo me alarme de inmediato y miré a Rivaille por el rabillo del ojo, el permaneció en silencio.

-Ackerman- dijo recordando el apellido de la chica- fuera de aquí

-vámonos Mikasa- rogó el rubio, Armin, aunque para ese momento aún no conocía su nombre.

-me las vas a pagar- amenazó la chica mientras era tironeada en la dirección contraria por su amigo, clavando sus ojos en los del sargento como si de dos filosas navajas se tratasen.

El sargento resopló pero siguió sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro- que grosera- dijo- no sé qué pretende, _avec son air de grisette- _murmuró para sí con ese bonito acento francés que usaba solo cuando estaba muy enojado o cuando quería decir algo que nadie pudiese entender.

Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle qué significaba, pues no habría respuesta, él simplemente haría como si se hubiese mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo e ignoraría mi pregunta. Ahora que sé lo que significa… comprendo que no habría tenido sentido para mí en ese momento "con ese aire de coqueta"… entiendo que coqueta está dicho de una forma ofensiva, algo como "mujer vulgar" quería corto al lado de lo que realmente quería decir.

La reunión a la que me colé seguía su curso, Eren aun sin poder aceptar la realidad y Armin ya cansado de justificar una y otra vez sus conclusiones. De todos modos ya estaba decidido…. La misión para capturar a Annie se llevaría a cabo a como diera lugar.

-Arlert, no le des más explicaciones- ordenó el sargento Levi, acompañando la frase con un ademan para indicar que no perdiera su tiempo con Eren.

La reunión terminó con unas palabras de Erwin y todos se retiraron.

El último en salir fue precisamente Eren, su cabeza era un lio. Llena de preguntas…¿Cómo es posible? ¿Annie? ¿Mi Annie?... bien definitivamente el muchachito sentía algo por la titán.

Afuera todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, excepto Mikasa. Ella paseó un rato por las afueras del cuartel y luego, sentí su familiar presencia aproximándose a la habitación de Levi. Me enderecé en la silla donde estaba, luchando por no hurgar tramposamente en la mente de mi sargento ¡No quería irrumpir en su mente, no era correcto! Pero no pude evitarlo quería saber que sentía ahora que se podían escuchar claramente sus pasos acercarse a la puerta ¿sabría que era ella?

-Pasa- dijo él en cuanto golpearon la puerta, en su mente no había nada sobre ella, solo el terrible recuerdo de una vida llena de muertes y sufrimiento, el maldito monstruo devorándolo por dentro. Idéntico al que vi y sentí cuando vi dentro de la mente de Mikasa.

-señor yo…- empezó ella apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Él estaba sentado en una orilla del colchón con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada- vine a ver si está bien- sentí un cambio en el sargento.

-¿tú lo estás?- preguntó el devuelta levantando la cabeza para poder verla ahí de pie junto a la puerta, justo frente a él. Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

¿Dónde quedó esa chica agresiva? ¿Dónde estaba el odio que ella sentía hacía Rivaille? Necesitaba encontrarlo y avivar el fuego para que se odiaran y ella dejase se acudir todas las tardes a la pieza del sargento para preguntarle cómo estaba. Porque así era, sin importar que tan cansados estuvieran todos los días se buscaban simplemente para hacerse compañía. Lo vi en sus recuerdos.

-tu hermano estará bien- soltó cortante, sin ninguna intención de ocultar su poco interés en el asunto.

-lo sé, pero… tu no estarás ahí y yo… yo no soy capaz de protegerlo- sus palabras sonaban tan desesperadas que despertaron algo en Levi pero él no se movió ni dijo nada.

"Te necesito" pensó Mikasa con tanta fuerza que llegó a mí como si realmente lo hubiese dicho.

_NO! No lo necesitas!, solo lo quieres para que mantenga a salvo a tu adorado Eren- _le grité.

Levi se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, ante mi mirada anonadada- escúchame- le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos- el mocoso va a estar bien, tu eres más que suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo, pero recuerda que para mantenerlo a salvo a él, tienes que cuidar de ti también, porque si mueres… créeme que yo no moveré ni una puta espada por cuidar a tu hermanito-

Su mente decía exactamente lo que salía por su boca, pero había una frase más que él no dijo "no mueras, por favor"… me quedé sin aire.

Él corazón martilleó en mi pecho dos veces _Al menos no se lo dijo- _pensé. Pero Mikasa lo entendió, ella supo leer a la perfección entre líneas. Vio la petición de Levi en sus palabras. Y solo asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-ahora vete- dijo Levi.

-¿no puedo quedarme?- preguntó ella

_NO _respondí_ yo FUERA DE AQUÍ._

-claro- respondió él- de todas formas no tengo sueño- abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida y dolida por la respuesta de mi sargento.

-gracias- soltó escuetamente ella. Su mente estaba tan tranquila que me provocaba envidia. Ya no encontraba por ningún lugar el monstruo destructor avanzando incesante, en ninguno de los dos. Era como si desgraciadamente el uno fuera la anestesia de los monstruos del otro.

Mikasa caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de Levi en la cama, él se arrastró hasta apoyar la espalda en la cabecera y la invitó a imitarlo con la mirada.

-sácate las botas- dijo- no las quiero sobre mi cama- vi como Mikasa sonrió de medio lado tras su bufanda y accedió a la petición.

-tú tienes las botas puestas- se quejó luego.

-las mies están limpias- respondió él.

Mientras, yo no podía ni quería seguir mirando, ni oyendo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a echar un vistazo a sus pensamientos. Pero me quedé allí, mis ganas de matar a Mikasa eran tan potentes que no podía dar ni un solo paso lejos de esa dolorosa escena. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero ahí estaba… el odio gestándose dentro de mí.

No hablaron más que unas pocas palabras durante la noche, había confianza, parecían amigos de toda la vida. De vez en cuando Levi reprimía una burla para no hacer sentir mal a Mikasa cuando esta hablaba de más.

Luego ella cayó dormida y apoyó suavemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Levi. Él pareció acomodarse un poco para hacer más llevadera la presión y luego pasó un brazo por la espalda de la pelinegra.

De pronto Levi comenzó a recordar el episodio hace algunos días cuando durmió por primera vez junto a Mikasa. Cerré los ojos para volcar toda mi atención a las imágenes que brotaban brillantes desde la mente de Levi.

…Él se paseaba por el cuartel, demasiado tarde para toparse con alguien, aburrido dirigió sus pasos hasta la cocina y luego devuelta. Llevaba la vista fija en el bonito resplandor que emitían sus botas limpias al caminar silenciosamente por los pasillos por lo que no reparó en el momento en que erró sutilmente su camino doblando a la izquierda un pasillo antes de lo debido, yendo a parar frente a las habitaciones de las reclutas. No se percató de su error hasta el momento en que escuchó el familiar eco que produce un grito ahogado.

Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor sin sorprenderse de no estar donde debería pues durante sus noche de insomnio solía pasearse por el cuartel y errar su camino varias veces hasta por fin dar con su objetivo. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó todo pensamiento que lo distrajese. Para ese momento el eco del grito ya había desaparecido pero podía oír perfectamente una respiración agitada, con ese particular y enfermizo ritmo que produce el miedo.

-debe ser algún mocoso con pesadillas- pensó y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta a su habitación o a donde lo llevase el bonito brillo de sus botas. Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo principal y enfilar nuevamente hacia a la izquierda cuando chocó contra un cuerpo tibio que soltó un leve quejido entre asustado y sorprendido.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Mikasa apretada contra la pared de la derecha y con la boca levemente abierta. De pronto su mente se vio agolpada de recuerdos sobre el episodio que había vivido hace poco.

-Señor- se disculpó ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el ignorando las disculpas de la chica. No hubo respuesta. Pude sentir la curiosidad brotar a borbotones desde su interior pero se limitó a seguir en silencio.

Mikasa parecía avergonzada aunque intentaba ocultarlo tras su típico semblante tranquilo, pero sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas la delataron frente a los agudos ojos de Levi. Y al instante concluyó que era ella quien gritaba hace unos minutos.

-pesadillas- dijo él. Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par y luego de dudar un poco asintió levemente- vuelve a la cama- le ordenó. Ella negó delicadamente con la cabeza desatando un efecto placebo en Levi. El movimiento del lacio cabello negro al borde del rostro femenino evocaba al único recuerdo feliz de su infancia. Era algo relacionado con su madre.

-vamos por un vaso de agua- dijo al tiempo que pasaba por un costado de la muchacha. No sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarla. Talvez se debía a que él mismo pasaba por eso todas las noches.

Mientras caminaba sentía el casi imperceptible sonido de los pasos tras de sí como una pequeña victoria. Al llegar a la cocina vertió agua en una tasa y la ofreció a Mikasa quien la aceptó sin dudar. Nadie habló a excepción del pequeño – gracias- que emitió la pelinegra luego de devolver la tasa vacía a las manos de Levi.

La acompañó nuevamente a su habitación y se despidieron de forma protocolar, ella se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Mientras Levi se quedó afuera pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que me pareció imposible dilucidar con claridad alguna de ellas.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí absorto en sus pensamientos cuando un nuevo gritillo le crispó los bellos de los brazos. Se sacudió para soltar los músculos agarrotados por pasar tanto tiempo en una misma posición y abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado.

Encontró a Mikasa sentada en la cama con las manos aferradas al colchón, el rostro desfigurado por el miedo y la vista fija en su rostro- Ackerman- le llamó. Ella pareció volver a la realidad al tiempo que se apresuraba a tomar una gran bocanada de aire por la boca- ¿está bien?

Ella asintió rápido una vez y luego aflojó el agarre de sus frenéticos dedos en el colchón, en un gesto de relajo que tranquilizó a Levi. Suspiró y se dispuso a desaparecer nuevamente.

-Señor!- llamó ella, en un susurró que llegó lo suficientemente fuerte a los oídos del sargento quien apareció nuevamente tras la puerta. Con cara de pregunta. Ella tomó aire nerviosa- ¿podría quedarse conmigo?- el salto que dio la mente de Leví me indicó que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Dudo un minuto y luego asintió en silencio.

Mikasa se hiso a un lado en la cama y mi sargento se ubicó junto a ella. Se quedaron así hombro con hombro, sin decir una sola palabra, sumidos en un silencio cómodo para ambos.

Al cabo de un rato así, cuando Mikasa ya había caído rendida nuevamente, a Levi comenzaban a dolerle las articulaciones por permanecer en esa incómoda posición. Estaba por irse cuando sintió los brazos de la chica deslizarse rápido entorno a su torso y ejercer una presión lo suficientemente fuerte para asfixiar a cualquier persona. Se agitó y luego detectó la razón. A juzgar por la nueva expresión aterrada de la pelinegra Levi concluyó que le debía estar atormentando una nueva pesadilla. La tercera en una noche. –Vaya- pensó- nada mal.

Intentó zafarse del agarre de esos fuertes brazos larguiruchos, pero estaba atrapado. Respiró profundo y dejo de luchar. Se acomodó y como pudo pasó un brazo tras el cuello de Mikasa hasta dejarla con la cabeza apoyada en su masculino pecho, se removió inquieto y comenzó a acariciar torpemente el suave cabello femenino.

Cuando despertó por la mañana no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero estuvo seguro de que hiso lo correcto al quedarse cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y pudo ver el precioso rostro de la pelinegra dormir plácidamente apoyada en su pecho…

La última parte del recuerdo fue escueta y vaga pues el sargento ya dormitaba, y yo agradecí no haber estado ahí esa primera noche pues seguramente habría llorado y pataleado como una niña pequeña.

Podrían haber pasado por amigos de la infancia, hermanos, ¡hasta por una pareja! Y ahí estaba yo, torturándome, ni siquiera me percaté de que todas esas horas me había mantenido de pie, estática junto a la pared.

Ya casi amanecía cuando desperté en la silla del escritorio de Levi, y vi los suaves tonos amarillentos que bañaban al par dormidos sobre la cama. No tengo idea de en qué momento Levi se durmió pues yo caí rendida mucho antes.

No sabía qué hora sería exactamente pero probablemente se les hacía tarde. Me preocupe, más por Levi que por ella. Y porque además no quería que nadie se enterara de que mi sargento había dormido con esa niña.

Me acerqué a la ventana y moví levemente la gruesa cortina para lograr que un rayo de luz le diera justo en el rostro a Mikasa. La vi removerse entre inquita y molesta y levantar una mano para taparse los ojos. Entonces solté la cortina y me quedé inmóvil aunque riendo sin intención de ocultarlo pues de todos modos no tenía caso.

-sargento- llamó ella moviendo levemente a Levi- señor- él abrió los ojos sin dificultad como si solo hubiese estado dormitando o fingiendo que dormía. De todos modos no había ni una pisca de aletargamiento en su semblante.

-buenos días- dijo él enderezándose y provocando que ella se sentara también. Mikasa sonrió amablemente para él. En una escena demasiado dolorosa para mí.

Yo respiré profundo y me deje caer nuevamente en la silla. Me sentía exhausta, abrumada por las emociones negativas y fuertes, que nunca antes habían hecho meya con esta intensidad dentro de mí. Me descubrí débil, desvanecida, esparcida como partículas en el aire.

_Estoy desapareciendo_

Me mire las manos deshechas y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Que cansancio. Escuchaba las voces lejanas del sargento y Mikasa despidiéndose y deseándose suerte el uno al otro.

Entonces ella se fue, y me sentí mejor, respire profundo por la boca, desesperada como cuando aguantas demasiado la respiración o cuando acabas de nadar un largo tramo bajo el agua. Abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado en la cama, inclinado hacia adelante cambiando las vendas de su tobillo lastimado.

Miré mis manos y me toqué los pómulos. Todo estaba ahí aunque con una textura diferente. Hace tiempo que ya no estaba hecha de carne y hueso, esa parte de mi cuerpo yacía muchos metros bajo tierra, en nauseabunda descomposición y seguramente siendo devorada por los gusanos. Me estremecí, que imagen más repugnante. Como fuese mi cuerpo ahora era más como una sustancia espesa que como materia sólida.

_Que extraño _

La misión que siguió a esa fatídica noche para mí, fue por decir lo menos: Muy difícil. Se destruyeron muchos edificios y se sacrificaron muchas vidas, pero se cumplió con el objetivo, aunque con algunos percances inesperados como la repentina cristalización de la titán rubia.

Eren estaba muy herido, inconsciente y el frío semblante de su hermana Mikasa lo acompañaba como si de su sombra se tratase.

Como Levi estaba ocupado en algún lugar que por el momento yo desconocía y no me había molestado en averiguar (por el simple motivo de que estaba más que segura de que estaba bien), me dedique por completo a acompañar al débil y casi inerte cuerpecillo de Eren a donde quiera que lo llevasen y por lo tanto pasé todo el día en la desagradable compañía de Mikasa.

Cuando rondaban las 6 de la tarde la pelinegra por fin se cansó de estar de un lado para el otro yendo y viniendo con cosas y paños húmedos, y se dejó caer en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el camastro justo a un lado de la mano de Eren. Estaba cansada porque ni bien hubieron pasado dos minutos ella ya se hallaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Las imágenes que emitía eran tan potentes que me era imposible ignorarlas por más que me esforzara en ello. Parecía como si de alguna extraña manera, inocentemente ella deseara que yo las viera.

Eran borrosas escenas de lo acontecido en la misión, ella volando por los aires y cortando los dedos de Annie titán antes de que pudiese cristalizarlos y ese potente placer que sintió al verla caer el vacío. Pero lo que más me interesó fue la secuencia de rostros familiares que pasaban por su mente cuando luchaba en sus recuerdos.

Ahí estaban los que seguramente debían ser sus padres biológicos y también los adoptivos, frecuentemente se aparecía el para mi conocido rostro de Armin, también pude percibir en alguna ocasión a la soldado Brauss y la pequeña soldado rubia que siempre las acompañaba. Todos estos rostros se intercalaban en todo momento con imágenes del rostro de su adorado Eren, nada raro, pero lo que me sorprendió y desagradó a la vez fue que la intensidad de las apariciones del rostro de su hermano era solo comparable a la frecuencia en que aparecía el impasible semblante de mi sargento.

Nuevamente me sentí terriblemente mal, dejé caer mi cuerpo o lo que quedaba de él en una silla y traté de respirar con tranquilidad, pero las imágenes de su mente seguían estrellándose con fuerza contra la mía, aturdiéndome.

Levanté las manos y pude verificar que nuevamente desaparecía, no era como si me volviera transparente como la desgastada y trillada imagen que tenemos de los no vivos, si no que perdía la definición de mis rasgos humanos para convertirme en una especia de masa endeble y no uniforme. Como un líquido acuoso y sin espesor. Sin densidad.

Sin ningún fundamento comprobable decidí que eso se debía a las imágenes que ella enviaba, por lo que en los minutos que posteriores dediqué todo lo que aun conservaba de energía en tratar de despertarla.

-¡Mikasa!- grité con tanta fuerza que de tener tímpanos seguramente me los habría destrozado, cuando afortunadamente Mikasa despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor y luego se rasco la cabeza.

Inmediatamente sentí como me volvía más densa, algo así como lo que comúnmente uno describe como "me volvió el alma al cuerpo" con la única diferencia de que mi cuerpo es pues bueno… prácticamente solo alma. Nunca supe si fue mi grito desesperado el que logro despertar a la chica pero algún tiempo después descubrí que eran los sentimientos que nacían dentro de mi sargento y Mikasa quienes destruían mi materialidad, y entendí que probablemente si ellos llegaban a estar juntos algún día, yo, irremediablemente desaparecería de este mundo.

Mi madre solía decir que todo tenía solución en esta vida, excepto la muerte. Pues bien yo ya estaba bien muerta y por lo tanto bien jodida, lo único que me quedaba era esta extraña permanencia en el mundo asique… o los mantenía alejados o estaba frita.

* * *

**esta ahí el cap! ya lo sé... demoré un montón de tiempo en actualizar! lo sé lo sé... esque recuerdan mi viaje?... bien, tube demaciadas cosas que hacer antes por lo que dejé el cap a la mitad... pero bueno llegué hoy de madrugada, dormí y luego de una reunion me dedique a terminarlo! y este es el resultado, espero les guste de verdad y les pido infinitas disculpas, ahora si comenzaré a actualizar más seguido pues ya estoy en mi país y no pienso salir de él en lo que me queda de vacaciones! muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron review de verdad me hicieron llorar :) ok, no pero me hicieron infinitamente feliz! si no le respondí a alguien que me perdone pero soy muy muy olvidadiza y ya no recuerdo a quien respondí y quien no, bien los dejo no leemos luego (lo prometo, esta vez no fallaré) jajajaja supongo que ya nadie me cree pero es encerio. Mucho amor para todos! besitooooooooos**


	4. El tiempo es una medida imaginaria

_**El tiempo es una medida imaginaria**_

Así tal y como les digo en el título, el tiempo no es más que una maldita medida imaginaria, cuando estamos disfrutando se pasa rapidísimo, casi como el conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de la maravillas pero cuando estamos sufriendo, cuando queremos que todo acabe el muy infeliz pareciera pedirle permiso a un pie para mover el otro (claro eso si el tiempo fuese una persona) me gusta imaginarlo así, perezoso y malvado. ¡Se regocija al vernos sufrir!

Eso estaba pensando cuando por fin llegamos al distrito más cercano a la muralla que repentinamente había sido traspasada, todos bajaron de la carreta y yo me quede un momento más en ella, viendo a toda esa gente intentando huir hacia los distritos interiores. En realidad yo no tenía necesidad de viajar en carreta, ni caballo ni lo que fuere pero lo hacía para poder de alguna forma u otra aferrarme a mi humanidad con uñas y dientes, porque desde el día en que Annie acabó conmigo no hago otra cosa que volverme más y más voluble, transparente, extraña, diferente y yo solo quiero ser humana. No quiero saber lo que los demás piensan, ni poder ir de acá para allá prescindiendo de paredes y puertas. Solo quiero sentirme lo más viva posible.

Pero volvamos a lo que nos convoca. Levi bajó de la carreta de un salto apenas esta se detuvo y arrastró al pastor Nick con él. Levi y Hanji lo mantenían como una especie de rehén luego del episodio de la cristalización de Annie y todo eso que ya les conté… o tal vez no, pero ya no tiene caso volver sobre ello.

En cuanto los pies de mi Sargento tocaron el piso Mikasa se apresuró a tomarlo con fuerza bajo el brazo con la finalidad de evitar que Levi callera soportando todo su peso sobre la pierna mala. Solo yo pude notarlo, la pelinegra era rápida, a decir verdad lo era demasiado. Para cuando Levi volteó a verla, Mikasa ya lo había liberado de su agarre pero antes de centrar su atención en otra cosa le dedicó una mirada de reproche en la que se leía claramente _"ten más cuidado"_.

Así era siempre, uno de los dos cometía alguna "imprudencia" aunque fuese insignificante y el otro se apresuraba a resolverla con naturalidad. Como si fuesen una sola persona que se encarga de enmendar sus propios errores. Cuando Mikasa se arriesgaba demás por Eren, mi sargento aparecía como por arte de magia a su lado para socorrerla o advertirle con una simple mirada que se dejara de pendejadas y volviera a lo suyo.

Cuando Levi forzaba demasiado su pierna y fingía normalidad con tanta maestría que todo el mundo se lo creía, Mikasa era la única en notar la pequeña vena inflamada en la frente de Levi que le indicaba que le dolía y luego de verlo encerrarse en su oficina aparecía con un té negro y un ungüento de hiervas para menguar el dolor. Él se negaba, pero ella lo convencía con el té y un par de sermones ensayados y repetidos.

Nada más mi sargento aparecía, la mente de Mikasa dedicaba toda una sección de su atención para él, no era apropósito simplemente un porcentaje de sus sentidos estaban condicionados para prestarle a él toda su atención. De hecho si me encontraba muy cerca de ella cuando Levi aparecía solía saltar involuntariamente en mi lugar solo por el brillante destello que emitía la parte del cerebro de Mikasa que era para él.

No era como cuando estaba cerca de Eren, porque su corazón no latía más rápido ni se le contraía el pecho por la angustia, no le sudaban las manos ni se ponía en guardia contra todo peligro que pudiese afectarlo. Era diferente ¡todo lo contrario! Como si la sola presencia de mi sargento le indicara a la chica que estaba a salvo, que todos lo estaban, menos él, Levi. Porque él cuidaba de todos excepto de él mismo.

En la mente de Mikasa, Eren estaba en peligro frente a todo, Levi solo corría peligro frente a el mismo. Por eso se apresuraba a seguirlo cuando se retiraba iracundo de alguna discusión, o acudía silenciosamente a su lado cuando lo veía demasiado abstraído mirando la luna. O se preocupaba cuando encontraba la ventana de la habitación del sargento abierta en la noche, porque eso quería decir que estaba ahí, solo, pensando demasiado, haciéndose daño a si mismo de una forma invisible y silenciosa.

Se conocían tan bien que me provocaban una envidia terrible, además de jaqueca, nauseas, desmayos y desvanecimientos continuos a los que terminé por acostumbrarme. El único consuelo que me quedaba era tan básico que hoy me parece absurdo. El lazo que los unía no era otra cosa que una amistad y no pasaría de eso. Ilusa. De todos modos eran amigos y esta una vez llegaron a reconocerlo.

-¿necesitas que te haga compañía?- preguntó Levi ese día luego de entrar en la habitación de Mikasa sin tocar. Yo silencié mis berrinches y mis por dioses en parte para escuchar y en parte por las terribles nauseas que me acometieron en ese momento.

Capte vagas imágenes en la mente de Levi que justificaban su presencia allí. Al igual que yo y como era de esperarse había visto a Mikasa alcanzar a Eren por el brazo en el pasillo y todos sabíamos que no podía salir nada bueno de eso.

La rubia y la castaña que dormían con Mikasa no estaban en el cuarto cuando Levi irrumpió en el con cara de nada pero la mente preocupada de todo.

Recuerdo que la vi hacer un espacio junto a ella y esperar sentada en la cama con las piernas flectadas y semi-abiertas viendo fijamente las sabanas que se arrugaban bajo su cuerpo. No hacía falta que dijera nada para que Levi entendiera que quería, no no quería, necesitaba que él le hiciese compañía, que la abrazara y le dijera sin palabras que todo iba a estar bien.

-¿qué piensas?- le preguntó Levi a la chica luego de observarla a través de la oscuridad por un momento.

-en esto- contestó ella apuntándose a ella y a Levi al mismo tiempo con un solo dedo, dibujando un círculo en el aire- creo que… de alguna forma has resultado ser un buen amigo.

Levi tosió y la miró de soslayó levantando una comisura de su labio. No hablaron más.

Eran amigos. Aunque en ese momento Levi pensó que en realidad no consideraba a Mikasa una amiga sino más bien algo así como una extensión de sí mismo fuera de su cuerpo, porque ella siempre estaba ahí, a donde quiera que mirase y en lo que fuera que pensase.

Y ahora estaban ahí de vuelta otra vez a arriesgar sus vidas, una última mirada de soslayo para despedirse y cada uno devuelta a lo suyo. _"suerte"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo. Levi y el Pastor desaparecieron entre la gente y Mikasa y los demás se subieron a otras carretas y partieron al lugar de la muralla donde se habían visto lo titanes y se suponía habría una brecha.

Y yo me quedé allí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, intentando decidir que habría hecho de estar viva… "seguramente habría ido con Mikasa y los demás" porque si, desde hacía tiempo que la pelinegra se había convertido en mi otro centro de gravedad, si quería sentirme bien y no podía estar con Levi por uno u otro motivo era más que seguro que mis pies me llevarían directamente hasta donde estaba la pelinegra.

Estaba tan contenta con su amistad (porque supuestamente no pasaría de eso) que no me di cuenta cuando comencé a sentir un tremendo cariño por esa niña ruda. Es que desde fuera se ve tan fría, tan dura, pero cuando la conoces tan bien como yo es imposible no quererla.

La misión fue algo… desastroso. Resultó ser que Ymir esa niña alta de pecas ¡También era un titán! Pero eso no es todo Reiner y Berthold no se quedaron atrás y resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que el titán acorazado y el colosal respectivamente, intentaron secuestrar a Eren y Cristha, la rubia, que realmente resultó llamarse Historia y ser de la realeza. ¡Uf todo mundo guarda secretos!

Murieron muchos soldados, Mikasa y los demás resultaron muy heridos, sobre todo ella, y Erwin… el comandante perdió un brazo en la misión. Hanji logró detener la hemorragia pero puedo decir de buena fuente que él estuvo a punto de morir. Recuerdo haberme arrodillado a su lado y clamado a todo lo divino para que siguiera con vida. En mi desesperación por mantenerlo en el mundo de los vivos presione mis palmas contra su pecho para evitar –según yo- que el alma se le saliese del cuerpo.

Levi llegó cuando ya todo había acabado, su pierna mala aun lo mantenía fuera de combate y al ver a Erwin ya siendo atendido su preocupación principal fue Mikasa. La pobre tenía varias costillas rotas, la cabeza magullada y para colmo de colmos el corazón roto en millones de brillantes y picudos pedacitos. No bastaba con que raptaran a Eren, con que estuvieran a punto de morir, no le bastó que apareciese el maldito Titán que devoró a la madre de Eren, no, a Mikasa no le basto con todo eso y terminó por declararse a Eren en medio de la batalla, cuando ya lo creía todo perdido. ¿El resultado? El chico desestimó su amor relegándolo a un mero amor familiar, de hermanos.

Me acerque lo que más pude a la pelinegra incluso antes de que Levi pudiese alcanzarla. Estaba tendida de espaldas en el piso, en lo alto de la muralla, con ambas rodillas alzadas, un brazo sobre el rostro y la otra sosteniendo la herida en la zona de las costillas. Estaba mal físicamente pero su mente estaba aún peor. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y mis manos para poder quedar parcialmente sobre ella sin tocarla y acerque mi frente a la suya por sobre el brazo que la protegía del sol.

_Eren, Eren, Eren… no soy lo suficientemente buena. Eren cuidado. Eren Te amo. Eren no me dejes. ¡Eren!_

De pronto recuerdos de su vida junto al joven Jeager comenzaron a azotar contra mi mente con tanta fuerza que me obligaban a ejercer presión para no alejarme de ella. Su dolor era demasiado fuerte, sus sentimientos eran demasiado potentes, tanto que los podía sentir como empujones en mi cuerpo, que intentaban alejarme de ella para darle privacidad. ¡Como un mecanismo de defensa! Entonces algo cambió.

_Levi_

Lo sentí como una patada en el rostro, como si seis manos me hubiesen empujando de una sola veces hacia atrás y caí de bruces al suelo, quedé sentada a un costado de Mikasa y vi a Levi acuclillarse frente a mí, viéndola a ella, con una expresión tan angustiante que me provocó un mareo terrible.

Me recosté sobre el piso y mire el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, la luz no me molestaba, después de todo mis iris no son reales, pero aun así los ojos me escocían, era el llanto sin lágrimas que me acometía en ese momento. Rodé sobre uno de mis costados y los observé.

Levi la había ayudado a incorporarse y ahora ella yacía sentada en el lugar con la espalda apoyada sobre el brazo derecho de mi sargento. No hablaban pero él la regañaba con la mirada.

Mikasa me expulsó de su mente con tanta fuerza que me dejó sin fuerzas para intentar escuchar lo que pensaban en ese momento, me dejo sin energías para hacer lo que fuere. Solo podía verlos allí a un metro de mí. De alguna forma, ella había advertido la presencia de mi sargento y le había acometido una emoción tan potente que fue capaz de expulsarme y bloquearme la entrada a sus pensamientos. Me sentía exhausta, desvanecida, luego me dormí.

Cuando desperté estábamos en el lugar diferente, Mikasa, el sargento y yo. Ella recostada en un camastro de sábanas blancas con el torso y la cabeza vendados, cubierta de una extraña luz rojiza que se colaba por la ventana otorgándole un aspecto terriblemente demacrado. El sargento dormitaba sentado sobre una sillita de madera, inclinado levemente hacia atrás con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Yo… tuve el despertar más maravilloso que pude haber soñado alguna vez, resultó ser que dormía plácidamente sentada parcialmente en el piso, con la cabeza y brazos apoyados en el regazo de mi sargento.

Me sonrojé o lo habría hecho de haber podido. Quise prolongar lo más posible este momento y volví a cerrar los ojos y acomode mi cabeza en la cuna que formaban mis brazos sobre sus piernas. Entonces una alarma dentro de la cabeza de Levi despertó de un salto.

Me enderecé y vi como él se acomodaba en la silla, observó a Mikasa unos segundos en silencio.

-¿porque finges dormir?- preguntó alzando una ceja. En un principio no entendí pero luego percibí la mente de la chica atenta a todo cuanto pasaba su alrededor. Resultó ser que ella llevaba tiempo despierta intentado parecer dormida o en su defecto dormitando en el lugar y de pronto por un leve movimiento de su mano derecha Levi la había descubierto.

-no quería despertarte- masculló Mikasa al tiempo que habría los ojos y ladeaba un poco la cabeza- ¿Cómo esta él?- obviamente se refería a Eren. Mire a Levi e inspeccione su mente minuciosamente buscando aunque fuese algún atisbo de molestia por la pregunta. Nada.

-Bien- contesto cortante- Hanji dice que ya puedes irte de aquí- continuó cambiando el tema pero con la misma cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo sé- contestó Mikasa, y vi en su mente que ella había estado despierta cuando la teniente Hanji lo dijo- y también dijo que tú debes descansar- añadió apuntándolo con el dedo.

Levi apartó la mirada e hizo un gesto de desinterés aun con la expresión dura- ella no puede darme órdenes.

-necio- soltó la pelinegra al tiempo que intentaba enderezarse en el camastro. Levi se inclinó hacia adelante con naturalidad y le ofreció una mano que ella tomó sin pensarlo, como si ese apoyo extra siempre hubiese estado entre sus planes. Como si todos sus movimientos no hubiesen tenido como propósito sentarse sino alcanzar esa mano.

Me estremecí, estaban demasiado conectados, ni siquiera yo podía leer tan rápido los pensamientos de la gente, era raro pero infinitamente interesante. ¿Cómo y dónde se consigue un lazo así? Porque quiero uno de inmediato.

Y los días que siguieron las cosas no fueron mucho más normales. Algunos días después nos encontrábamos en el comedor, bueno ellos y como yo "estaba" donde ellos estuviesen… ya saben. Levi se sentó a comer junto a su escuadrón en la cabecera de la mesa a un costado de Mikasa. Ubicado entre ella y Armin. La chica conversaba animadamente con su amigo rubio de algún tema que a Levi no parecía importarle demasiado, hablaban sobre Eren y los últimos experimentos, por supuesto el chico titán no se encontraba en la mesa.

El sargento no había empezado a comer pues le faltaba uno de sus cubiertos, resultaba que alguien (Armin) había tomado el tenedor de Levi por casualidad. El sargento sin haberse enterado buscaba disimuladamente su cubierto faltante a la orillas de su plato. Entonces Mikasa sin dejar ni un segundo de prestarle atención a su amigo y sin haberle echado un vistazo a Levi en ningún momento, estiró el brazo tomó el tenedor y se lo paso a Levi con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera Armin se percató de lo sucedido. El sargento recibió el tenedor y tal y como si el mismo lo hubiese encontrado sin ayuda de nadie y se dispuso a comer en silencio.

Espeluznante. Me estremecí y luego medité un segundo por qué esta extraña conexión entre ambos no me hacía perder la cabeza ni la densidad como si lo hacían otras cosas más insignificantes. ¿Me estaría acostumbrando?

No… definitivamente no creo que eso es algo a lo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar, aun hoy cuando los veo hacer cosas así no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

Pero lo más relevante de ese tiempo fue la semana entrante, cuando la herida del comandante Erwin se infectó y tuvo que ser atendido de urgencia no solo por Hanji sino por una flota entera de doctores de la milicia. Estaba grave, creo que vi a Levi pasearse durante horas de un lado a otro fuera del edificio donde lo habían llevado. Se negaba a entrar pero también se negaba rotundamente a irse. Y yo estaba ahí con él, y a unos metros de nosotros, sentada a un costado del camino estaba Mikasa. Mirándolo o más bien vigilándolo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó de pronto la chica cuando lo vio pasar cerca de ella por décima vez.

-No sé.

_¿Está triste que no vez cariño?_

Entonces la mente de Mikasa tomó su curso anterior, divagando sobre la actitud de Levi y su relación con el comandante, eren muy amigos, hasta algunas veces había visto al comandante regañar a Levi y a este último obedecer "casi" sin oponer resistencia. Debía ser muy importante para él.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?- preguntó soltando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Levi detuvo sus pasos frente a ella y la miró con la cabeza ladeada. Yo me mantuve tranquila y me senté a un lado de la chica. Se me hacía completamente imposible penetrar la mente de Levi, era un lio por donde quiera que mirase.

-lo estimo bastante.

-¿Cómo a mí?- preguntó luego de asentir una vez.

-no, no como a ti- respondió Levi meneando la cabeza- no así.

-¿Cómo yo quiero a Eren?

-no estoy enamorado de él si eso quieres saber- contestó Levi. Yo solté una amarga carcajada.

-solo intento comprender-respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño.

_Es lo único que le queda._

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Levi, solo se quedó parado allí viéndola en silencio. Como un espectacular reflejo de su mente, vacía y callada como si todo aquello que lo atormentaba hasta hace algún momento se hubiese desvanecido de pronto.

-volvamos al cuartel… la teniente Zoe está allí y cuidará bien de él.

-bien- respondió él al tiempo que estiraba una mano y le ayudaba a pararse, como si ella no pudiese hacerlo sola, aunque bueno, aún estaba herida.

Un soldado en una carreta esperaba por ellos y ni bien ambos estuvieron sentados el chico inició su rápida pero cuidadosa marcha. Fue un viaje silencioso a excepción de las órdenes que cada cierto rato soltaba Levi al muchacho. Mikasa iba sentada frente al sargento con los codos apoyados en los muslos y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Tensa. Intentado evitar que el golpeteo de las ruedas contra la tierra y piedras se sintiera directo sobre sus magulladas costillas.

Y yo iba allí abrazándola, en un vano intento por ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio con el trasero levemente despegado del asiento. Las piernas debían estar quemándole por el esfuerzo, como cuando nos obligaban hacer cinco sesiones de cien sentadillas seguidas y luego de eso no era capaz ni de caminar a la duchas. Así.

-ve más lento- ordenó Levi y el chico obedeció de inmediato. Mikasa se lo agradeció mentalmente pero no dijo ni hiso nada para demostrarlo. De todas formas Levi sabía que ella se lo agradecía.

Al llegar al cuartel ambos subieron las escaleras, Mikasa tomó la derecha hacía la habitación de sus amigos y Levi siguió su camino a su propia habitación. Al llegar lo vi coger una toalla y un pequeño trozo de ese picante jabón que fabricaban ellos mismos de yerbas y malezas. Y se adentró en el baño.

Me moría de ganas de echar un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo pero era incorrecto. Ni en todos mis años de vida había si quiera pensado hacer algo como eso. ¿Pero ahora que repercusión podría tener? Respiré profundo.

_Talvez no deba hacerlo. _Pensé cuando ya me encontraba al interior del baño parada a un costado de donde debería estar el inodoro, con los ojos cerrados. Me costó casi cinco minutos el convencerme de que los muertos no pueden faltar a ninguna regla moral sin importar lo que hagan… porque están muertos. Y que ningún castigo divino caería sobre mí por echar un vistazo al hombre que se duchaba frente a mí. Fue difícil pero escuetamente logré convencer a mis sentidos de hacerlo o al menos logre engañarme sobre el grado de convicción que había alcanzado.

En último momento me sacudí para –según yo- terminar de alejar el yugo de los prejuicios sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Como si fuese el último paso para mi liberación de la sumisión femenina, de lo muertos claro. Conté hasta tres y abrí los ojos sin darme tiempo de pensármelo mejor.

Al principio me costó trabajo encontrarlo en medio de todo el vapor, divisé el pequeño fogón bajo el barril, dispuesto allí para calentar el agua para el baño. Sobre eso se encontrada una base de hierro grueso donde descansaba el gran barril que ocupaba Levi para asearse. Era más amplio que alto, uno de esos en los que alguna vez habían traído las provisiones, los cuales eran lo suficientemente pesados como para tener que transportarlos en una carreta para solo uno de ellos.

Entonces lo vi, yacía dentro del agua. Con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los costados del barril, mirando fijamente algún punto del techo. Las hebras mojadas de su cabello negro resbalaban fuera del recipiente goteando sobre el piso, con un suave e hipnotizaste tintinear.

Desde mi posición solo alcanzaba a ver su cabeza, sus ante brazos que descansaban uno a cada lado hacía afuera y uno de sus pies que se asomaba apoyado al otro extremo del barril, quise leer su mente pero mis sentidos no respondían, estaba totalmente entregada al placer de verlo y saberlo desnudo allí ante mí.

Di un paso hacia atrás y golpee mi espalda con la puerta. Generalmente puedo evitar ese tipo de cosas, pues mi densidad me permite obviarlas y atravesarlas como si no estuvieran allí, únicamente cuando tenía la férrea intención de tomar, mover o apoyarme sobre algo lo hacía, aunque me costaba un poco más de esfuerzo. Esta vez fallé.

La puerta emitió un leve crujido sacando a Levi de su trance. Se enderezó aun en el agua y miró hacia mí. Aunque no me viera, ahí estaba yo, con las mejillas ardiéndome y el corazón desbocado intentado salírseme del pecho.

_Tonta… tonta, tonta, tonta._

Le vi arquear una ceja y luego de un segundo más estudiando la puerta soltó un largo suspiro.

-está aquí- pensó. No tuve la intención de leer sus pensamientos simplemente llegaron a mi como si él lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, y tal vez lo hizo… no lo sé. Pero ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Dónde? De pronto perdí el aliento ¿se refería a mí? ¿Sabía él de alguna manera que yo estaba ahí de pie junto a su puerta espiándolo?

Sentí mi timidez brotar desde las entrañas e instalarse en lo más alto de mis razonamientos. No importaba lo muerta que estuviese no podía superar ese estúpido sentimiento de pudor y vergüenza que se sentía al ser descubierto prácticamente con las manos en la masa. ¿Pero no era esto lo que había estado esperando? Que él me notara, que supiera que siempre estoy con él. Incluso cuando estaba viva lo había ansiado aun con más ganas. Pero no, no podía ser no ahora.

Estaba al borde del ataque de pánico cuando Levi se puso abruptamente de pie dentro del barril. Lo primero que vi fueron sus gruesos y musculosos hombros, luego sus brazos un lado de su abdomen, luego se volteó para alcanzar la toalla que esperaba colgada al otro extremo del barril. Quedó de pie, de espaldas hacía mí.

Quise cerrar los ojos, largarme. Pero no….- _¡MUEVANSE! -_Le ordené a mis piernas pero no hubo respuesta. En vez de eso me quede allí. Vi como por su ancha espalda resbalaban pequeñas y juguetonas gotas de agua, que se movían como jugando a pillarse, una tras otra chocando y resbalando por su brillante piel nacarada. La luz de las velas reflejadas en el agua hacía maravillas contra su piel, contra sus piernas, sus nalgas fuertes y redondas pero muy masculinas.

Cogí aire por la boca y sentí como si llevase siglos sin respirar. El oxígeno se me hiso pesado y caliente como si de golpe alguien le hubiese aumentado veinte grados a mi termostato interior.

Se enrolló la toalla en la cintura y volteó a ver la puerta nuevamente. Otra vez me paralicé.

Pasó las piernas por sobre la orilla del barril, afirmándose fuertemente de uno de los costados para evitar resbalar en el piso y así como estaba salió del pequeño cuarto de baño. Eché un vistazo a través de la puerta abierta y pude ver a Mikasa sentada en la cama de Levi sin botas y aun con los pies colgando fuera del colchón.

_¡Oh!._ Sentí una débil punzada de decepción cuando me percaté de que Levi se refería a ella cuando pensó lo que pensó. ¿Pero cómo si ni siquiera yo fui capaz de sentirla entrar?

Se miraron un segundo en silencio, tan ajenos a mí como siempre.

-necesito entender- soltó ella.

-¿el qué?

-porqué lo quieres…

-tendría que contarte la triste y aburrida historia de mi vida- respondió mi sargento mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir entre camisas y chaquetas de la legión. El bichito de la curiosidad me pico fuerte y me entregue por completo a su veneno, animé mi expresión y me arrodille sobre el colchón justo atrás de Mikasa.

-¿puede ser ahora? ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?- preguntó la chica, no pude ver su expresión solo la leve inclinación de su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

_Si… por favor! _– solté ansiosa.

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como dormir por ejemplo…

-No y no tengo ganas.

Levi suspiró, se puso unos pantaloncillos cortos de tela delgada color gris y dejo caer la toalla al suelo, solo para después cogerla y colgarla en una silla cercana. Su torso continuó desnudo. Mikasa no parecía ni un poco incómoda con eso.

-bien, tu ganas… métete en la cama.

Chillé de emoción y me trasladé hasta la silla donde Levi había colgado su toalla viendo como Mikasa se quitaba la chaqueta con cuidado y se metía entre las sabanas. Sonreí parecía una niña pequeña observando como Levi se encaramaba en la cama hasta llegar a su lado.

Yo solo esperaba que el tiempo se nos hiciese lo suficientemente largo esa noche, quería saberlo todo, escuchar esa historia tanto me intrigaba desde sus propios labios, pero el tiempo es traicionero y cuanto más lo anhelas más rápido se va. Como si temiese que lo gastasen. Pero esa noche debía ser eterna. Estaba tan a gusto allí con los brazos y la cabeza apoyadas en la húmeda toalla viéndolos sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama. Como si fuesen viejos amigos. Se me podría haber ido la vida allí. Bueno si aún la tuviera.

-te escucho- dijo Mikasa.

* * *

**Lo sé me demoré siglos jajaj que novedad... pero estos ultimos días publique un one shot "Cartas para mikasa"... una carta de cumpleaños de Levi a michosa en el grupo rivamika y luego ahora actualizo... talves eso compense todo el tiempo que pase de vaga para variar! **

**bien varias cosas que comentar. las frases o palabras en cursiva son cosas que dijo petra en el momento que esta relatando. las cuales obviamente nadie escucha.**

**Levi y mikasa no tienen una relación de pareja por lo que en las noches que ella se queda con él o él con ella no pasa absolutamente nada! de connotación sexual...recordemos que hasta ahora solo se dieron un beso que no significó nada amoroso para ninguno de los dos, la única que sigue pegada y sentida por ese beso es petra.**

**Petra aun se siente mal (fisicamente) cuando Levi y Mikasa estan juntos solo que ahora no es con tanta intensidad, eso se debe a que esta aprendiendo de alguna forma a controlarlo.**

**y Bien en realidad creo que todo lo que explique se puede comprender en la historia pero nunca esta demas una aclaración jajaja les mando muchos muchos muchos besos y espero poder actualizar aunque sea una vez mas antes de volver a la universidad -.- malditaaa y puta universidad como te odio... yo quiero ser como phines y ferb y vivir en un esterno verano para siempre! **

**ah! no querida dejar pasar a la oportunidad para comentarles que me tiene tristemente decepcionada la actitud de la gente que denuncia los contenidos de la pagina rivamika y de las personas que pertenecen a ella... si no le gusta el hard NO LO VEA y si no le gusta el rivamika pues NO SE UNA A GRUPOS RIVAMIKA... ¿fácil no? les mando un besos a todas y todos los rivamikenses y perdon por dar la lata... esque simplemente me sacó de quicio la situación. **

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos y nosé que más... nos leemos en cuanto termine de escribir el otro cap! jajaj este me tomó mucho tiempo! creo que borré muchas veces. AH! lo olvidaba gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy felizzzzz! y me animan a seguir con más dedicación. Aunque sea una bruta y muchas veces no los responda... de verdad mucha mucha gracias.**


	5. A puertas cerradas

**A puerta cerrada**

-¿y?... que más- la voz de Mikasa estaba teñida de una leve exigencia.

La oí lejana, ¿Qué hora era? Levanté la cabeza y mire hacia la ventana... por la poca luz que había debían ser como las cuatro de la mañana. Prácticamente llevaban seis horas hablando ¡Un nuevo record! Aunque Levi intentaba ser lo más escueto e inexpresivo posible, Mikasa era capaz de reconocer esas cosas que le resultaban agradables de recordar y pedía más y más detalles sobre esos episodios. Como aquella vez que Levi y Farlán comenzaron a entrenar a Isabel o cuando liberaron el pequeño pajarillo que ella llevaba en la cabeza a todos lados. La verdad, no pude discernir si Mikasa preguntaba porque en realidad le importaba saberlo todo o solo lo hacía para poder ver la bonita expresión y el animado tono de voz que usaba Levi para hablar.

Ahora estábamos en una parte importante de la historia, esa en la que las dudas de Mikasa saltaban a la vista, era esa parte de la historia donde Erwin comenzaba a volverse importante para Levi. Y le dolía recordar, ambas lo notábamos por la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban con más esfuerzo del necesario, porque no era un gesto de disgusto si no que de aflicción.

-Levi- volvió a exigir Mikasa- ¿entonces que fue lo que ocurrió?

Él la observó desde donde estaba, de pie a un costado de su escritorio, aferrado a él, clavando sus huesudos dedos con tanta fuerza en la madera que me pareció que de ser tan solo un poco más poderoso la habría pulverizado.

-entonces él… me dio una segunda oportunidad- soltó luego de volver a centrar su mirada en la mesa.

Mikasa y yo contuvimos el aliento, cada una a su propia manera. Ella se irguió en la cama y levantó la barbilla como intentado no hundirse en su propio agujero negro y yo me llevé ambas manos al pecho y abrí mucho los ojos. En cuanto la miré supe que ella había entendido perfectamente a que se refería Levi. No era una simple segunda oportunidad, no era un "inténtalo de nuevo". Era un nuevo inicio, una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

Yo me demoré un segundo más que Mikasa en reaccionar por eso –al igual que Levi- no me percate del momento en que ella se puso de pie, llegó a su lado y rozó sus labios contra los de mi sargento.

Continué sin reaccionar.

Volvió a acercar la boca al rostro de Levi y sus alientos chocaron y se fundieron. Otro beso. Ella estuvo a punto de posar la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Levi pero él la detuvo atrapando su mano con la suya y se separó levemente de ella solo luego de que la misma Mikasa diera por terminado el beso.

Yo no supe si reír o llorar. Sentí una puntada en la cabeza y en el pecho. Hundí el rostro entre las manos y cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia la oí hablar.

-una segunda oportunidad… igual que Eren me la dio a mí- balbuceó luego de recuperar la compostura o perderla completamente.

Levi le dedicó una mirada de reproche, en su mente no era así, no era ese tipo de relación la que él tenía con el comandante. Luego suavizó su expresión y se encogió de hombros.

-supongo que si- admitió no muy seguro. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo mejor… algún parecido tenían las situaciones.

Me enderecé en la silla y esperé. Levi quería decir algo más.

-sabía qué harías eso- le dijo viéndola a los ojos con una ceja alzada y algo muy parecido al inicio de un intento de sonrisa. O talvez así sonreía Levi.

_¿Mm? Ah… se refiere al beso._

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía- le reclamó la pelinegra dando un paso atrás para poder verlo mejor.

-me viste sufrir… y la última vez que me viste sufrir hiciste exactamente lo mismo- él parecía serio pero había cierto tinte de burla en su voz- ¿lo haces con todos?

Reprimí una carcajada y me quedé allí entre divertida y preocupada por la pregunta. No por la respuesta si no por la pregunta.

-en realidad no- dijo ella después de mostrarle los dientes por la insinuación. Luego se dejó caer sentada en la cama.

-¿estas enamorada de tu hermano verdad?

Apreté los labios y vi en la mente de Levi que la motivación para esa pregunta era simple y llana curiosidad aderezado de un poquito de ganas de joder a Mikasa.

-si.

-¿entonces?

-no sé, tal vez me gusta besarte.

Se quedaron en silencio. Eso suele ocurrir cuando alguien dice la verdad sin querer y luego ya no sabe que más decir. Pero ella no estaba preocupada por eso… sabía que con Levi podía decir la verdad asique en vez de preocuparse apoyó sus codos en el colchón y descansó sobre ellos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada sobre un hombro para así poder ver a Levi cuando decidiera volver a abrirlos.

Me puse de pie y pasé mis dedos entre su cabello. Qué bonita se veía así. Se estremeció bajo mi caricia pero no le pareció extraño, su mente de inmediato lo atribuyó a un simple calosfrío.

-Bien- escuchamos de pronto a Levi muy cerca de nosotras- ven… duerme un poco- dijo palmeando la cama a un lado de él.

Mikasa se movió hacía él y se desplomó sobre su pecho, ni siquiera se molestó en meterse bajo las sábanas pues tal y como esperaba mi sargento estiró el brazo y la cubrió doblando el otro extremo de la tela.

-él va a estar bien- le susurró Mikasa moviendo la cabeza sobre el desnudo pecho de Levi para poder verlo al rostro. Y tal y como si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Levi sentí su aliento chocar contra mi boca. Me provocó ansiedad y calidez a la vez, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que sintió él. Porque como les dije antes… mi percepción de las sensaciones y sentimientos de los demás es como una réplica barata de tu obra de arte favorita, como recibir exquisita la luz del sol filtrada a través de unas gruesas cortinas.

Se concentró en las palabras e intentó olvidar las sensaciones.

-eso espero- respondió. Extendió un poco el cuello por sobre su pecho y en contra de todos mi deseos la beso en los labios. Ella se sorprendió, lo sé, por el pequeño saltito que dio su mente pero de inmediato correspondió.

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyé la espalda en la pared para no perder la conciencia, cuando un pensamiento de Mikasa chocó contra mi mente sacándome de mi estupor. Era un simple golpeteo suave y tranquilo, como un galope lento y pausado. Abrí los ojos y pude ver su oído posado en el pecho de Levi. Ese golpeteo tranquilo que ella escuchaba y que tanto llamaba su atención era el corazón de mi sargento.

Sonreí de medio lado y vi como Mikasa también lo hiso.

Sin dejar de besarlo palpo con su mano hasta encontrar la mano de Levi que descansaba sobre el colchón, la atrapó y con suavidad la llevó hasta su propio pecho, posándola justo por encima de su seno izquierdo.

Sus corazones estaban tranquilos, calmados como si ninguna emoción pudiera afectar su ritmo. Ni buena ni mala.

Levi cerró los ojos y apretó los labios aunque sin alejarlos de los de mikasa, ella sonreía contra su boca. Y prestó atención a los latidos de Mikasa. Lo mismo hice yo y luego preste atención a los míos propios. Acelerados y perdidos de su ritmo normal, intentando sincronizarse con la nada en su inútil intento de mantener viva el alma de una persona que hacía tiempo estaba muerta. Era triste presenciar el antagonismo de mi latir solitario y desbocado contra el tranquilo y sincronizado de ellos. Por un momento tuve la estúpida idea de que eran latidos felices. O tal vez no era tan estúpida.

De todos modos lo más triste fue descubrir o más bien aceptar que los latidos de mi corazón eran imaginarios, otro precario intento de mi mente por mantenerme viva, humana…

_Ya fue suficiente_

-¿y eso?- preguntó Mikasa llamando mi atención.

-se llama corazón.

-eso no idiota, lo otro- respondió ella meneando la cabeza levemente.

-un beso.

-¿no estás enamorado de mi verdad?

-para nada

-¿entonces?

-me gusta besarte- Levi dio por terminada la conversación y cerró los ojos. Yo suspiré y me desplomé en mi lugar.

-bien- susurró mikasa antes de caer dormida.

_Así no se puede dormir_

Me levanté y salí de la pieza directo al pasillo que atravesé sin prestar verdadera atención a nada. Hasta que terminé en la pieza de los chicos del escuadrón de Levi y me senté a un lado de Armin en su cama.

Necesitaba distraerme, era preciso que re orientara la corriente de mis pensamientos hacia otro objetivo. Necesitaba un pasatiempo, pero ¿qué pasatiempos puede tener un muerto?

En ese momento los cuatro muchachos que dormían en la pieza comenzaron sus actividades, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero me imagino que fue demasiado. Estaba abstraída hasta tal punto que aunque se moviesen hiciesen ruido, gritasen o se estuvieran matando en frente mío no lo habría notado.

Solo cuando comenzaron a desvestirse para cambiarse de ropa reaccioné. Y de muy mala manera. Me puse de pie de un salto y en el camino pasé a llevar con mi brazo, el libro y la vela que descansaba en un candelabro de lata sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama de Armin.

El estruendo que emitieron al estrellarse contra la madera del piso logró arrancarme un chillido agudo e hizo que todos los presentes dejasen lo que hacía y voltearan a ver el desastre.

_Que torpe_

Pero mi torpeza no se detuvo ahí. En un impulso provocado por la fuerza de la costumbre me agache e intenté recoger los papeles que habían salido desde dentro del libro de Armin pero en cuanto hube levantado la primera hoja me percaté de la cara de terror de los pobres chiquillos que paralizados observaban lo que debía verse como una hoja suspendida en el aire como por arte de magia.

La solté y la hoja calló oscilando y meciéndose con elegancia hasta aterrizar en el piso. Me quedé quieta en mi lugar maldiciéndome por la estupidez que había hecho.

-pero que mierd…- alcanzó a decir el más alto.

-¡yo me voy!- gritó el calvó y salieron todos disparados a través de la puerta a medio vestir.

Mi trasero estaba a medio camino de caer nuevamente en la cama cuando oí la voz de Mikasa afuera.

-Eren, Armin ¿qué ocurre?

No hubo respuesta y pude ver a través de sus ojos a los chicos corriendo tan deprisa como si lo estuviera siguiendo el diablo.

Mikasa soltó una risita sin entender lo que pasaba y yo la acompañe con una carcajada más estridente. Seguido de eso se encogió de hombros y entro en la habitación, examinó el desastre levantando una ceja y con una media sonrisa en el rostro y luego negó cerrando los ojos.

En su cabeza resonó una frase parecida a "hombres, con ellos nunca se sabe" o algo por el estilo.

Se acuclilló aun lado del desastre y se puso manos a la obra. Comenzó por juntar y ordenar las hojas por número de página, me arrime por sobre su hombro y pude comprobar que afortunadamente Armin era muy ordenado. Siguió con la vela que yacía partida en dos en el piso, la tomó y la examinó un segundo.

Le vi estirar el brazo y tomar una cerilla del cajón de su amigo para encender la pequeña mechita que sobresalía en la punta, esperó unos segundos y luego con la llama calentó la parte del otro pedazo por donde se había separado. Cuando estuvo suficientemente caliente los unió y esperó que se pegasen.

Me senté de piernas cruzadas en el piso y la observe terminar de ordenar. Acomodó las sabanas en sus respectivas camas y finalmente ubicó el candelabro con su vela sobre la mesita de noche.

La observó con una mueca en el rostro "la mecha interior aún sigue rota… pero creo que quedó bien" pensó.

_Quedo perfecta preciosa._

Entonces la vi pasarse la punta del dedo índice por los labios y recordé que hasta hace unas horas… o talvez menos ella se había estado besuqueando con mi sargento. Fruncí el ceño.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que no había pensado en eso desde que ocurrió el pequeño percance con los chicos…

_¿No querías un pasa tiempos? Ahí lo tienes…_

Era cruel… y mucho. De solo recordar las expresiones de esos pobres soldados me acometía una mescla entre culpa y risa. Podría divertirme con ellos tan solo un poco más. Por supuesto no abusaría de su inocencia y susceptibilidad pero podría hacerles una que otra bromita solo si me era imperante la necesitad de distraerme.

Y por como siguieron los días después de eso… solo puedo decir pobres chicos.

El resto del día lo pasé con Mikasa que anduvo de allá para acá por el cuartel limpiando y cuando por fin terminó se cambió de ropa y salió a entrenar.

A penas di un paso tras ella fuera del cuartel sentí una ráfaga de viento congelado que me habría calado los huesos de haber tenido. A Mikasa se le puso la piel de gallina bajo y fuera de los pequeños top y short de entrenamiento que llevaba.

Que inconsciente era esa niña, ¿acaso no veía que estaba helando afuera? Y ella así como si estuvieran cayendo los patos asados… si seguía así iba a pescar un resfriado. Y como últimamente se le daba andar de besucona con mi sargento… ¡claro! lo iba a contagiar a él.

Con los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad resfriados no íbamos a llegar ni a la primera cuadra del distrito de Trost.

Ya estaba sonando como mi madre.

Para fortuna de todos Armin la había visto salir y se apresuró en alcanzarle algo parecido a una sudadera. Era de hombre, estaba un tanto vieja aunque bien cuidada y limpia. El largo de brazos le sentaba perfecto aunque de torso se le hacía un poco ancha y le llegaba casi hasta media nalga pero estaba bien. O eso pensó la misma Mikasa.

Y comenzó. Dio diez vueltas al cuartel y luego realizo dos series de cada ejercicio o flexión que se le vino a la cabeza. Algunos ni siquiera estaba segura de hacerlos bien y yo no podía decir mucho más porque nunca en mi vida, ni menos en mi "no vida" los había visto.

Hizo una pausa, estiró los músculos solo para después de eso coger un saco, colgarlo de una viga y comenzar a golpearlo.

Patada, combo, patada, patada, combo. Derecha, izquierda…

A los quince minutos comenzó a aburrirme el verla azotar ese pobre saco. Me recosté en la entrada del cuartel en lo más alto de los tres escalones y me dedique a escuchar los golpes. Uno… dos… tres puñetazos y una patada. Ese era el patrón. Hasta que su mente emitió un brillo resplandeciente que me sobresalto. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada en el lugar y vi a Levi acercándose desde el establo sin prestar mayor atención a nada.

-bonito atuendo Ackerman- dijo con su usual tono de voz desinteresado que tanto jodía a Mikasa. Yo solté una pequeña risita y me les quedé viendo.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada más sería que pudo, bufó y luego siguió en lo suyo.

Patada, combo, patada. Un derechazo, luego otro y una patada…

Puse los ojos en blanco y me deje caer nuevamente hacía atrás. ¡Qué aburrido!, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer… o talvez sí. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos y luego di dos palmaditas nerviosas. Iría a hacerles una pequeña visita a los soldaditos.

Me puse de pie y decidí ir caminando al encuentro de los chicos. Los encontré en su pieza exhaustos luego de limpiar todo un sector del cuartel. Pero todos estaban alerta, aun recordaban el episodio de la mañana aunque Armin hubiese intentado convencerlos de que todo había sido causa de un poco de viento y la poderosa sugestión colectiva.

_Hola_\- dije consiente de que ninguno podía oírme. Pero sentí como en lo más profundo de sus mentes algo se activaba.

Comencé por hacer rebotar un poco el colchón donde descansaba Eren, luego tiré de un pie al castaño alto que yacía recostado sobre la cama superior de la litera que compartía con el calvo. Eren se sobresaltó pero de inmediato intentó atribuir una explicación lógica a lo que sintió, miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que todos seguían tranquilos pero de inmediato se encontró con la cara asustada de Jean que se aferraba con ambas manos a la orilla de la litera. Ambos tragaron duro y yo exploté en carcajadas.

Sé que era perverso disfrutar del sufrimiento de otros pero ahora… recién, podía empatizar con los fantasmas y espíritus de las leyendas o cuentos que se pasaban sus días atormentando a los demás. ¡Es que estar muerto es terriblemente tedioso! Ni siquiera tengo alguien o algo con quien charlar. Y así de esta forma me podía hacer sentir… en aquel tiempo me gustaba llamarlo "comunicación no verbal"

Pasaba los días con Levi o Mikasa pero raramente me animaba a acompañarlos cuando estaban juntos. Aunque me encargaba cada tanto de echar un vistazo a través de los ojos de alguno de los dos para asegurarme de que no se habían pasado de los besos. Y resultó ser que no lo hacían, en realidad pocas veces se besaban y cuando lo hacían mantenían las manos fuera del juego. Aunque eso poco me consolara.

Finalmente los hombres del escuadrón de Levi se convirtieron en mis victimas permanentes ya que la única vez que intente lo mismo con las chicas la castaña, Sasha, intentó incendiar una cortina y me dio en la cabeza con una papa. Fue un encuentro un tanto desafortunado, y en función de la salvedad física de toda la legión decidí no volver a intentarlo.

El último episodio que les voy a relatar sucedió una noche en que por fin me animé a acompañar a Levi a su habitación. Apenas estuvimos tras la puerta sentí la presencia de Mikasa dentro de la habitación, bufé y pensé _"¿enserio?"_ pero apenas Levi hubo abierto la puerta y pude ver el bonito rostro de la pelinegra sentí una felicidad inmensa de tenerla en frente mío. No la había visto en todo el día y recién hasta ese momento reparé en lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Avancé antes que Levi y la abracé, sentí como contuvo el aliento sorprendida por algo que su sentido común no lograba explicar pero pronto lo superó.

-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Erwin ya está de vuelta.

_¡Qué bien! Que linda es cuando trae buenas noticias._

-lo sé- respondió Levi mirando a Mikasa con una ceja alzada- ¿Erwin?

-como sea- se apresuró Mikasa- ¿estas contento?

Cada uno seguía en su posición ella sentada en la cama con los brazos apoyados uno a cada lado del cuerpo y él ligeramente apoyado en la silla donde había colgado su chaqueta.

-sí, bastante.

-que bien- soltó Mikasa extrañamente cortante. Yo saboreé un leve tinte de celos en su tono.

-son cariños diferentes ya te lo dije.

-lo sé.

-ven aquí- la invitó ella se puso de pie y se dejó besar en la boca. Yo sonreí desde la cama haciendo caso omiso de la puntada en la cabeza.

_¿Por qué sonrío?_

-Levi yo no siento nada por ti.

-ni yo por ti.

-no permitiré que te enamores de mi- dijo ella con todo de burla. Con ese extraño sentido del humor que nacía entre ellos a veces.

-uf… que las diosas me libren.

Me reí, pero a Mikasa no le hizo gracia y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿sabías que los expertos dicen que el sexo entre amigos fortalece la amistad?

-Levi…-advirtió Mikasa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta rodando los ojos.

El semblante de mi sargento seguía serio pero había cierto tinte en su tono de voz que indicaba que decía todo eso para joder a la chica y probablemente deshacerse de ella por ese día. Pero por un flechazo de información que escapo de su cabeza, tuve la certeza de que si se le presentaba la ocasión no duraría en hacerlo.

Exhalé con dificultad.

-¡tú dijiste que éramos amigos! hazte cargo Ackerman.

-ya me voy…-canturreó la pelinegra al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Ni bien se hubo ido Levi se dejó caer en la cama y le oí proferir algo muy parecido a una grabe carcajada, la cual más que provocarme gracia me provocó calosfríos. Definitivamente reírse no era lo de él.

Después de todo lo que pasaba, yo seguía más o menos tranquila. El fundamento de mi tranquilidad tenía como base la falta de sentimientos amorosos dentro de ellos, si bien estaba segura de que se querían y hasta ellos mismos lo sabían no era el tipo de cariño que por ejemplo yo sentí alguna vez por Levi… ¿Por qué digo sentí? Simplemente porque estoy empezando a creer que así como soy ahora hasta mis sentimientos son imaginarios.

* * *

**Primera vez en la vidaa de este fic que creo que no debo disculparme por la exagerada demora :) me siento feliz! jajajaj tanto que ni siquiera sé que escribir petra ya lo dijo todo por mi... Graciaaaas jajaj aprovecho de agradecer infinitamente los reviews me alegran la vida de verdad respondí algunos pero no estoy segura de haberlos respondido todos asique pido perdon por mi idiotes jajaja les mano muchso besos de verdad ya pronto entro a la universidad y creo que me será un poco más dificil actualizar pero intentaré escribir lo maximo que me sea posible en lo poco y nada de vacaciones que me queda :) ya vieron la portada de la historia o la imagen en realidad no sé como se le llama :) a mi me gusta bastante! bien los dejo gracias por todoooo besoooos y cariños.!**


	6. Palabras silenciosas

_**Las palabras más silenciosas son las que suelen traer la peor tempestad**_

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde su primer beso hasta lo que voy a relatarles ahora? No lo sé y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado porque para mí el tiempo no es más que un imaginativo regulador de la vida de los vivos, claro. Ahora me gusta medir o contabilizar mí no vida en función de lo que ocurre o no ocurre en ella. Y ese periodo que me voy a saltar se caracterizó precisamente por ser un periodo no contable porque verdaderamente no ocurrieron muchas cosas que lograran arrancarme de mi zona de confort. Se podría decir que me encontraba en un estado de aletargamiento casi total.

Cualquiera- en cambio- podría decir que se trató de uno de los periodos más emocionantes y a la vez sorpresivos de lo que se tiene registro en la legión pero a mí, ya pocas cosas me sorprenden. Además, de todos modos lo veía venir, desde que estaba viva aquella vez que el comandante me preguntó con su voz grabe y su tono sabio si yo creía que de verdad estábamos luchando contra el enemigo correcto. No supe que decir, pero luego todo se hizo más claro. ¡Y vaya que estábamos equivocados!

No me daré a la tarea de relatarles lo que sucedió a nivel macro, simplemente me limitaré a darles una pincelada que solo tendrá como fin contextualizar lo que realmente les quiero contar:

Luego de la recuperación del comandante, las cosas estuvieron lejos de volver a la "normalidad", los papeles se invirtieron y gracias en gran parte a las acciones de la teniente Hanji se obtuvo información preciada que llevó a la legión a encontrar un enemigo dentro de las mismas murallas. Esto se tradujo en censura y persecución de los miembros de la legión por parte de la policía militar central y por lo tanto en cero misiones extra murallas.

Fue ese el periodo más largo de distancia entre Levi y Mikasa. Aunque paradójicamente vivían más juntos que nunca, su relación se había enfriado al punto de volver a llamarse "señor" y "Ackerman" entre ellos.

¿La razón? No la sé muy bien, de un día para otro Levi comenzó a evitarla, aunque de vez en cuando pasaban la noche en la compañía del otro, todo era diferente. Y Luego vinieron los episodios donde Eren comenzó a correr más peligro que nunca y Mikasa volcó toda su atención en él.

Eren volvió a brillar con intensidad sobre la vida de Mikasa, atrayéndola como si del mismo centro de la tierra se tratase, aunque la maltratara como siempre, ella seguía allí. Así fue como el precioso chiquillo de ojos verdes comenzó a ganarse mi odio. Se convirtió en el blanco permanente de mis "inocentes" bromas que alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de crueldad hasta el punto de dejarlo como loco o estúpido muchísimas veces frente a todo el escuadrón.

Había días- debo admitir- en los que sentía lastima por él. Pero eso ocurría muy rara vez.

¡Es que me sentía tan vacía!, tan ávida de –aunque fuere- una pequeña mirada entre las dos personas que amaba, tan necesitada de que tuvieran un pequeño momento a solas, que olvidé todas mis autoimpuestas reglas morales … si hasta me enfrasque en la tarea de escudriñar como una sabandija hasta lo más íntimo de las mentes de mis dos pelinegros.

Encontré cosas horribles, recuerdos traumáticos que preferiría no haber visto pero también halle puertas cuidadosamente cerradas sin manijas ni cerradura para poder encajar una llave. No pude hacer más que especular con respecto a esos lugares pero en realidad cuando lo pensé mejor decidí que no me apetecía abrir esas puertas.

Grande fue mi jolgorio cuando por fin, escondido en lo más recóndito de sus mentes descubrí que ambos, de alguna forma u otra extrañaban ese vínculo especial que tiempo atrás habían compartido. Leer esos sentimientos y sus claves me ayudo a poder descubrir esos muchos momentos en los que sin querer exteriorizaban esa necesidad o costumbre por el otro en pequeños gestos.

Hubo una vez –por ejemplo- en la cual Mikasa tropezó y estrelló su cabeza contra la tierra con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente durante algunos minutos. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a Levi de pie frente a ella.

Recuerdo haber saltado de la emoción segura de que volverían a hablarse, a tocarse, a verse como lo hacían antes. Pero en vez de eso, él la había regañado y ella lo había ignorado.

Luego de leer sus mentes ahora comprendo que en realidad, Levi había estado a punto de estirar su mano y Mikasa había estado a punto de aceptarla impulsados por la fuerza de la costumbre y por sus ganas de volver el tiempo atrás. "pero no se puede" habían pensado ambos y se había limitado a escupir un forzado:

-¿todo en orden?

-sí señor.

Había tardes en las cuales Mikasa preparaba el té negro de Levi el verlo llegar a la cabaña con cara de pocos amigos. Lo preparaba con cariño, conocía de memoria el sabor favorito de mi sargento pero cuando estaba a medio camino de la habitación de Levi recordaba que ya nada era como antes y ella misma se bebía el amargo té de un solo sorbo quemándose la garganta en el proceso.

Mantenían sus cabezas y sus cuerpos ocupados hasta tal punto que casi, casi podían ver la cara del otro sin tensarse bajo la necesidad de correr y preguntarle como estaba, abrazarlo y estrechar contra si a su otro yo. Pero la verdad era que sus mentes constantemente resonaba el eco del nombre de su contraparte.

Y eso a mí… me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

¡¿Cómo podía existir gente tan terca?!

Cuantas veces no estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro a cada uno para ver si así lograban reaccionar. ¡Trace planes infalibles! Que terminaron por fracasar, manipule a los demás chicos para que preguntaran a Mikasa por el sargento y al sargento por Mikasa pero nada ¡NADA! Surgió efecto.

Producto de tanto esfuerzo alcancé a un nivel de cansancio sin precedentes en mí, producto de lo cual desparecí por completo durante tres días aproximadamente.

_Gran error._

Cuando por fin se me ocurrió volver, me arrepentí una y mil veces de haberme esfumado tanto tiempo. En ese periodo ya habían vuelto a vivir en el cuartel y el lugar era un torbellino, el reciente secuestro de Eren e Historia tenía a todos con los nervios de punta… al escucharlo de la propia boca del comandante me paralice un momento pero mi intuición me indicó con ahínco que había una persona en especial que debía estar sufriendo el doble o el triple que todos los demás.

_Mikasa._

La busque en el piso que me encontraba, pero no tenía tiempo de registrar yo misma cada rincón de cuartel por lo que me dedique a buscar en las mentes de los soldados que pasaban cerca de mí algún recuerdo en el que apareciese la chica.

¡Bingo!

Un soldado de pelo marrón la había visto dirigirse al comedor. Y allí la encontré.

Cuando llegué el lugar está sumido en la más lúgubre penumbra, tanto que lo único que lograba distinguir era la silueta de Mikasa recortada contra la única y tenue luz azulosa que se filtraba tímidamente por la ventana.

_Pobre niña mía, aun ni siquiera termina de asomar el sol y tú ya has sufrido suficiente por al menos un par de vidas más._

Me senté sobre la mesa en la que ella apoyaba los brazos formando una cuna para su cabeza y le acaricie el cabello con cuidado. Su mente emitió una pequeña alarma pero ella la ignoró, no tenía ánimos de alarmarse ni menos de prestar atención a un simple calosfrío.

Sentí impotencia, era en momentos como ese en los cuales me reprochaba mi estúpida debilidad y deseaba estar viva con todas mis fuerzas para poder abrasarle y hacerle saber que no estaba sola. ¡Que ya no debía estarlo más! ¡Nunca más!

Entonces sentí la puerta abrirse.

Ah!- dije al ver entrar a Armin por la puerta- eso ella ya lo sabe.

-Mikasa.

Apenas levantó la cabeza para poder verlo tomar asiento frente a ella justo al otro lado de la mesa.

-hoy ha salido una expedición para rescatar a Eren

Ambas nos enderezamos para prestar atención, no era de extrañarse que yo no tuviera la más mínima idea de que se había armado una misión para rescatar a Eren e Historia ¿Pero que Mikasa no supiera? Eso sí que era raro.

La mente de Mikasa dio un giro radical de la preocupación a la desesperación de pronto como si todas las piezas de un rompe cabeza hubiesen caído en su lugar revelándole una terrible verdad.

-¡¿Quiénes fueron?!- gritó.

Se puso de pie para golpear la mesa con ambas manos botando la silla en el proceso. Me espanté por el golpe y el remezón que pegó la mesa bajo la fuerza de Mikasa.

El chico rubio no se inmutó, seguía allí inclinado ligeramente sobre el respaldo de la silla con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-Armin….

-es un buen equipo Mikasa, lo traerán de vuelta- le aseguró

Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Mikasa, lo supe porque su semblante no mejoró ni menos relajó la tensión de sus manos sobre la madera.

-¿Quiénes?

Vi su expresión desesperada y me golpeó el brillo resplandeciente de su mente con tanta fuerza que sentí la realidad demacrarme el rostro obligándome a comprender lo que ocurría a la perfección.

_Hay no… no puede ser._

-el sargent….

-¡NO!

El desgarrador grito de Mikasa resonó en el comedor vacío asustando a Armin.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- exigió saber presa de la furia, cuando las lágrimas se le rebalsaban de los ojos.

-es… complicado Mikasa.

-¡NO!- le gritó nuevamente volviendo a golpear la mensa. Armin alcanzó a duras penas a esquivar una silla que le aventó la pelinegra.

Respondió algo y escuché más gritos pero no fui capaz de reaccionar. Estaba allí pasmada viendo como Mikasa lloraba y desquitaba con el pobre Armin.

Y él que creía traer buenas noticias…

Finalmente la tormenta se acabó, al menos aparentemente. El chico tomó a su amiga por el brazo y la arrastró de vuelta a su habitación.

-quédate aquí te traeré algo para comer- dijo y desapareció dejando a Mikasa sola. Bueno, conmigo.

Ambas permanecimos pensativas.

Entonces un recuerdo arremetió contra mí azotándome, obligándome a prestarle atención como si- una vez más- ella estuviera deseosa de hacérmelo saber.

Era aquel mismo día mucho antes del amanecer, mucho antes de que yo apareciese y encontrara a Mikasa en el comedor. Todo estaba muy oscuro y ella lloraba hecha un ovillo en la intimidad de una habitación sin ocupante.

Estaba preocupada por Eren, y no importaba lo que hiciese, ni que se repitiera así misma cien o mil veces "que todo saldría bien" "que debía ser fuerte" no lograba arrancarse esa maldita y asfixiante presión de su pecho.

Sintió el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. No fue necesario preguntarse de quien se trataba, los pasos que le siguieron y esa familiar reacción involuntaria de su mente le hicieron saber de inmediato que se trataba de Levi. Pero se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí- soltó sin miramientos- pero la verdad estas peor de lo que pensé.

Mikasa reprimió una sonrisa entre las lágrimas y levantó la vista solo para asegurarse de que esta vez sí que no se trataba de una mala jugada de sus sentidos. Para estar completa y totalmente segura de que era realmente él esta vez.

-vete- le respondió aunque ambos sabían que no era enserio.

-bien si eso quieres….- dijo él con aire falsamente dolido- me voy.

Sintió nuevamente los pasos pero esta vez en dirección contraria, no alcanzaba a divisar mucho más allá de sus propias manos, así que calculó mentalmente que Levi debía estar por alcanzar la manija de la puerta. Se puso de pie y se lanzó a sus brazos los cuales por supuesto ya la esperaban dispuestos para ella.

Y entonces él lo dijo… eso que ella misma se había repetido hasta el cansancio.

-todo va a estar bien.

Pero esta vez sí surtió efecto. No sabía si la convenció la espontanea suavidad con la que lo dijo o si simplemente la tranquilizo la potencia de su abrazo, el exquisito y masculino aroma entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Sentí ese familiar mal estar estomacal acompañado por esa común sensación de desvanecimiento latente y… por primera vez lo disfruté. Me dejé seducir por el recuerdo de Mikasa, me permití pensar que todo estaba bien. Imaginé por un momento que Levi nunca se había marchado en esa misión suicida con solo otros dos soldados.

Y cuando miré a mi lado supe que ella también lo imaginaba. Porque por un pequeño momento, le vi sonreír.

"No mueras" pensó "porque si lo haces, no sé qué mierda voy a hacer sin ti…no puedo perderlos a los dos"

Me arrastré hasta quedar pegada a ella, estaba fría como un hielo, pasé uno de mi brazos por sobre sus hombros y la abracé con fuerza.

Las palabras de Levi resonaban silenciosas en su mente una y otra vez. Desatando nuevamente la tormenta. Desencadenando nuevamente el caos.

De ahí en más me pasé día y noche junto a ella. Y gracias a la diosas… Armin también lo hizo, además de tener la delicadeza de comentarle todos los detalles del plan que él mismo había ideado junto al comandante. Le aseguró de todas las formas posibles que nada podía salir mal.

Ambas nos lo creímos en gran parte, Mikasa más que yo. Porque por más que trataba y trataba de encontrar a Levi por algún lugar, de buscarlo con mi pensamiento lo más lejos que podía llegar no tenía ni la más mínima pista sobre él.

* * *

**han pasado siglos... !La universidad me consume! ademas... me embarque en un reto del "Cuartel general de Trost" el que ya terminé y entregué y les invito a que lean... no trata sobre ninguna pareja pero de todas formas si a alguien le interesa leer un poco sobre Eren, bienvenidos sean... por fín termine este cortísimo cap :) espero que les guste... y vuelvo a repetir (aunque talves no sea necesario) que las noches que ellos pasan juntos no tienen nada de romaticas ni sexualonas jajaja no aun -.- ok ok basta de spoiler! espero les guste y prometo que el proximo cap será más largo... no prometo que será muy pronto pues lo haré en cuanto tenga un respiro jaja no sé si lo saben pero en mi pais (chile) han ocurrido bastantes catástrofes este año... incendios forestales monumentales, alud, e inundaciones en el desierto! asique bueno, tempoco tenía muchas ganas de escribir D: pero ahora que es fin de semana santo (aunque yo no lo celebre... solo como infinito chocolate) tube tiempo y creo que lo aprobeche al maximo, les mando besos a todas y todos! bye 3**


	7. En esos días

**En esos días**

Describir lo terribles que fueron los días que siguieron, lo agónicamente extensos que se hicieron… tal vez sería una exageración. Aunque Mikasa podría decir otra cosa y ¡Armin! Estoy segura de que él opinaría todo lo contrario y tendría unas cuantas cosas más que decir, pero que por supuesto, no lo hizo, ni lo hará.

Lo que pasó fue que…

Mikasa se levantó al segundo día con un aire renovado, como cuando después de una temporada tempestuosa de arduo trabajo puedes por fin, dormir más de ocho horas seguidas y el siguiente día te levantas como si acabases de nacer –al menos exteriormente, daba esa impresión- recuerdo que se dio un baño y salió a entrenar. Hasta ahí todo bien, pues, yo que estaba aún sumida en un aletargamiento de un nivel bastante particular, devanándome mis fantasmales sesos por encontrar aunque fuese una pequeña pista del paso de Levi, hurgando como un miserable ladrón en las mentes de las personas que podrían haberlo visto pasar siquiera, tuve que apoyarme de la fuerza de Mikasa para poder levantarme y seguirla.

Ya lo dije antes… ella es fuerte como él. Yo no tengo cabida en su mundo, ni nunca la tuve. Porque para mí esa fuerza que ellos tienen, no solo la física sino que esa caótica fuerza interior que prácticamente los obliga a levantarse, esa que los arrastrara a continuar siempre hacia adelante… me es totalmente incomprensible.

El asunto es que, acuestas de Mikasa yo me levanté de mi deplorable estado –si es que es que hay algo más deplorable que estar muerto- y encontré tranquilidad bajo su sombra protectora. ¡Todo iba de maravillas!

Mikasa comenzó a pasar tiempo con Armin, él era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba y además parecía alegre de volver a verla en pie y con esos aires renovados. Nunca he terminado de entender del todo la relación de fraternidad extrema que hay entre esos dos, no es que sea algo extraordinario pero lo que me intriga es aquella insospechada faceta parlanchina que nace de Mikasa. Si bien Armin no es en lo cotidiano una persona que busque conversar con todo aquel que se le cruza como si lo es Sasha o la teniente Hanji, me ha sido fácil detectar en él una amabilidad extrema, al punto de mostrarse abierto a sostener una amena conversación con cualquier persona aun cuando en realidad no le interese en lo más mínimo. A pesar de eso, después de todo Armin si es una persona de la cual se espera en lo ordinario pueda sostener una conversación, es por eso que no me sorprende cuando lo veo charlando con Mikasa, en cambio ella… sí que muestra un súbito cambio cuando se encuentra en la seguridad de un dialogo con su amigo rubio. Es como si de pronto la Mikasa hermética dejase caer sus candados de hierro para dejar salir a la Mikasa relajada que puede explayarse sin miramientos sobre todos y ningún tema en específico.

Con Eren, Mikasa es protectora, siempre alerta, lo único que puede arrancarla de su coraza es la desesperación, el llanto o en su defecto el amor. Pero cuando esta con Armin, la coraza se deshace por saberse innecesaria, pues es él el único que tiene el privilegio de conocer a la mujer relajada en que puede convertirse, porqué él- creo yo- no espera nada de ella, con él Mikasa no tiene expectativas que intentar llenar, no tiene que ser la mejor soldado, no tiene que ser la mujer de hierro.

Lo más similar a lo que vi de Mikasa cuando estaba con Levi, excepto porque con mi sargento, no son necesarias las palabras, basta la presencia, basta el reflejo de ellos mismos en la mirada del otro.

De cualquier manera fue Armin quien en esos días se encargó de cargar con el pilar fundamental de la salud mental de Mikasa, pero ese – puedo asegurar yo, y aun con más fuerza podría hacerlo Armin- es un trabajo muy pesado. Sobre todo cuando la ansiedad y el estrés de la constante especulación empezaron a salírsele de las manos a Mikasa y comenzó a descargar toda frustración en un desmesurado principio de protección para con Armin.

De pasar amenas tardes de charlas despreocupadas con él, llegó a pasar el día entero siguiéndolo y procurándole seguridad extrema. De haber podido seguirlo al baño seguramente lo habría hecho, pero el muchachito reunió valor para pedirle espacio aunque fuere en aquel momento tan íntimo.

Cuando las idas al baño de Armin se volvieron demasiado frecuentes, comencé a sospechar que lo hacía solo para escapar de la constante vigilancia de su amiga. Por lo tanto fui yo, quien lo siguió, rogando a cada paso que daba llevar razón en mis lógicas a priori. Eché un vistazo dentro del baño que compartían todos los hombres a la hora de los entrenamientos. Para mi suerte no era aún la hora de entrenar y Armin se encontraba solo y encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño.

Me acerque hasta apoyar mi oído en la puerta inmediatamente cercana al chico y le hallé suplicando paciencia al vacío. Auto convenciéndose de que Levi traería de vuelta a Eren cuanto antes y Mikasa volvería a ser la misma de siempre, esa a la que él estaba acostumbrado y sabía muy bien cómo tratar. Le oí además prometerse a sí mismo en voz alta que una vez que eso ocurriera procuraría ser más comprensivo con Eren cuando explotase en ira en contra de Mikasa pues ahora entendía que vivir bajo esa incesante presión y atención era muy cansador. Aunque eso no justificase la forma en que Eren trataba a su hermana.

Recuerdo que aquellos pensamientos lograron sacarme una sonrisa y terminaron por despertarme, debía hacer algo al respecto. Era hora de dejar de lamentarme y tomar cartas en el asunto.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso cayó cuando Mikasa siguió a Armin hasta su cuarto y le comunicó que desde aquella noche se iría a dormir con él.

La cara de espanto de Armin, la de excitación de Jean y la emoción de Connie, todo sumado a mi estúpida moralidad y mi fijación por obedecer las reglas desataron en mí un estado de cólera.

Recuerdo que conté hasta diez, cuando empezaron a discutir, luego hasta cien y cuando ya iba llegando casi al mil se me escapó un manotón iracundo que fue a parar a la espalda de Mikasa, que parada así como estaba, con la guardia baja y la piernas ancladas de una forma poco estable resintió aquel golpe venido de la nada, perdió el equilibrio, y terminó por caer sobre Armin que hasta ese momento se hallaba de pie frente a ella. Por su puesto luego de mi descuidada acción me arrepentí y conscientemente escruté las mentes de cada uno de los presentes solo para asegurarme de que habían atribuido el incidente a un descuido de la propia Mikasa. Y así era.

_¡Pobrecito rubio!_

Él, que estaba sometido a la constante preocupación por su mejor amigo e Historia, a los incansables experimentos y locuras de la teniente Hanji y que encima de todo tenía que soportar los acosos de Mikasa. Lo hacía todo en completo silencio, simplemente porque entendía las razones y creía que dejando que ella lo cuidase ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor. Pero toda paciencia tiene su límite y aunque la de Armin era prácticamente infinita cedió a la realidad y comprendió que su sufrimiento no estaba ayudando de ninguna forma a Mikasa.

-tienes que irte, no puedes dormir aquí.

Mikasa aún estaba sacudiéndose el polvo de la chaqueta y lanzando miradas asesinas sobre Jean y Connie que reían del incidente.

-mírame, por favor- suplicó el rubio. Mikasa podía ser terca pero él siempre podía hacerla entrar en razón. Aunque en esa ocasión yo creía que lo único que podía salvarlo de la perdición, era un milagro.

¡Y vaya que lo tuvo!

En medio de una charla- fuera de la habitación y lejos de los ojos y oídos indiscretos de sus compañeros- se nos acercó Sasha corriendo.

-Están aquí- gritó cuando aún le faltaban varios metros para llegar.

No alcancé a asimilar del todo el mensaje de la chica de coleta alta y ojos marrones que nos miraba con expectación. La mente de Mikasa se abrió de golpe, con tanta fuerza que lo sentí como si me succionara dentro de ella y me obligase a observar y escuchar todos los pensamientos, imágenes y recuerdos que se le vinieron a la mente.

Por algunos minutos creí férreamente que me ahogaría entre tanta información junta, eso… o terminaría inconsciente producto de asfixia o algo parecido. Para mi conveniencia Mikasa salió disparada tras Sasha y el suspiro que soltó Armin acompañado de su inmenso temple y tranquilidad mental me otorgaron un soporte increíblemente fuerte para seguir en pie. Me apoyé en su hombro y lo sentí enderezarse de pronto como si hubiese resentido el peso de mi cuerpo.

El chico dio gracias mentalmente a todo lo divino… y lo remató con un "si es que hay algo divino".

Que buena acotación. Sinceramente cada día estaba y estoy más convencida de que este muchachito así de apariencia tan debilucha y enclenque como se ve, tiene una estrella particular. Si, Mikasa tiene la fuerza, Eren tiene el poder titán, pero Armin tiene algo más potente.

Entonces reaccioné… por fin ¡Levi estaba devuelta! Seguí los pasos de Armin y al doblar la última esquina antes de llegar a la oficina del comandante lo vi, allí de pie con su típica cara de nada y presencia de todo. Sentí un alivio tan grande al verlo que corrí y lo estreché entre mi brazos con fuerza.

Recuerdo haber disfrutado la forma como contuvo el aire y tensó levemente los músculos a mi contacto. Después de tantos días ¡él estaba allí! Devuelta sano y salvo.

Me separé de él con lágrimas en los ojos… había estado tan preocupada que no podía controlarme en este momento. Pero había algo en el ambiente que no encajaba. Me volteé y comprobé que todos los soldados miraban a mi Sargento con descarada evidencia, y eso era algo que no se veía muy a menudo, por lo general los soldados le temían lo suficiente a Levi como para no dirigirle la mirada por más de tres segundos seguidos.

Pero más extraño me pareció que Levi no tuviese ni la más mínima intención de encararlos, la verdad, ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención, simplemente estaba allí, de pie con los brazos tras la espalda y la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared de enfrente.

Entonces posé mi mirada en uno de los soldados, el más alto, el que parecía más desconcertado y abstraído mirando a mí sargento y pude ver la fuente de su descolocación:

Mucho antes de mi llegada, Mikasa había corrido y hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo hace algunos momentos, se había lanzado a los brazos de Levi con tanta desesperación como yo y había hundido su rostro en el pecho de mi sargento aunque para lograrlo tuviese que inclinarse con el fin de sortear los centímetros de diferencia.

-gracias por volver- susurró Mikasa en el recuerdo de aquel soldado, aun aferrada al cuerpo de su superior.

-el mocoso está allí dentro- respondió con tono frío Levi.

Entonces Mikasa se separó de él y empujó la puerta de la oficina con el hombro para re encontrarse con su hermano.

A pesar del dolor de estómago que sentí, lamenté inmensamente no haber presenciado tan conmovedora escena. Pero ¿Por qué mi sargento se habría mostrado tan frio con ella? Si desde aquí –donde yo estaba ahora parada a cinco pasos de él- podía sentir la inmensa falta que le había hecho Mikasa todos esos días.

Volteé nuevamente hacía Levi y supe que él también pensaba en eso. Le descubrí imaginando mil y una situaciones diferentes, inventando cosas que podría haber hecho y frases que podría haber dicho ¿Qué más daba si la hubiese besado en aquel lugar frente a todos? Suspiré sonoramente.

El curso de pensamientos de mi sargento se estaba acercando demasiado a la tortura psicológica porque por cada "que pasaría si…" había un "no se puede" "no se debe" "es imposible". Y yo que tiempo atrás habría saltado de la emoción, gritado y reído porque prácticamente él se estaba convenciendo de que entre él y Mikasa nunca habría algo y que ni siquiera debería intentarlo; me sentía cada vez más miserable, sentí una profunda decepción, mi corporalidad estaba excepcionalmente saludable si es que puede llamársele así aun estado relativamente bueno de un espíritu y eso volvía aún más agónico el sentimiento de decepción que se gestaba en mi interior.

Me dejé caer en la silla esperando algo más… algo que me animase. Entonces un recuerdo de Levi llegó a mí.

_Caminaba a paso rápido con un rumbo fijo: la oficina de Erwin. Ya era bastante tarde y la oscuridad era ama y señora del cuartel, pero él- como siempre- deambulada por los pasillos sin velas ni cerillas para poder ubicarse, sabía perfecto el camino, es más si se concentraba lo suficiente sabría exactamente cuántos escalones debía subir y hasta podría decir con maestría cuantos pasos habían desde su habitación hasta la oficina del comandante._

_Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar antes que el maldito número de pasos, de escalones, o de golpes a la puerta que debía dar para que Erwin atendiese. Aunque tratándose de Levi, sin duda sería cero, pues solía entrar a todos lados sin tocar. _

_En efecto había irrumpido en la oficina como quien entra a su habitación luego de un día horrible. Azotó la puerta, se sirvió un wiski y luego de dejarse caer con violencia haciendo temblar la pobre silla, acomodó sus pies sobre el escritorio. _

_Entonces al sentir por fin tranquilidad luego de tanto alboroto, el comandante había levantado la mirada de los papeles y lo había escrutado silenciosamente. _

_-¿tengo algo en la cara?_

_-No- por la mueca en el rosto del comandante me pude imaginar que se preguntaba el porqué de la visita de Levi allí. La experiencia siempre le había dicho que Levi con un wiski en la mano era sinónimo de problemas. _

_Luego de dos largos sorbos al licor Levi se animó a hablar._

_-voy a ir por el mocoso- había hecho una pausa premeditada para estudiar la expresión del hombre frente a él, pero no hubo cambio alguno._

_-Sabes que ya hay una brigada tras su huella, déjalos hacer su trabajo._

_-Lo hacen mal, demasiado lento. Iré yo- sentenció severo._

_Erwin había encorvado graciosamente una ceja y luego soltado una frase que Levi había estado intentando evitar, porque a él no le venía mentir, aunque cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser un excelso mentiroso, por lo general lo evitaba, sobre todo con Erwin._

_-¿lo dices por algo en especial? _

_-Mikasa, ella está muy preocupada._

_-Levi…- había dicho Erwin antes de soltar un suspiro e inclinarse hacía atrás en la silla- sé que quieres mucho a Mikasa, también yo la aprecio bastante, es una buena chica y un excelente soldado- él asintió una vez- pero quiero recordarte una cosa, si bien las relaciones entre solados no están prohibidas, no son convenientes. _

_-lo sé- gruñó dando un sorbo rápido al baso, era algo así como un "consuelo por la noticia"._

_-Pero ¿una vez más piensas pasarte las reglas por el culo verdad?_

_-solo quiero ir por el maldito mocoso y ya. Si tanto te preocupa luego tomaré toda la distancia que me sea posible._

_-solo quiero que te concentres en tu trabajo Levi._

_-mierda, mi madre nunca me dijo que hacer con mi puta vida y ahora lo haces tú. _

_-me preocupo._

_-como sea ¿Cómo sigue ese asunto?- preguntó apuntando con la barbilla en dirección a su brazo._

_-mejor._

Lo que pasó después Levi no quiso recordarlo por considerarlo poco relevante. A mí me pareció que me tiraban un balde de agua y hielo encima. ¿Enserio Levi iba a alejarse de Mikasa?

Se me escapó un gruñido tan potente que me desgarró la garganta.

¡Terco!- le grité

Volteé la cabeza con un gesto despectivo y miré en dirección a la puerta. No pretendía mirarlo a cara ni una vez más en lo que le restaba de vida si no entraba pronto en razón. Mi actitud era estúpida, lo sé, pues Levi jamás se enteraría de mi berrinche de niña pequeña y si lo hiciera probablemente no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Pero no lo podía evitar, ¡estaba furiosa!

Durante algunos segundos quise ir y golpear con fuerza al comandante Erwin, pero cuando por fin logré tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad pude ver el fondo de sus palabras. Lo que había detrás de esas tan aparentemente negativas advertencias… era la profunda preocupación por Levi, para no sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaba si Mikasa moría igual que lo habíamos hecho todos quienes lo rodeábamos? Ni bien lo pensé, supe que él podría soportarlo aunque sin duda sería muy doloroso pero también tuve la certeza de dos cosas aún más importantes.

La primera: Ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse de eso.

La segunda: Mikasa no era como todos los demás, ella no moriría.

Cuando desperté de mis pensamientos estaba sola, y sumida en una penumbra deprimente en todo lo largo y ancho de la palabra. Pero no tenía ganas de levantarme, esa noche dormí allí.

La mañana me despertó con todo el bullicio que trae consigo. Los portazos, los saludos, el ruido de los pasos sobre la madera rechinante y el bendito olor del desayuno, sobre todo el pan recién horneado. Cuanto añoraba en aquellos tiempos poder comer y saborear un mísero trozo de pan.

Me puse de pie y en marcha, en el camino me aseguré de que el chico titán recién llegado estaba bien, me crucé también con la rubia pequeña… Historia, quien se veía bastante tranquila. Todo parecía haber retomado un curso relativamente normal. Hasta que me topé con los dos responsables de mis más insoportables dolores de cabeza.

Los reconocí apenas me asomé por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Levi, no hacía falta verlos, ni tampoco es que pudiera ver a través de las paredes pero el brillo incandescente que emitía la mente de Mikasa me alertó de inmediato.

Él estaba apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta, seguramente en un vano intento por salir de allí, viéndola en silencio, mientras ella gesticulaba con calma pero con expresión severa.

-Levi

-sargento- le corrigió él.

-me importan una mierda los rangos, mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.

Él obedeció de mala gana. Yo solté una risita por la situación.

-estaba muy preocupada.

-lo sé Mikasa pero que quieres que haga, ya estoy aquí y traje a tu mocos… a Eren.

-¿estas celoso?

-No- respondió él, y pude ver que decía la verdad- se te hace tarde para el entrenamiento.

Me ubiqué a un costado de Mikasa y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro porque pude ver lo que pensaba, pude sentir lo que ella sentía. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que en esos días sin él se había percatado de muchas cosas. Pero ahí estaba intentado comprender que bicho le había picado al hombre frente a ella. Porque ahora de pronto se parecía más al despiadado sin corazón que ella había imaginado cuando lo conoció que al hombre que realmente era.

La oí suspirar cansada.

-¿recuerdas cuando te dije que algo en mi estaba mal?

Levi, que había girado la cara hacia la puerta la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-creo que suelo enamorarme de personas que nunca sentirán lo mismo por mí… es como si por alguna razón mi brújula biológica siempre indicase a mi corazón el camino y la persona equivocados.

-es estúpido- sentenció él, alertándose ante la repentina cercanía de Mikasa.

Sus caras estaban a menos de un centímetro, ella miraba levemente hacia abajo para que lo que chocase primero- en el caso de que pasase- fueran sus labios.

-demuéstramelo- le retó.

Levi cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Mikasa contra su piel. Inspiro silenciosamente aquel aire que provenía de ella, atesorando ese momento con todo su ser, pero luego le vimos estirar la mano hasta dar con la perilla y salir a paso tranquilo por la puerta.

Ambas nos quedamos allí viéndolo huir, porque eso hacía, aunque Mikasa no lo supiese. Levi estaba huyendo como un cobarde, pero no de ella, ni mucho menos de mí, sino de sí mismo y esos sentimientos que según él…no debían ser.

Me volteé a ver a la pelinegra cuando recordé que estaba junto a mí. Se veía tranquila, recién comenzaba a asimilar lo que había dicho, ¿estaba enamorada del sargento? Qué ironía. Pensó. Cuando había sido ella misma quien advertía a Levi que no se enamorase. Pues era imposible.

¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta? Lo pensó unos minutos… y ahí estaba.

Luego de abrazar a Levi frente a todos había entrado a la oficina y encontrado de Eren sentado frente al escritorio usando la silla del comandante. Había rodeado el mueble y lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, le había besado la frente y soltado las típicas frases de "estaba desesperada" "todo esto es mi culpa por no protegerte bien" "perdóname" y todas esas falsedades que solo ella se creía.

En ese abrazo se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: Cuando Eren la tocaba, sentía arder su piel ahí donde estaba en contacto con el chico, como si en vez de ropa fuese fuego lo que cubría su cuerpo; porque ella lo deseaba, quería abrazarlo y mantenerlo a su lado porque estaba dispuesta y empeñada en amarlo. Pero con Levi todo era distinto... no había ardor, ni fuego, sino algo muy diferente, como si un río de lava caliente se deslizase en su interior, inundando y apoderándose de todo, a paso lento, tan lento que la desesperaba, la atacaba y aunque intentaba frenarlo le era imposible, porque era imparable… arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Y esa era la cuestión más fundamental:

Ella estaba empeñada en amar a Eren, pero amar a Levi era algo que, aunque quisiera, no podía evitar. Su amor hacia el chico titán era pura voluntad. El amor que sentía por Levi era todo lo contrario.

_¡Él también te ama cariño, lo que pasa es que es terco como una mula… Y bruto!_

La abracé con fuerza, en parte porque quería mantenerme en pie, esos sentimientos me habían arrancado de sopetón toda la vitalidad que había acumulado durante esos días, pero más la abrazaba porque la quería y estaba feliz por lo que acababa de concluir.

Supe que costaría trabajo hacer entrar en razón a mi sargento, pero si de una cualidad que caracterizase a Mikasa se trata, además de su fuerza, valentía, y destreza, era su infinita perseverancia, había perseverado con Eren durante AÑOS, claro que podría con un terco sargento y su necedad exacerbada.

Salió de la pieza y comenzó su día y entrenamiento de forma normal, pero cada oportunidad que tuviese iba a aprovecharla al máximo. Si Levi quería jugar a ser terco, ella podía serlo el doble.

En cuanto percibí esa determinación en la mente de la chica, supe que no me haría falta visitar a los pobres muchachos del escuadrón de Levi durante un tiempo pues tendría suficiente que hacer y ver allí.

* * *

**Tiempo... pero no tanto :) eso es lo que me tomo jajaja... bueno ultimamente e estado ocupada en movilizaciones de mi universidad :) clases paralizadas y etc. Toma mucho tiempo y trabajo pero creo que tendré más tiempo para escribir, espero que el cap sea de su agrado y le adelanto que el otro talvez se aun poquito más ameno y con mucha más interacción entre Levi y Mikasa... ya es hora de que tomen el real protagonismo, ya sé que les dije que iran lento y lo harán pero vamos... ya es el 7mo cap o algo así tendré que darles un empujonsito. jajaja es decir, petra tendrá que hacerlo y encontrará en Armin un buen aliado... aunque el no lo sepa jajaja pobresillo le amo.**

**Les mando un beso! y millones de gracias por sus bonitos reviews y el apoyo :) de verdad! me llenan el corazón de amor y deseos de seguir escribiendo. gracias denuevo y nos leemos pronto! :3**


	8. Oportunidad

¡Tres semanas! Tres malditas semanas y el capitán Levi como si nada y como si todo a la vez, yo… sinceramente para esas alturas ya me habría rendido como mínimo cinco veces cansada del hastío que conlleva la ardua tarea de tratar con una persona que se empeña en alejarte de su vida, pero Mikasa no, ella seguía allí, a pesar de las pesadeces que le soltaba mi sargento en el rostro cada vez que podía.

Todo eso hasta que la bendita teniente Hanji que hasta aquel momento- debo admitir- no era santo de mi devoción, se sacó el premio a la mejor idea del año y el primer lugar en mi lista de aliados. Claro primer lugar que compartía con el lindo Armin.

La teniente entró sonriente en la oficina de Levi, ajustándose las gafas y pisando fuerte. Mi sargento le dedicó una mirada lasciva y fugaz que lejos de desanimarla la invitó a carraspear la garganta y pisotear en su lugar.

-¿Qué?- soltó Levi de su característico mal humor pero en un volumen moderado.

Hanji se pasó la mano por la coleta y luego soltó una carcajada, pero no hubo respuesta. El sargento dejó la pluma a un lado para apoyar los codos en la mesa y el mentón sobre sus puños cerrados mientras fulminaba a la mujer con la mirada.

-adivina qué enano- el tono sugerente de la teniente me indicaba una sola cosa… Levi tendría que ayudarla en algo. La cosa en el mundo que más le jodía hacer.

-No….-masculló mi sargento, adivinando la noticia- ¿Erwin lo sabe?

-El mismísimo Erwin lo decretó- respondió ella arqueando las cejas de forma graciosa.

Mi sargento soltó un suspiro de cansancio, yo me reí entre divertida y nerviosa por la situación. Y luego lo compadecí. Pero el sargento no había tenido un buen día y tal vez rabiar con la señorita Hanji unas horas no le haría nada mal, sobre todo para despejar la cabeza de los problemas legales de la legión y sobre todo de Mikasa. Aunque ese último punto no era del todo de mi agrado.

Azotó uno de sus puños contra el escritorio, que tambaleo sufridamente bajo el golpe. Suspiró y luego le mostró los dientes a la teniente.

-perfecto.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde más o menos la teniente soltó la bomba que desataría mi euforia emocional. La última tarea de Levi era ir a dejar las cajas de experimentos al sótano, pero, aunque él insistiese en que si… no podía solo.

Ni bien yo percibí esa idea en la cabeza de la teniente partí como si me persiguiera el diablo a buscar a Mikasa, la seguí a través de los ojos de sus compañeros hasta que finalmente di con su paradero. Cuando llegué allí me percaté de mi completa falta de plan lógico para llevar a la muchachita hasta donde la teniente.

No podía simplemente llegar y decirle "¡Hey Mikasa querida vamos donde Hanji!" bueno si, pero solo si quería matarla de un paro cardiaco por el susto. Porque como siempre me olvidaba de la cosa más fundamental: estoy muerta.

Suspiré y me deje caer sentada a un lado de mi protegida. Ella se encontraba en aquellos momentos charlando con sus dos mejores amigos, sentada de frente a ellos, sumidos en un ambiente casual y relajado en la medida de lo posible, porque si estaban Mikasa y Eren en una misma habitación… las cosas no siempre terminaban de la mejor forma, y eso Armin lo sabía muy bien ¡Mejor que nadie! Y por lo mismo se mantenía siempre alerta, siempre listo para saltar en la defensa de la paz y del bienestar de las únicas dos personas que le quedaban en el mundo.

Y yo, allí. Como siempre el anexo a todo lo que Mikasa hacía o decía. Encolerizada por tener que desperdiciar una oportunidad tan linda, tan perfecta de joder a Levi. Porque si lo veía desde una perspectiva más centrada que la de hace algunos momentos… no tenía absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de lograr que Mikasa bajase al sótano.

Sopesé todas la posibilidades, y al final solo me quedaron dos… o le hablaba y ella me escuchaba, o Armin me ayudaba de alguna forma.

"_Cariño, baja al sótano es urgente" "Mikasa vamos al sótano a joder a Levi, es una oportunidad única"_

Lo intenté con ahínco, pero nada, solo conseguí que la chica volteara un poco la cara para ver en mi dirección de reojo sin llegar a ver realmente nada.

Al menos sé que algo sintió, pero me percaté de un dato aún más interesante, había alguien que aun luego de que Mikasa regresase a la realidad, superado aquel desliz e intentase re integrarse a la conversación… seguía viendo de tanto en tanto en mi dirección. Armin.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me lancé al vacío apostando a que Armin podía oírme de alguna u otra forma. No perdía nada con intentarlo y la verdad ya no me quedaban más opciones, ni mucho menos tiempo, pues para todo el rato que me estaba tomado la ardua tarea de llevar a Mikasa al sótano, Levi ya debía haber hecho a lo menos dos viajes con cajas.

Me puse de pie nerviosa y me acerqué al muchacho. Ajena al daño emocional y mental que le podría haber provocado me di a la tarea de comenzar a mascullar cuanta cosa se me ocurrió. Y él me escuchaba, lo sé, porque su mente se desconectó de la conversación con sus amigos y dedicó toda su atención al suave murmullo de mis palabras en sus oídos.

Ya estaba por rendirme definitivamente cuando el rubio se puso de pie, abrió el cajón de la cómoda y descubrió que no le quedaban velas para el candelabro de la pieza.

-¿Mikasa podrías ir al sótano por más velas?- su pregunta tan inocente, con ese tono tan natural me hizo soltar una carcajada de emoción que de haber sido oída por alguien más me habría provocado mucha vergüenza.

La pelinegra lo miró un segundo en silencio preguntándose porque ella, pero luego suspiró y se puso de pie al recordar que Armin no era muy adepto a la oscuridad, por no decir que le temía directamente.

-bien.

La vi salir de la pieza a paso tranquilo y antes de siquiera pensar en seguirla me abalancé sobre Armin y lo bese en la frente y las mejillas. Él puso cara de espanto y luego se dejó caer sentado en el colchón aun lado de Eren.

En el camino Mikasa se cruzó con la teniente Hanji y mi sargento que discutían sobre una nimiedad sin aparente importancia. Vi la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra cuando notó como Levi le vigilaba de reojo y luego intentaba concentrarse en la discusión que lo ocupaba.

Pasó caminando excesivamente lento y alcanzó a escuchar que definitivamente Levi necesitaba ayuda con esas cajas que le quedaban. Rió por lo bajo y pensó en ofrecerse pero no fue necesario.

-¡Mikasa!- la llamo la estridente voz de la teniente.

Ella se detuvo a un lado de Levi y le observó en silencio.

-¿querida podrías hacerme el favor de ayudar al enano con estas cajas?

-puedo solo- intervino el sargento tensando los músculos.

-claro que puedo- respondió ella ignorando la intervención de Levi.

La teniente le agradeció y apenas el sargento se hubo volteado para cargar su pila de cajas, Hanji guiñó un ojo a Mikasa, que entre perturbada y divertida le dedicó una corta sonrisa.

El camino fue silencioso, cada dos por tres Levi observaba a Mikasa por el rabillo del ojo, acción de la cual ella estaba completamente consiente.

Al llegar fue Levi el primero en bajar los escalones por aquel pasillo oscuro. Mikasa se demoró algo más acomodando sus faldones para no tropezar penosamente y caer rodando al final de la escalera. La ropa de civil no era de su favorita en el mundo, si de ella dependiese los pantalones del uniforme serían su atuendo permanente. Y sinceramente la entiendo.

Cuando puso ambos pies sobre el uniforme piso del sótano, vio a Levi de pie al final de la habitación escrutándola silenciosamente. Dejó sus propias cajas a un costado de las del sargento y cuando se quiso acercar a él…. El muy terco se alejó de ella, enfilando escaleras arriba.

En ese momento desesperé, porque creí arruinado mi plan, me veía lanzado al bote de basura todos los esfuerzos mientras Levi subía un escalón tras otro sin ni siquiera detenerse un momento para dar una insignificante mirada hacia atrás, si tan solo lo hubiese hecho, habría visto lo mismo que yo: la delgada silueta de Mikasa viéndolo desde el pie de la escalera con los labios apretados en una línea como aguantando una mueca de profunda tristeza.

Pero todo en Levi me indicaba que no lo haría, aunque se moría por hacerlo, no lo haría, no voltearía aunque los músculos se le agarrotaran por el esfuerzo de caminar hacía siempre hacia adelante. Porque si lo hacía y la veía allí, así como sus anhelos la imaginaban, como su imaginación la pintaba, no podría seguir con el teatro y se lanzaría sin miramientos a esos brazos que tanto le gustaban.

Y yo… allí lamentándome el no poder hacer nada. Le vi partir y me quede quieta como estatua a un lado de Mikasa. Cerré los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de soltar todo el aire que tenía guardado un estruendoso golpe me alteró los nervios.

La chica a mi lado dio un saltito y soltó un chillido casi inaudible por la sorpresa.

-¿Levi?

Su bonita voz resonó chocando en las paredes hasta inundar todo el lugar. Se escuchó un nuevo golpe y luego el sonido de las botas contra los escalones de regreso. Hasta que Levi apareció en nuestro campo de visión con cara de pocos amigos.

-está cerrada…

Ambas nos enderezamos viéndolo con extrañeza, no estoy segura de sí Mikasa dijo o simplemente pensó un "¿qué?" pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que mi sargento le respondió como si de verdad hubiese formulado la pregunta.

-la puerta está cerrada- soltó, Mikasa le miró en silencio como si de verdad no entendiese el problema- por fuera.

Las dos sonreímos al imaginar la estruendosa risa de Hanji, porque esa situación tenía su marca y autoría por donde quiera que se mirase.

-bien- fue lo único que ella atinó a decir.

-¿bien?

Levi caminó hasta una de las murallas y apoyó el puño cerrado allí. Su mente era un lio indescifrable.

-¿ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa conmigo?

-nada, ya te lo dije.

Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero no podía discernir la razón con claridad, tal vez era Mikasa o talvez la misma situación. Comenzaba a oscurecer y pronto no habría nadie paseando por el cuartel que pudiese oírlos y sacarlos de allí.

Mikasa dio vueltas en su lugar hasta hallar velas y cerillas y comenzó a encender sus pequeñas llamitas con cuidado para luego distribuirlas por la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?

-al parecer estaremos aquí un buen tiempo, esta oscuro y tengo frio- respondió ella con aparente obviedad.

Se sentó a unos metros de Levi, sobre el segundo escalón y se abrazó las rodillas. Él la observó en silencio.

-¿y bien?

Más silencio.

-¿vas a decirme ahora que te pasa?

-nada, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

-nunca- respondió de inmediato ella, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no sonreír al ver a Levi así de incómodo.

Yo sí que me reí con ganas mientras tomaba asiento junto a la pelinegra. Pasé mis brazos por sus fuertes hombros para protegerla del frio. Porque hasta yo me daba cuenta que ahí estaba muy helado y ella, además del faldón, solo llevaba encima una delgada camisa de seda.

Mi sargento se pasó las manos por la cara y el cuello, pasó la mirada por la habitación hasta hallar una pequeña ventanita por la que nos entraba la poca luz que iba quedando.

Una de las cosas que más me desagradaba de vivir dentro de las murallas cuando estaba viva era lo temprano que oscurecía, en las excursiones solía quédame viendo el atardecer hasta que ya no quedaba nada. Ahora había aprendido a vivir en la penumbra y la consideraba una muy buena aliada.

Le vimos intentar abrir la ventanita de todas las formas posibles, pero lo cierto era que, aunque al final se decidiera por destrozar el vidrio, no podría salir pues el pequeño traga luz del muro estaba protegido por unas gruesas rejas de fierro forjado fijadas a la muralla exterior.

-Está cerrada por fuera, no sea terco.

La voz de Mikasa se oía queda desde donde estaba Levi, allí encaramado sobre unas cajas y tablas intentado abrir la dichosa ventanilla desde a lo menos media hora.

Mi sargento bajó los brazos, se volteó y bajo con un ágil salto al piso, se enderezó y sacudió su chaqueta. Luego miró a Mikasa con las cejas alzadas.

-tu no Mikasa, justo tu no me puedes hablar de terquedad.

Me acomodé en mi lugar, lo cierto era que el cemento de los escalones no era lo más cómodo del mundo y para ese entonces ya tenía entumido mi fantasmal trasero, pero la cosa por fin comenzaba a ponerse interesante. Levi había soltado una frase medianamente larga, y eso no solo indicaba que se rendía y estaba más abierto al diálogo sino que además por el tono y el significado de lo dicho estaba desafiando a la pelinegra.

Era perfecto, cuando dos personalidades así como las de estos dos chocaban solo se podía esperar con paciencia que el caos y la tempestad explotaran sobre nuestras cabezas, sin posibilidad de intervenir ni mucho menos evitar el conflicto. Como dije antes por fin comenzaba a entretenerme la situación.

Mikasa carraspeó una vez.

-¿perdón?

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Levi, quien viéndose en peligro emprendió también una caminata alrededor de algunas mesas, cajas y sillas que había en medio del lugar.

-¿Qué haces?

Yo solté media carcajada y partí a sentarme sobre el montón de cosas que esos dos se empeñaban en rodear. No me quería perder ni el más mínimo detalle.

-no me sigas- ordenó Levi con sequedad.

-cobarde- respondió ella con igual intensidad.

Levi pensó a voltear a verla con el ceño fruncido, pude leer sus intenciones pero la situación le deparaba algo completamente diferente. Metió el pie en un agujero y fue a parar de bruces al piso.

-¡Levi!

El grito de Mikasa sumado el golpe de los codos de Levi en el cemento me hicieron dar un brinco. Ella corrió a socorrerlo pero mi sargento se puso de pie de inmediato y ahora sí la fulminó con la mirada mientras reanudaba su trayectoria.

-torpe- masculló ella. Entonces me pareció gracioso, y muy tentador tenderle una pequeña trampita a Mikasa. Bajé de mi lugar y le metí el pie en último momento.

Calló el piso antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y Levi quien estaba algunos pasos más adelante no pudo detener la tempestuosa rapidez con la que reaccionó su cuerpo y en menos tiempo del que le tomaba pestañear ya estaba ayudando a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie.

Yo no pude aguantar más la risa, y explote en estridentes carcajadas aunque la cabeza me doliera como los mil demonios.

-¿estás bien?- uso una voz suave aunque no quería. Pero no le salió otra por el simple pero poderoso motivo de estar tan cerca de ella. Pude percibir levemente la sensación de Levi al encontrarse con el calor corporal de Mikasa.

-bien.

Ninguno de los dos quería soltar el agarre al que sometían sus cuerpos, pero él lo hizo antes de darse tiempo de pensarlo mejor.

-tenemos que salir de aquí.

Mikasa asintió y acudió a sentarse en una de las sillas del centro a un metro de donde estaba sentado él. Subió una pierna al descanso de la silla y su faldón resbaló por su muslo dejándole media pierna descubierta. Detalle en el que solo yo reparé.

-solo nos queda esperar.

Al escuchar su voz Levi volvió un poco la cara en su dirección solo para hacerle saber que la había oído pero tuvo que volver a mirar con mayor detención cuando notó la forma en que la falda dejaba al descubierto medio muslo de la chica. Creyó haber visto mal, pero no.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella con curiosidad- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

El negó con la cabeza resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el bajar la mirada de los ojos de Mikasa.

_No en la cara cariño…En la pierna._

Respondí yo adivinando los pensamientos de Levi. Y vaya… cosa rara, tal y como si ella me hubiese escuchado se miró la falda y notó que no la cubría por completo. Volvió a posar la mirada en Levi y reprimió una sonrisa.

Luego se acomodó en faldón.

-¿ahora podemos hablar?

Levi respiró con evidente dificultad y masculló un:

-ahora no.

-¿porqué?

_Si ¿Por qué? _Repetí yo.

El sargento botó un cumulo de aire de golpe y cerró los ojos para volver a inspirar.

-¿le ocurre algo?

_Evidentemente si_

-nada, ahora cállate.

-¿seguro?

Levi tosió y nuevamente comenzó a respirar, inhalando y expirando con dificultad.

-es… claustrofobia.

-¿qué?

_Oh… pobre de mí sargento._

Me llevé ambas manos al pecho cuando la culpa y la mortificación se apoderaron de mí.

-eso- respondió el desviando la mirada.

-llevamos a lo más algunas horas aquí.

-lo sé, pero eso no me consuela- respondió con la voz media cortada- está muy encerrado y sucio aquí.

Mikasa vio a su alrededor, tenía razón.

-bien, tengo una idea.

Intenté leer su mente de todas las formas que se me ocurrieron pero no pude adivinar lo que pensaba.

Él la vio en silencio.

-míreme a los ojos ¿está bien?- él obedeció, volteando todo el cuerpo en dirección a ella y fijando su mirada en sus profundos ojos negros- ahora, vamos a respirar juntos.

-es estúpido.

-bueno entonces muérase de angustia- soltó ella.

-bien, está bien lo haré.

La voz apagada del sargento despertó en la pelinegra y en mí una profunda preocupación. Todos esos largos años a su lado y jamás me había ni siquiera imaginado que sufría algún grado de claustrofobia.

Aunque si me lo pensaba mejor y le daba algunas vueltas, eso podría explicar de alguna forma su odio por las murallas, y su insufrible temperamento cuando teníamos que pasar un tiempo encerrados en el cuartel general, o aquellas veces en las expediciones cuando tomaba prácticamente todos los turnos de guardia, tal vez hacía todo solo por no quedarse dentro. Sin ir más lejos… él dormía cada noche con la ventana abierta.

Mikasa pensó algo muy parecido. Pero ella llegó a deducir que talvez, ese miedo se debía a toda esa larga porción de su vida que vivió encerrado bajo tierra en las ciudades subterráneas.

-míreme, inhale y ahora exhale, bien.

Mantenían sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro, las respiraciones sincronizadas y las mentes completamente apagadas para nada más que no fuera la persona frente a si.

Me acomodé nuevamente en la escalera en un extraño intento por otorgarles intimidad, entonces pude presenciar el momento exacto en que mi sargento alargaba el brazo para atrapar una de las manos de Mikasa. Ella sonrió sin dejar de repetir, una y otra vez:

-inhala, exhala.

Se animó y le tomó la otra mano y se quedaron así. Unidos, conectados, como si de pronto el mundo se hubiese apagado a su alrededor.

* * *

** Petra es un loquilla aveces... intento detenerla pero no se puede jajajaja, creo que demoré bastante, es verdad, pero aquí esta porfin. ¿Cosas buenas? Levi y mikasa tubieron una converzación más o menos larga... o no tento pero algo es algo... jajaja me siento optimista como petra y creo que las cosas tomarán nuevamente su rumbo :) **

**les dejo mucho saludos y sobre todo AMOR y AGRADECIMIENTOS porque sus reviews, son realmente hermosos y me hacen muy muy feliz. de verdad gracias y como siempre espero desde lo más hondo de mi corazón que les guste este cap.**

**Bye! :3**


	9. De las manos a todo lo demás

**De las manos a todo lo demás**

De las manos, a los abrazos y del abrazo a Mikasa le calló una lágrima, brillante y regordeta lágrima que me rompió el corazón, mi capitán no podía verla porque aun la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Pero yo sí que podía verla, yo sí que podía sentirla. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a ellos guiada por mis insufribles ganas de protegerla de todo, me detuve justo tras la espalda del capitán Levi de modo que podía ver de frente el bonito rostro de mi pelinegra, apretando los labios y los parpados con fuerza para evitar derramar los montones de lágrimas filudas que se le agolpaban en las esquinas de los ojos.

Suspiré viendo la primera y única lágrima que se le había escapado, aquella que había huido de la barra de contención que eran sus párpados cerrados, aquella que me había roto el alma, es decir, la existencia. Estiré el brazo y con cuidado de no pasar a llevar en ningún momento a Levi, tomé la lágrima con un dedo, ella lo sintió, lo sé, porque abrió los ojos permitiendo que algunas traviesas gotitas resbalasen libres por sus mejillas, abriéndose paso hasta la punta de su nariz, por sobre sus labios, y finalmente llegasen a los bordes de su anguloso rostro, terminando sobre la chaqueta de mi capitán.

Tomé una sonora bocanada de aire, y di un paso atrás cuando Levi tomó a Mikasa por los hombros y la alejó de si para mirarle a la cara, ella no intentó esconder sus lágrimas, en vez de eso, le sonrió tímidamente. Imaginé que mi capitán diría algo, creí que tal vez usaría las mangas de su chaqueta o sus manos para secar las lágrimas de mi pelinegra, que tal vez le ofrecería el pequeño pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo. Pero no.

Nada de eso, que tanto anhelaba presenciar ocurriría, en su lugar Levi acercó su rostro lentamente y en un delicado movimiento lamió la última lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla izquierda de Mikasa.

Yo di dos pasos atrás, cuando la mente de Mikasa me expulsó fuera de ella, cuando el suave y húmedo contacto de la lengua de Levi sobre su mejilla la hizo estremecer. Me alejé hasta la esquina más apartada y miré la lágrima que aún conservaba en mi dedo índice y por fin comprendí… eran lágrimas de felicidad pero también de pena contenida, eran lágrimas de cierre, un llanto que felizmente marcaba el fin de su tiempo sin él.

Sonreí. "_Por fin"_ susurré cuando vi a mi capitán estampar un beso en los labios de Mikasa.

Permití a mi espalda deslizarse por la pared cuando mis piernas cedieron al peso de mis emociones. Dejé de pensar cuando me llevé con cuidado el índice y la lágrima a la boca.

Imaginé su salado sabor, y me dejé llevar cuando se me escapó la realidad de las manos, los ojos se me cerraron, y no pude encontrar mi acuosa densidad en ninguna parte, me sentía en la nada y a la vez en todo. Me invadió una asfixiante sensación de vacío, aun podía ver a Levi y Mikasa besándose allá abajo en alguna parte pero tenía la extraña idea de estar desapareciendo por completo del mundo, intenté aferrarme a algo, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de encontrar mis manos. No tenía forma ni lugar.

Comencé a desesperar, intenté respirar pero no tenía caso, intenté cerrar los ojos pero no había ojos que poder cerrar. De la nada me había vuelto puro pensamiento, pura conciencia inútil.

Decidí concentrarme en ellos, en ellos y su amor, en ellos y sus besos aun contenidos, en ellos y sus manos tímidas que, temblorosas buscaban el camino en el cuerpo de su contraparte, entrelazando los dedos con los ajenos cuando de vez en cuando sus manos chocaban errantes en su búsqueda.

Comenzaba a sentirme feliz, comenzaba a disfrutar el hecho de que ellos se tuviesen el uno al otro y a admitir que yo, no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero un sonido terminó con mi auto-inducida meditación.

Me sorprendí, miré a los amantes allá abajo y parecían no escuchar absolutamente nada, pero el sonido era tan evidente que me parecía imposible de no oír. Intenté concentrarme y concluí que no venía de abajo, era un sonido distinto… como el eco estridente de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba desde un lugar muy lejano, el incesante caminar de alguien que por algún motivo venía por mí.

Perdí la calma, y abandoné toda reflexión anterior, ¡no me quería ir! Aun no, no estaba lista, quería seguir existiendo, quería conservar lo poco y nada de humanidad que aún había en mí. Intenté huir, gritar por ayuda con todas mis fuerzas pero los pasos no detenían su rítmico andar, los pasos no dejaban de oírse más y más cerca. Y entonces ocurrió algo que aún no me logro explicar, de alguna forma Mikasa acudió a mi rescate, probablemente sin saberlo, sin siquiera sospecharlo lanzó hacía mí -una pobre alma en pena- un puente de salvación.

Su mente abrió una pequeña puerta para mí, o al menos así lo sentí yo… no lo pensé dos veces y me lancé con toda mis fuerzas y voluntad a su encuentro, me interné con toda mi precaria existencia dentro de su cabeza, deposité todo lo que me quedaba en sus manos.

Reaccioné cuando Mikasa jadeó bajo el contacto de la mano de Levi sobre su estómago, sentí que el corazón se me contrajo insegura sobre lo que ocurría. Me sentía viva, tan viva como nunca lo había estado, podía ver a través de sus ojos, respirar con sus pulmones, sentir las caricias de Levi sobre su piel. Y eso era lo mejor de todo, no solo me había salvado de desaparecer si no que ahora podía ver a Levi besando el cuerpo en el que yo me encontraba.

Con un poco de pena comprobé que no podía moverme ni hablar, no podía mandar en aquel cuerpo pero poco y nada me importó, que más podía pedirle a la preciosa Mikasa que me había salvado y ahora compartía conmigo un momento como este. Me entregué por completo a la nerviosa y errante respiración de Mikasa. Me fundí con sus movimientos tentativos. Me deleité con el placer y deseo que nacían entre sus piernas.

Sus bocas no daban tregua, sus lenguas se fundían en una guerra de amor incesante. Sentí miedo cuando Levi le arrebató la camisa de un tirón, pero la decisión de Mikasa al ayudarle con los últimos botones me indicó que todo estaba bien. Que tenía que relajarme, que era una simple espectadora.

Aunque el sentir la lengua de Levi y sus labios esparciendo besos por la piel del cuello de Mikasa no me dejase pensar con claridad, ni a mí, ni a mi dulce hospedadora.

-¿Y la claustrofobia?- la voz de Mikasa resonó burlona por la habitación pero con un leve tono de sensualidad.

Levi sonrió de medio lado mientras se sacaba su propia camisa. Y yo aplaudí mentalmente la broma.

-No sé de qué hablas...- repuso él con la voz ronca, antes de lanzarse nuevamente de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Mikasa.

La mesa de pronto se convirtió para ellos en una suave cama, y la espalda desnuda de la pelinegra se crispó al encontrar su ardiente piel contra la fría superficie de madera. Pero nada tenía mucha importancia en un momento como ese, cuando Levi acercaba su boca a una lentitud desesperante a uno de los bonitos senos de Mikasa.

De pronto un calor terrible invadió la cabeza de la chica, intenté no quemarme pero pude identificar perfectamente la corriente de lava ardiente, avanzando incesante a través del cuerpo de la chica. Esa lava que solo aparecía cuando Levi la tocaba, cuando Levi estaba cerca.

Oí un gemido ahogado y pude sentir los dientes de Levi rozando el pequeño pezón de Mikasa. Quise desaparecer, debí horrorizarme, pero no podía… no podía abandonar aquel exquisito placer olvidado. En mi vida había tenido muy poco sexo y ahora me arrepentía.

El calor se tornó desesperante para Mikasa, jadeó y se movió hasta dejar a Levi recostado sobre la mesa donde antes había estado ella, verlo allí me fascino, con el torso completamente desnudo y una media sonrisa en los labios, me habría gustado saber que pensaba en ese momento pero desde allí donde estaba, dentro de la mente de Mikasa me era imposible acceder a sus pensamientos.

Mikasa restregó su intimidad contra el duro bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Levi. Ambos gimieron, ambos abrieron las bocas para buscar el aire que les faltaba. Vi las manos de Levi acercarse y posteriormente las sentí posarse sobre los senos de Mikasa, estrujarlos y jugar delicadamente con sus pezones. Era perfecto, precioso, pero el calor en el vientre de Mikasa me indicaba que ella quería más, necesitaba más.

Como pudo se subió el faldón, Levi no perdió oportunidad y la ayudó a deshacerse del molesto pedazo de tela por completo. Mikasa rió y su risa resonó coqueta por todo el sótano. Él gruñó de deseo y ella tiró de su pantalón hasta arrancarlo.

La duda nació en su interior, pero duró solo un segundo, hasta que Levi la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Pasó sus dedos por la húmeda y tibia intimidad de Mikasa en un gesto que nos hizo estremecer a ambas. Las manos de Mikasa se aferraron a los hombros de Levi y este enterró su nariz en el cuello de la chica.

Se sentía tan bien, que por un momento jugué a imaginar que era a mí y no a Mikasa a quien Levi besaba con tanto fervor. Pero no, no lo era, era triste, sí, pero decidí no atormentarme con eso ahora. Más tarde talvez cuando tuviera que lidiar nuevamente con el problema de mi existencia.

Oí a Levi mascullar algo entre dientes. No pude distinguir el significado de sus palabras pero Mikasa respondió.

-Tampoco yo.

Entonces concluí por lo que ocurrió a continuación que se trataba de algo como "no puedo soportarlo más", acto seguido… la tomó por las caderas y la ubicó con cuidado sobre su erecto miembro. La mente de Mikasa estaba en blanco, casi me sentía sola allí dentro, ella estaba totalmente entregada al placer.

La penetración se llevó a cabo de forma lenta y pausada, cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos pude notar la frustración el rostro de Levi. El dolor llegó como una patada en el estómago y los músculos de Mikasa se tensaron entorno a la parte de Levi que estaba dentro de ella.

Por fin Mikasa quedo completamente sentada sobre mi sargento. A mí me pareció un proceso un tanto tortuoso, Levi se veía preocupado y Mikasa concluía que en realidad no era tan terrible como lo pintaban las otras reclutas, no había dolido tanto como ella esperaba y aun no encontraba el placer en aquel extraño proceso.

Eso hasta que Levi repentinamente se movió. Un ardor terrible escoció el interior de Mikasa, se le escapó un quejido de dolor, pero él no se detuvo, me pareció que no podía detenerse, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Me devané mis fantasmales sesos intentando buscar una forma de ayudar a mi pelinegra a menguar aquel terrible ardor pero no fue necesaria ningún tipo de intervención, de pronto sus gemidos comenzaron a cambiar. El rojo vivo de ardor que había a mí alrededor se convirtió en un resplandor brillante que me dejó ciega durante unos minutos.

Oí a mi sargento gemir en un tono grabe, y a Mikasa responder con los labios apretados intentando retener los quejidos de placer dentro de su garganta. Se besaron, y sentí los brazos de Levi rodear y apretar con fuerza la espalda de la muchacha.

Perdí la concentración en el acto de copulación misma cuando me percaté de que los quejidos de Mikasa resonaban con fuerza contra las paredes del sótano provocando un eco retumbante. Pensé en la teniente Hanji, y agradecí mentalmente que para esa hora todos debían estar en la zona de las habitaciones. Pero aun así, me inquieté, con la teniente Hanji nunca una se podía confiar.

Para cuando reaccione de mi largo ensimismamiento acompañado de disfrute psicológico, el cuerpo de Mikasa era apretujado con fuerza contra la mesa, Levi la embestía con fuerza mientras sostenía una de las piernas de la chica en el aire. Ella no sabía de dónde agarrarse, no para no caer, sino para poder desahogar tanto placer contenido en su cuerpo. Por más que tanteó con las manos no halló ningún lugar para aferrarse y terminó por expulsar presa del placer y la frustración todo cuanto aguataba hacía rato en su vientre bajo.

Vimos a Levi sonreír y luego cerrar los ojos cuando las paredes interiores de Mikasa comenzaron una serie de espasmos y apretones en torno a su miembro, siguió embistiendo con fuerza contra ella, y Mikasa se concentró en la forma en que los muslos de Levi chocaban contra sus nalgas.

El roce comenzaba a provocarle ardor en los labios internos pero el placer que le provocaba ver a Levi disfrutar con los ojos cerrados se llevaba acuestas todo dolor o incomodidad que pudiese llegar a sentir. Un quejido prolongado por parte de Levi y un suave y tibio líquido invadió chorreante el interior de Mikasa.

Mi sargento se mantuvo de pie, y Mikasa se preguntó internamente como podía seguir de pie cuando ella apenas se creía capaz de respirar. Se hizo a un lado en la mesa y le indicó con un cariñoso gesto que se recostara a su lado.

Él se retiró del interior de ella dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío incómodo, que nuevamente le recordó que aquella vez, era su primera vez. Mi sargento se demoró un segundo pero luego le vimos aparecer con el faldón de Mikasa para cubrirlos a ambos.

Mikasa recibió el tibio cuerpo del hombre entre sus brazos y lo acunó con amor contra su pecho.

Ambos se veían felices y exhaustos. Y yo me sentía realmente tranquila, los dolores de cabeza no podían alcanzarme allí donde descansaba tan a gusto, refugiada en la mente de Mikasa. Era un momento totalmente perfecto, pero pronto debería averiguar cómo salir de aquella cuna de comodidad y enfrentar mi verdadera realidad.

Si tenía que desaparecer para siempre y marcharme con aquel de los pasos amenazantes, lo haría sin chistar pero primero debía estar total y completamente segura de que estos dos serían felices de ahí en más. O que al menos lo intentarían.

* * *

**Hasta yo me siento aliviada de que por fin pasó lo que tenía que pasar... eso por ahora :) gracias por lo reviews que me llenan el alma de amor y dan energía a mis manos para seguir escribiendo! BESOS por miles a todos y todas. Cada día me entiendo más con Petra... y creo que ella tiene mucho más para contarnos, nuevamente gracias y espero poder actualizar pronto!**


	10. Pares en la soledad

**Pares en la soledad**

Los pasos amenazantes no volvieron a molestarme en toda la noche. Ellos dormían, mientras yo aún refugiada en la mente de Mikasa me regodeaba de la única noche de mi vida -y no vida- que había pasado con el único hombre que realmente he amado, pero había algo más, Levi no era la guinda de la torta. Aunque suene extraño lo que había vuelto realmente perfecta aquella noche para mí, tan llena de todo lo que siempre había soñado mientras estaba viva era irónicamente: la presencia de Mikasa.

Ella era "eso" que siempre había esperado sin darme cuenta. Y fue ahí, precisamente en ese momento que entendí que la amaba, tanto o más de lo que lo había amado a él en vida. Es extraño, lo sé, pero ese fue el día que acepté que estaba perdidamente enamorada de esos dos. De ambos, y que por fortuna o desgracia lo estaría para siempre. Y aún lo estoy.

Entonces salí. El frío azotó contra mi cuerpo como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y la realidad me hubiese caído encima como un maldito balde de agua fría. Miré a mí alrededor y a duras penas vislumbré a los dos pelinegros durmiendo sobre la mesa. Me agité presa del miedo que me produjo estar lejos del amable espacio que Mikasa me había otorgado en su mente. Ajena a su protección y totalmente expuesta a la llegada de aquel de los pasos lejanos.

Suspiré con una mano apoyada en el pecho. Descubrí que volvía a tener un cuerpo más o menos definido y di gracias mentalmente a lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido para recuperar un poco de mi densidad. ¡Gracias!

Dediqué tiempo a admirar mi nueva forma ¡Y todas las cosas que podía volver a hacer!, como tomar objetos, moverme, poder ver mis manos; cosas que probablemente sean comunes ¡casi ilusas! para cualquiera, representaban para mí, un fantasma, un gran logro -aunque no lograba divisar mis pies con claridad, bien sabía que estaban allí en algún lugar tras todo ese innecesario y molesto resplandor, pues podía sentirlos y eso bastaba para mantenerme entusiasta- tanto tiempo dediqué a explorarme que para cuando fui nuevamente consiente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, noté que a través de la pequeña ventana que Levi había estado intentando abrir la noche anterior comenzaba a asomar el sol y uno de sus juguetones rayos pegaba justo en el rostro de mi sargento.

Un pensamiento llegó rebotando hasta mí: le dolía la espalda aunque en realidad el dolor que sentía no pudo opacar, ni por asomo, el placer que sintió al percatarse del tibio cuerpo desnudo que descansaba plácidamente entre sus brazos. La observó dormir en silencio, con el ceño levemente fruncido por un momento y luego se quejó… no quería tener que levantarse y volver a la realidad. Le oí proferir un insulto bajito. ¡Bingo! Ya me parecía extraño ¿Levi despierto más de cinco minutos sin decir una grosería? Imposible.

Volver a la realidad... ¿Qué querría decir con eso? ¿Significaría que volverían a ser superior y subordinada? Mis pensamientos se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por una profunda y escalofriante respiración tras mi espalda. Me paralicé al instante.

Miré a Levi quien comenzaba a vestirse sin prisa, como hastiado, reacio a volver a la realidad. Él no oía nada. Posé mi mirada en Mikasa, y el ritmo en que su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba no concordaba en absoluto con el frenético ritmo de aquella respiración que yo oía.

De sopetón –presa de la desesperación que produce la incertidumbre, el saberse perseguida- salté de mí lugar y me precipité escaleras arriba. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera. Desesperada la atravesé haciendo caso omiso de mis intenciones por ser lo más humana posible. ¡Al diablo con la humanidad! Estaba huyendo, si hubiese podido desaparecer, poseer el cuerpo de alguien o cualquier fantasmada de esas de las que tanto suelo quejarme… lo habría hecho sin pensar. Caminé a paso apretado por los pasillos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver dentro de las distintas habitaciones que pasaba sin buscar nada en especial, solo intentado huir de aquellos ruidos espantosos.

Me detuve bruscamente. El corazón me latía con una violencia casi dolorosa, lo cual es muy extraño tratándose del corazón de un fantasma. Me apoyé en la pared y observé a los reclutas que pasaban caminando por allí, con tranquilidad, totalmente ajenos a mi presencia. A mi martirio. Divisé a Armin a lo lejos, en compañía de otros reclutas. Me incorporé y corrí hacia él con la esperanza de sentirme acompañada. Jadeando por el cansancio me sumergí en la tibia atmosfera del vestíbulo en el que Armin y sus compañeros –aquel alto con cara de enojado y el pequeño gracioso- charlaban. Recién allí me permití suspirar y relajarme pero ni bien pasados unos minutos volví a oír un ruido en el vestíbulo; me volví bruscamente. Miré al rubio y sus amigos pero ellos no parecían haber oído nada. Al cabo de unos segundos creí oír nuevamente un ruido, de nuevo aquellos pasos, sigilosos y aterradores. Y no, ¡No era fruto de mi imaginación! Me eché a temblar, salté tras la espalda de Armin aferrándome a su cuello y caí hacia atrás llevándome a pobre chico a cuestas. De pronto el ruido cesó.

-Armin ¿estás bien?- abrí los ojos y pude ver a uno de los muchachos -el alto; Jean- tendiendo una mano hacía el rubio que yacía en el piso por mi culpa.

-Si- respondió él sobándose la nuca, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie obligándome a liberarlo del agarre al que lo sometían mis frenéticos dedos.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y a pesar de que se esforzó en seguir el hilo de la conversación con total normalidad, de vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia mi posición, como intentando comprender algo.

Todo volvió a parecer relativamente normal, o todo lo normal que le puede parecer la realidad a un fantasma. Y me relajé. Nuevamente me dejé absorber por la amable atmosfera que rodeaba el vestíbulo y me sentí aún mejor cuando Eren se sumó interesado a la conversación. Por fin volví a respirar con tranquilidad y me permití poco a poco volver a pensar en aquellos a quienes había abandonado en el sótano. Intenté calcular mentalmente cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que salí prácticamente volando de allí. Pero el miedo había distorsionado mis sentidos y finalmente no estaba segura de sí había trascurrido una hora o apenas cinco minutos desde aquello. Asique, solo por precaución, me decidí por esperar algunos minutos más antes de intentar que alguien –preferentemente Armin- acudiese a abrir la puerta del sótano y los dejase salir.

El rubio como siempre terminó por percibir y acceder a mis constantes parloteos y se encaminó hacia el sótano. A medio andar se topó con la teniente Hanji evidentemente feliz, con una sonrisa entre macabra y sincera pintada en el rostro que hizo estremecer a Armin. Y también a mí.

-Armin ¿A dónde vas?- su tono de voz me pareció fingido, intentaba taponear toda esa inmensa curiosidad, alegría y ¿nerviosismo? Bajo un tono formal. Aunque lo único que consiguió fue sonar como una mezcla entre el Lobo asechando a caperucita y un niñito tratando de ocultar sus travesuras.

Apuntillé su mente y le descubrí infraganti pensando en Levi y Mikasa encerrados en el sótano. Sonreí y luego me crucé de brazos. Siempre sospeche que ella había pasado el seguro de la puerta y los había encerrado a propósito.

-Voy a…- el muchachito hizo una pausa para preguntase a sí mismo a donde iba y porqué- El sótano- concluyó no muy seguro.

La teniente soltó una aguda carcajada y palmeo repetidamente las mejillas del muchacho.

-¡Qué bien!- chilló, con ese particular centelleo en las gafas- Voy contigo.

El resto del camino Armin se dedicó a escuchar con atención cada una de las calamidades de las cuales le hablaba la mujer sin parar. Reí con ganas cuando Armin comenzó a sospechar que la teniente pertenecía a alguna extraña raza de humanos modificados que no necesitaban respirar, pues llevaba siglos hablando sin haberse detenido ni un solo segundo a coger aire.

-Aquí es- señaló la mujer frotándose las manos ansiosamente, cuando se detuvieron frente a una gruesa puerta de madera forjada con aplicaciones de hierro y un seguro de pasadera sin candado.

Por fin hubo silencio y el rubio acercó sus temblorosas manos al seguro para poder quitarlo y así abrir la puerta. Durante el corto trayecto de sus manos hasta el seguro se preguntó mil veces que hacía ahí y porque sentía esa apremiante necesidad de bajar al sótano, pero no logró encontrar ninguna respuesta, y desanimado concluyó que tendría que bajar para averiguarlo.

En ese momento me sentí mal por él, la verdad era que lo estaba usando como a una desgraciada marioneta, pero nadie allí tenía tan sensible y elevado grado de percepción como para ser capaz de oír mis desesperados gritos por ayuda. Solo él. De todos modos me prometí a mí misma, no volver a utilizarlo, no era justo para él. Y yo debía volverme un fantasma independiente y bueno de una vez por todas.

El seguro quedó suelto y la puerta se abrió de golpe sin que ninguno de mis dos acompañantes la hubiese empujado.

-Ya era hora- masculló mi sargento viendo a Armin con el ceño fruncido- Estuve toda la maldita noche rodeado de suciedad…- suspiró y pude ver en sus pensamientos que realmente estaba molesto por haber tenido que pasar la noche allí, pero que fuera como fuese había sido una muy buena noche.

De un manotón corrió a Armin de su camino y soltó un par insultos cuando pasó cerca de la teniente, ella respondió con un "buenos días enano" y una sonora carcajada.

-Mikasa- oí la voz sorprendida del rubio a mi lado. Aparté la vista de mi sargento que ya se alejaba por el pasillo para voltear y encontrarme con el precioso rostro de mi pelinegra favorita.

Ella nos observó en silencio durante un segundo y luego atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos. Me uní a su abrazo sin pensarlo, sin dejar pasar un solo detalle de la forma en que Mikasa veía a la teniente por sobre el hombro de su amigo y ella le devolvía la mirada. Sumidas en un total y cómplice silencio.

-¿Y Eren?- la pregunta protocolar logró relajar un poco a Armin. Pero aun así sus pensamientos viajaban rápidamente del sargento a su amiga y luego al sótano y obviamente todo terminaba en la teniente Hanji quien aún soltaba furtivas carcajadas tras él.

-Está en el comedor- respondió mecánicamente- Vamos.

El rubio concluyó de malas ganas que lo que había ido a buscar al sótano era precisamente Mikasa. Y que por alguna extraña razón él había acudido allí sin saber a quién encontraría realmente. Concluyó eso y luego se dedicó a conjeturar sobre Hanji y su autoría en el encierro de los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.

Yo reí y le besé en la coronilla, ¡ese niño era brillante! y a la vez tan inocente como un bebé, de haberlo sabido cuando estaba viva, le habría prestado más atención.

De ahí en adelante me dedique a escudriñar con ahínco la mente de Mikasa, quien parecía sumida en un reflexivo silencio, como si su cuerpo estuviese allí junto al rubio caminando en dirección al comedor pero su mente se hubiese quedado muchos metros atrás, en el sótano encerrada. No estaba consiguiendo mucho.

_-Mikasa._

Oí la voz de Levi y volteé a buscarlo sin resultado. Entonces comprendí que se trataba de un recuerdo.

_-Mikasa- volvió a oír y estaba vez comenzó a abrir los ojos, desemperezándose con dificultad. Lo primero que vio fue el desnudo torso marcado del sargento y luego calló en la cuenta de donde estaba y porqué._

_-Levi- murmuró sorprendida sentándose de golpe en la mesa. Se miró el cuerpo al sentir el frío chocar contra su piel desnuda y luego sin hacer ni el más mínimo amague por cubrirse volvió a posar la mirada en el hombre frente a ella._

_-Vístete- ambos fruncieron el ceño, él por tener que dar fin a todo aquello que había ocurrido y ella por el tono ajeno que el sargento había ocupado para hablarle._

_-Claro- respondió seria y le lanzó el faldón con fuerza a la cara._

_No hubo respuesta, ni reacción por parte del hombre. No hablaron más, se vistieron y luego subieron las escaleras hasta quedar parados frente a la puerta. Pasaron unos eternos segundos hasta que escucharon el constante parloteo de Hanji acercándose y dos pares de pies detenerse frente a la puerta._

_Ella suspiró, consciente de que ahí acabaría todo, castigándose mentalmente por haberlo seguido, e irritado hasta someterlo y conseguir lo que quería. Pero no lograba arrepentirse. Aunque sabía que él se sentía culpable y que probablemente nunca más le dirigiría la mirada._

_Entonces un par de manos la aprisionaron contra la muralla de piedra, y el calor de unos labios delgados arremetió contra su boca con pasión. Sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones pero no fue capaz de hacer nada más que responder al beso con la misma intensidad. De pronto se separó de ella, se sintió fría y vacía de nuevo. Respiró intentando regularizar su ritmo cardiaco y le fulminó con la mirada. _

_Él le observó en silencio mientras escuchaban como el seguro de la puerta era deslizado con lentitud. Y la puerta se abrió._

El recuerdo me abandonó tan rápido como había llegado y Mikasa sacudió levemente la cabeza para concentrarse en la realidad. Barrió el comedor con la mirada hasta dar con su hermano y se acercó a él con lentitud. Yo la seguí aun abrumada por la intensidad de aquel último beso.

-Eren- susurró.

El muchacho la miró y le saludó con una sonrisa como rara vez lo hacía. Desayunaron juntos hablando de cosas sin mucho importancia para mí. Mientras yo me golpeaba una y otra vez la frente con la palma de la mano, me arrepentía enormemente de ser tan cobarde y haber salido corriendo del sótano como un fantasma llorón.

Para cuando la noche llegó nuevamente yo me hallaba pegada a Mikasa como una garrapata hambrienta. Ella se había obligado a no pensar en mi sargento durante todo el día y lo había conseguido con mediano éxito. En cambio yo… yo era otro maldito cuento, no hacía otra cosa que rememorar a cada maldito momento ese último beso que mi sargento que había dado a Mikasa. El beso y la realidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir o "El toque de queda" como lo llamaban los reclutas. Salí a caminar. Mikasa acudió al baño y yo no tenía ganas de acompañarla allí. Aun respetaba demasiado la intimidad como para ir a invadirla en aquel momento tan preciado. Aunque suene hipócrita dicho de la boca de un fantasma que se pasa los días de su miserable existencia entretenida husmeando en los pensamientos de los demás.

La noche era ama y señora del momento, los pasillos estaba sumidos en una espesa penumbra interrumpida solo por las antorchas que cada varios metros yacían encendidas apoyadas en la pared de piedra, alumbrando no más que una pequeña circunferencia a su alrededor. El cuartel estaba aparentemente desierto, pero algunas cuantas parejas de reclutas aprovechaban la oscuridad reinante. Escondidos entre las sombras se besuqueaban y muchas otras cosas que no vienen al caso mencionar aquí. Mikasa salió del baño y yo dejé mis actividades voyeristas para volver a mi rol de garrapata y seguirla hasta su cuarto.

Cuando doblamos el penúltimo recodo a la izquierda, me demoré un segundo, ¡Un miserable segundo! Y la perdí de vista. Me volteé hacia ambos lados, achinando los ojos para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad y pude divisar a mi pelinegra tras una pequeña saliente de piedra, al instante el potente brillo de un destello plateado me dejó encandilada, entonces lo supe; era él.

-Levi- le oí murmurar votando todo el cúmulo de aire que había contenido por la sorpresa.

Caminé hacia ellos a ciegas hasta dar con algo que al tacto parecía el brazo de alguien.

-No puedo dormir- masculló la inconfundible voz de mi sargento.

-Aún es temprano.

El silencio me puso los pelos de punta, y me vi en la obligación de agudizar mi fantasmal oído para poder percibir el par de respiraciones que buscaba. Una profunda y tranquila, la otra agitada y superficial.

-Ven a dormir conmigo.

Oí a Mikasa ahogarse con el aire y la saliva que entraron a su garganta al mismo tiempo por la repentina invitación de Levi. Bufé entre divertida y molesta ¡Como si nunca antes hubiesen dormido juntos o como si Levi de pronto le estuviese pidiendo que fuera su esposa!

_-Ja!_ – mi sarcástica risa resonó potente contra las paredes de piedras produciendo un eco que le crispó los nervios a todos lo que se encontraban mediamente cerca. Me tapé la boca con una mano y con la otra me froté los ojos para poder ver de una maldita vez lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Oí dos pares de pies alejarse por el pasillo de la derecha y comencé a caminar tras ellos guiada solamente por el sonido de sus pasos sobre madera rechinante de los pisos superiores. Maldije mentalmente el no poder vislumbrar más allá de mis propias manos y me pregunté por qué; si podía atravesar paredes sin ningún problema… no podía ver en la oscuridad… ¿Soy un fantasma no? Los fantasmas suelen asustar a la personas en la noches, ¡Deberían poder tener visión nocturna para orientarse en la oscuridad! Pero no, en vez de eso puedo ir por ahí atravesando paredes y viendo demás en la mente de las personas. ¡Menudas habilidades…!

Llegamos a la habitación del sargento y la puerta se cerró justo en el momento en que yo pasaba bajo el umbral, atravesé sin problemas la gruesa hoja, pero fue extraño y a la vez desagradable sentir a esa velocidad la textura grumosa del interior de la madera de la puerta.

Me sobé innecesariamente la cabeza, intentando aplacar en algún grado la molesta sensación que me dejó el incidente en la entrada. De pronto oí la voz de Mikasa.

-Voy del lado izquierdo.

Mi sargento soltó algo parecido a una suave risilla y asintió. Se sacaron las botas, la chaqueta y todo lo innecesario en silencio, mientras yo me instalaba en la incomodidad de la silla junto al escritorio de Levi. Al acabar se subieron a la cama y tomaron los lugares acordados, el a la derecha y ella a la izquierda descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Levi. Se durmieron al instante.

Me tomé la licencia de acercarme a ellos y observarles dormir un rato. Era increíble, esa extrañísima capacidad que tenían para darse paz el uno al otro. Cuando estaban juntos, no juntos sexualmente, si no juntos; uno al lado del otro… los monstruos que solían atormentarlos desde el interior desaparecían. La mente de Levi quedaba vacía de las culpas y responsabilidades que cargaba día a día, ya no había hombre más fuerte del mundo, sino una tibia y genuina certeza de ser un simple hombre y ya. Por otro lado, la mente de Mikasa era un verdadero poema de tranquilidad, por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar esa sobrecarga de preocupación por Eren, en ninguna parte era la mujer que valía por cien hombres. En ese momento experimente algo que hasta él día de hoy me gusta llamar revelación; ellos, Levi y Mikasa eran de cierta manera iguales. Allí, bajo el suave arrullo de sus respiraciones profundas y acompasadas, viendo la tranquila expresión en sus rostros entendí que ellos eran pares… pares en la desesperación, pares en la responsabilidad, pares en la soledad. Viéndolos dormir aquel día hasta pude encontrar el atisbo de algún parecido en sus facciones dormidas, no sé si fue producto de mi imaginación pues nunca más la he vuelto a ver, pero hoy entiendo cuanta razón tuve al pensarlo.

Con aquella verdad impresa en el corazón me alejé de ellos algunos pasos, supe que algo pasaría, cerré los ojos cuando el eco de esos pasos interminables llegó a mis oídos para llenarme de incertidumbre y desesperación. Pero no había nada que hacer, yo estaba en mi lugar feliz, junto a los únicos seres en el mundo que podrían llegar a ser capaces de protegerme… de lo que fuera que fuese eso que se acercaba. De todas formas me escondí bajo la cama, deseosa y esperanzada de confundir a quien se acercaba, deseosa de dejar de oír aunque fuese por un momento aquellos pasos sin tiempo, aquellos pasos de alguien que nunca llegaba.

* * *

**Porfin! lo siento lo siento lo siento :) es todo lo que puedo decir, vida agitada, universidad agitada, navidad agitada todo! Creo que debemos tomarnos esta actualización como un regalo navideño de mi para mi y para todas ustedes! **

**Me lo han preguntado y si... Si voy a seguir actulizando y terminaré esta historia! lo juro! aunque me cueste sudor y lágrimas lo haré jajaja en realidad me hace muy feliz escribir sobre estos dos, y petra se a vuelto una buena compañera de relato, es cada vez más espontanea y divertida ¿No les parece?**

**Espero les alegre un poquito que este devuelta porque he vuelto para quedarme :) porque esta historia merece tener un final decente y quiero terminarla... aunque aun queda para el final! supongo que esta actualización ademas de ser un regalo navideño atrasado es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para el sargento Levi! con todo mi amor! Lo amo, encerio... aveces creo que ya lo superé pero luego veo una foto de él y me explotan los ovarios :D**  
**Por cierto y muy importante SI! me cambié el nombre pero sigo siendo yo ! Aryki es Atma :) jajaja en algun momento les contaré el porqué del cambio de nombre siesque les interesa :) espero volver con todo y mantengase atentos a lo que viene :) **

**Como siempre todo comentario critica peticion etc etc etc es muy muy muy bienvenido! besitos miles, amor por montones! espero que pasaran una excelente navidad y que el año nuevo sea aun mejor :)**

**Atma! :)**


	11. Miedo a la libertad

**Miedo a la libertad**

-¿Asique primos?- la voz de Mikasa irrumpió suavemente en la fría atmosfera de la oficina de Levi.

-No lo sé- respondió él, la vista fija en los documentos entre sus manos, la mente procurando no saltar sobre la pelinegra sin piedad.

Mikasa se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio. Yo le besé las mejillas con cariño, nadie nunca sabría lo eternos que me parecían los días cuando ella acompañaba a Eren a los experimentos con la comandante Hanji.

-Es decir…- volvió a hablar la mujer- Me he estado acostando con mi primo- clavó la vista en Levi, una media sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

-Ya vez- respondió dejando los papeles de lado y fijando la vista en Mikasa- Eres una pervertida.

-Igual que tú- se defendió la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño, mientras yo reía a carcajadas. Dicho eso se inclinó sobre el escritorio y olisqueó con evidente deseo la taza de té negro que descansaba sobre un platito en el escritorio, los calientes aromas aparentemente viajaban a través del vapor directo a las fosas nasales de Mikasa produciéndole unas incontrolables ganas de beber el té, tan potentes que sentía como la garganta se le secaba. Una afición que indudablemente había adquirido de Levi.

Levi la vió de reojo y una vez más apareció esa pequeña señal en su interior, esa que yo venía detectando hace tiempo, desde aquella hermosa noche cuando chocaron en el pasillo. Era una pequeñísima luz que me gusta identificar como un calorcillo en el pecho que él mismo ha llegado a calificar de agradable. Es una sensación de la que él y yo somos muy conscientes, que aparece solo cuando estamos cerca de Mikasa. Cuando ella, por alguna razón, actúa como una niña pequeña, como la joven mujer que realmente es; cuando el olor a té recién hecho le hace cerrar los ojos o cuando en la hostilidad de las noches de papeleo le ve temblar de frio acurrucada en el sillón de al fondo.

A él le cuesta reconocerlo, pero la amamos. Ambos la amamos mucho.

-Vamos- le animó empujando la taza y el platito con un dedo- Bébelo.

Ambas sonreímos felices.

-Me lo compensarás luego.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja quedando con la taza a medio camino hacia la boca. Se quedaron viendo así un tiempo mientras yo aprovechaba de soplar disimuladamente el té para enfriarlo un poco. Hace tiempo había dejado de intentar comprender esa extraña conexión que tanto me había obsesionado en descifrar, no lo entendía, no lo entiendo y probablemente nunca lo entenderé.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo, no sé cuánto… quizás, aproximadamente un año, tres semanas y dos días desde aquel encuentro en el sótano, pero quien los cuenta. Mi vida se basaba principalmente en, vagar de aquí para allá, revolotear alrededor de Levi o Mikasa e intentar descubrir más cosas sobre mi estancia en el mundo. Tema sobre el cual, no había logrado ningún avance considerable. Lástima.

En ese año había aparecido un tipo, Kenny quien pretenciosamente se hacía llamar capitán Ackerman. Resultó ser que era el tío de mi Levi, pero más relevante aun fue el hecho de enterarnos de que mis dos amores compartían apellido. Tiempo había pasado desde aquello, bastante a decir verdad, él fue vencido, Levi dice que murió luego de confesar un par de verdades, lo cierto es que ni a él ni a Mikasa pareció importarles la muerte de tan extraño – "peculiar" como lo llamó Mikasa- familiar. Y a mí bueno… me importó muchísimo menos.

Lo importante aquí… es que jamás habían hablado del tema, y ahora, de pronto Mikasa decidía bromear sobre ello. Creo recordar haber comentado el parecido que creí vislumbrar una vez en ellos mientras dormían. Los rostros dormidos, sometidos al mordaz escrutinio de mis fantasmales pupilas, sumidos en la más espesa de las penumbras, en ese momento para mí el parecido se había revelado sin ningún tapujo. Ahora que sabía que eran familia (aunque probablemente muy lejana) no podía encontrarles ni el más minio parecido.

Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme en la realidad, Mikasa bebía el té con evidente goce, Levi por su parte volvía al papeleo. La noche era inusualmente cálida, y el té negro comenzó a acalorar a Mikasa. Se sacó la chaqueta café de la legión y la colgó en la silla. Levi le clavó la mirada encorvando levemente una ceja, luego con mucho esfuerzo volvió al papeleo. Imágenes demasiado explicitas invadieron su mente… supe de inmediato que el trabajo quedaría a medio hacer esa noche. Al menos el papeleo.

Para cuando Mikasa se pasó la mano por la nuca intentando secar el sudor que le perlaba la piel, la imaginación de Levi se acercaba peligrosamente a realidad.

-Bien- la voz inusualmente ronca nos sobre saltó a ambas- Cambio de planes… Me compensaras ahora.

Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio en un parpadeo, le pasó una mano por la espalda a su par y le besó el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. La temperatura del aire subió de golpe, yo me tapé los ojos dejando escapar una risita nerviosa. Mikasa jadeó incapaz de hacer otra cosa distinta de dejarse besar con total agrado, las imágenes en su mente se pusieron rápidamente a tono con el grado de las ideas de Levi. Asumí que desde aquel momento mi presencia era totalmente innecesaria allí. Más que innecesaria, inoportuna.

Salí a dar un paseo por el cuartel, mi corazón estaba lleno a tope, aunque no podía dejar de extrañar el contacto humano real y poder tener a las personas que más amaba, cada día me volvía más y más ajena a las cotidianidades terrestres, de a poco fui aceptando que soy un ser distinto y que no tenía sentido aferrarme tan testarudamente a algo que ya nunca volvería a ser. Por esa razón dejé de sentir hambre por las mañanas, dejé de usar las puertas, olvide como respirar, reprimí cada costumbre humana dentro de mí, aunque debo confesar que disfruto de algunos regalos de la vida, como el aroma a pan recién horneado en el desayuno, el sonido de la lluvia en las noches de invierno, la forma en que el sol calienta mi extraña piel durante las tardes de primavera. Eso y muchas otras cosas más.

Las noches eran un asunto completamente diferente, si bien puedo prescindir de la hora de dormir por muchos días, a veces hasta semanas, llega un punto en el que alcanzo un límite de cansancio. Es, para explicarlo de algún modo más o menos compresible, como si los músculos se me agarrotaran, como cuando luego de un intenso entrenamiento no podía ni arrastrarme hasta mi cuarto. Llegado ese punto: Me duermo, sin importar donde este, ni que está pasando a mí alrededor. Es por eso que me perdí el momento de la muerte de nuestro querido amigo Kenny, o de aquel día en el que Eren descubrió a Mikasa y Levi en una situación –por decir lo menos- comprometedora.

Esa noche en específico me la pasé con el comandante Erwin en su oficina, como siempre se trató de una experiencia un tanto monótona, con Erwin todo solía ser demasiado literal, la única variable en esas noches a su lado era la intermitente presencia de Hanji en la oficina, algunas veces traía más trabajo, otras novedades, y muchas otras –la mayoría de las veces- solo venía a molestar. Aquella noche oí al comandante planear una nueva expedición, sería en algunas semanas, las cosas dentro de las murallas se habían apaciguado y la legión por fin podría salir al mundo exterior.

Como era de esperarse intentarían llegar al sótano de Eren, y mi par de amados soldados estaría al frente de la expedición. Por la mañana corrí a toda velocidad a la habitación de Levi, y como era de esperarse los hallé a ambos ahí. Aun dormían desnudos entre las sábanas. Me senté en pose india sobre el escritorio a esperar, su desnudes poco y nada me importaba pues después de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos ya no había nada que pudiesen ocultarme realmente, y vamos si tenía acceso a sus pensamientos importaba un reverendo carajo si los veía vestidos o como habían llegado a este mundo.

-Amaneció- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Levi al abrir los ojos. Recuerdo haber reído con el "buenos días para ti también" que le dedicó Mikasa al acomodarse para el otro lado e intentar seguir durmiendo.

-Mikasa- ambas le miramos en silencio, ella se quitó la sábana del rostro y yo me acomode sobre la madera para verle directamente a la cara- Estuve pensando…

-Supongo que tuviste una larga noche- le interrumpió mi pelinegra y yo asentí aprobando su observación. Si Levi decía que había estado pensando… siempre quería decir que se había pasado toda la noche pensando, no al simple hecho de pensar. Una afirmación como esa sería plausible en alguien como Eren, y según Levi en alguien como Hanji que prácticamente nunca pensaba pero en él mismo expresaba más un tormento nocturno que el mero hecho de pensar sobre algo.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto habrá una nueva expedición- hizo una pausa extensa mientras intentaba no burlarse en voz alta del rostro desconcertado de su compañera de cama- Erwin espera que podamos llegar al sótano…

La mente Mikasa maquinó con rapidez la información, no hacía falta decir más, las frases inconclusas de Levi eran su especialidad. Además pasaba suficiente tiempo en compañía de Armin como para saber que si lograban llegar al sótano de su antigua casa probablemente encontrarían la forma… de liberar a la humanidad. No sabía de qué forma, ni cómo, ni cuando, ni siquiera si la respuesta estaba realmente allí pero había una esperanza y eso era suficiente para ella, para todos. De pronto el rumbo al que la condujeron sus pensamientos cambió drásticamente. Pude ver como crecía el temor en su interior, era extraño en Mikasa, parecido a lo que le ocurría cuando Eren estaba en peligro pero intensificado al menos diez veces, veía como lo que había construido de sólida roca a su alrededor se desvanecía en el aire como si todo lo que era cierto, sus amigos, sus cosas, esa cama, las sabanas que la rodeaban en ese minuto, su relación… Levi, como si todo fuese a desaparecer al no depender más, nunca más de la murallas.

-Levi- soltó de pronto arrancándonos a mí y a ella del inminente ataque de pánico que nos acechaba. Él ladeó levemente la cabeza aun con el cuerpo pegado al de ella- ¿Qué pasará si tenemos éxito?

El tono de su voz pareció divertir a Levi, pues soltó una pequeña risilla grave, más parecida a la liberación de un cúmulo de aire que a lo que realmente era.

-Simple- respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrisa- Seremos libres.

¿Simple? Pensó Mikasa viéndolo en silencio.

-¿Y luego qué?- le espetó- ¿Qué haremos, Donde iremos? Nosotros vivimos de intentar liberar a la humanidad Levi… ¿Qué hay para nosotros después de la libertad?

Él sonrió con más fuerza y le guiñó un ojo… en eso había estado pensando toda la noche, adiviné. Eso era lo que tanto le ocupaba. Porque él también era humano, también tenía esas dudas.

-Luego…- respondió extrañamente feliz- Vamos a vivir.

Mikasa y yo nos quedamos un momento embelesadas con su sonrisa, con ese brillo nuevo en sus ojos que reflejaban algo parecido a la ilusión, las ganas de alcanzar eso, a lo que tanto le temía Mikasa.

-Talvez deberíamos casarnos- añadió pensativo –Si, deberíamos- insistió y luego aguardó en silencio volviendo a pegar la mirada sobre Mikasa. Ella se atragantó con la saliva al intentar coger aire por la boca y se sentó tosiendo sobre el colchón, Levi le aventó un pañuelo para que se cubriera la boca y dejase de llenar su colcha de gérmenes y saliva.

Yo desaprobé el poco tacto de Levi para decir una cosa como esa, pero así era él, nada de rodeos, nada de romanticismos idiotas, directo al asunto. No me sorprendí solo por una razón, hace semanas que esa idea rondaba su cabeza. Él no explicaría nada, a nadie pero tenía una razón muy certera para asegurar algo como el matrimonio, bueno a decir verdad varias.

La primera: Quería a Mikasa, mucho, ella era su auto proclamada par en la soledad y la perfecta compañera para alguien como él. La segunda: le parecía estúpido tener que pasársela escondido cuando quería besarla o simplemente darle un abrazo, aunque sin duda le importaba un bledo lo que dijeran los demás a Mikasa le importaba mucho lo que opinaran sus dos mejores amigos sobre eso. Lo que lo llevaba al tercer punto en cuestión. La razón número tres: estaba harto realmente harto de que todo el mundo pensara que eran hermanos.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar con normalidad lo único que salió de los labios de Mikasa fue un inocente "¿Qué?" creo que no es necesario describir el aspecto de su rostro al decirlo, se lo pueden imaginar. Yo por mi parte me deshice en carcajadas. Si un hombre me hubiese hecho una proposición como esa, que había sonado más a una orden que a una petición de matrimonio habría puesto exactamente la misma cara.

-¿Estas sorda?

Mikasa frunció el ceño molesta, Levi le sonrió como respuesta.

-La acción de anoche le revolvió la cabeza sargento.

Negué con la cabeza segura de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Muy bien- dijo Levi poniéndose de pie, permitiendo sin ningún tapujo que la sabana resbalara de su cuerpo revelando su… exquisita desnudes- Yo solo digo ese tipo de cosas una vez.

Mikasa encorvó una ceja con los ojos fijos en las abdominales de Levi, o talvez un poco más abajo y le sonrió.

-Tengo que pensarlo- respondió luego de un considerable tiempo.

-Adelante- la voz de Levi era pacífica, tanto que su tono llegó a preocupar a la mujer en la cama.

Acto seguido se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una rápida ducha, yo me quedé con Mikasa en la habitación, la vi dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama y tirarse una almohada sobre el rostro, casi le pude oír decir "cinco minutos más" pero lamentablemente eso no existía en la legión, sobre todo si estas en la cama del capitán. Al poco rato Levi apareció por la puerta vestido a medias, con las puntas del pelo goteando levemente sobre su camisa. Mikasa abrió un ojo y le observó en silencio.

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- se pasó la mano por el cabello y comenzó a amarrar sus botas.

La pelinegra se quitó la almohada de la cara por completo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-La verdad… no- respondió.

Mi capitán se enderezó y caminó hacia la salida.

-El tiempo que se acaba Ackerman- canturreó al tiempo que abría la puerta para marcharse.

-Levi- le llamó elevando un poco la voz mientras yo me disponía a salir tras él.

-Tic- Tac- fue la única respuesta que se oyó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me permití estirar cada uno de mis músculos una vez estuve fuera de la habitación, Levi desapareció de mi vista ni bien salimos y extrañamente me descubrí bostezando. Normalmente me habría quedado junto a Mikasa, sobre todo después de una conversación como esa pero comenzaba a sentirme cansada, necesitaba caminar y distraerme… olvidar el cansancio para resistir por lo menos hasta la noche. Quería oír esa respuesta.

Me puse en marcha sintiéndome extrañamente llena de energía, era ese momento antes de caer rendida cuando me acometía un exceso de emoción y energía incontrolable que necesitaba desechar, lo sé pues eso me pasaba muy a menudo cuando aún estaba viva. Al poco rato me hallaba en medio del patio interior del cuartel pensando en la mejor opción para gastar esa energía sin vacilaciones, cuando de pronto, como por arte de magia, el suelo cedió bajo mis pies. Todo desapareció, ya no estaba en ninguna parte, ni sujeta a nada, y sin embargo me encontraba rodeada de ruidos, voces de personas parloteando sin parar, llantos y risas estridentes, todo simultáneamente sumado y mezclado formando un turbador zumbido que estaba destrozándome los nervios y los tímpanos. Traté de agarrarme de algo pero no con las manos, pues volvía hacer una masa voluble sin forma y por ende sin manos con las cuales sostenerme, cuando de un momento a otro sentí que volvía a pisar tierra firme. Jadeé cubriéndome los ojos de una luz cegadora, poco a poco mis iris lograron acostumbrarse a tan potente resplandor, entonces a duras penas… pude vislumbrar un ser ante mí.

Al principio no le reconocí pero de inmediato me dio la impresión de estar perdido, por la forma en la que se movía parecía tanto o más asustado que yo. De pronto y sin previo aviso plantó carrera en mi dirección, me sentí aterrada, creo que proferí un alarido que seguramente se debe haber oído en todos lados. Intenté huir pero el resplandor era lo único que podía llegar a distinguir a mi alrededor, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me tape los ojos con un brazo.

-¿Petra?- no reconocí mi nombre de inmediato, hacía tanto que no oía a nadie decirlo, hacía tanto que nadie se dirigía a mí que me resultaba poco familiar aquel conjunto de letras.

-Petra.

La segunda vez si me dí por aludida y erguí la cabeza para mirar de frente a quien me llamaba con tanta insistencia. Y ahí estaba, no lo podía creer, ese porte, con aquel cabello rubio atado en aquella tan acostumbrada coleta, con una mueca seria en el rostro… ¡Era Erd! Imposible pero no podía ser otra persona.

Cuando logré salir de mi estupefacción me lancé hacía él con los brazos abiertos, no importaba ya que en vida jamás nos hubiésemos permitido este tipo de contactos, ahora estábamos muertos ¿Qué más daba si lo abrazaba y disfrutaba haciéndolo?

-Como…- comencé a decir.

-No tengo idea- me respondió sin esperar que terminase de hablar, aunque era justamente lo que más quería hacer, hablar. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder tener una conversación decente y claro Erd no era precisamente un parlanchín pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

-Tú que haces…

-Me he dedicado a acompañar a Erwin- seguía dejándome con las preguntas a medias pero no importaba realmente, hizo una pausa y me acometió una terrible sensación de vacío al dejar de oír su voz- También he vigilado a Levi, creí verte en un par de ocasiones junto a él pero luego pensé que era una estupidez. Ya veo que no.

Le sonreí. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me hacía verle aunque fuese así, como una luz reluciente medio forme con rasgos poco definidos.

-Estoy cansada- dije, incapaz de retener los pensamientos en mi cabeza. Quería conversar con él, tenía tantas ganas de contarle todo lo que me ocurría y preguntar todo cuanto se acumulaba en mi interior sin respuesta, pero para mí terrible suerte había llegado al límite… justo en el peor momento. Me quejé en voz alta y me maldije a mí misma y mi despreciable costumbre de no dormir.

-Entonces debes descansar- murmuró Erd- También yo estoy cansado. Creo que comienzo a desparecer de una vez por todas- su declaración me dejó de una pieza, ¿El cansancio significaba eso? ¿Desaparecíamos? Chillé inconscientemente asustando a Erd.

-No lo sé- dijo respondiendo a mis preguntas mentales. Bien, también él podía leer los pensamientos, al parecer yo no era ningún tipo de fenómeno, entre los fantasmas talvez era común poder hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Le miré con los ojos medio cerrados mientras caminábamos por el resplandor con rumbo hacia ninguna parte.

-¿Eras tú quien me perseguía?

Erd frunció el entrecejo confundido y luego negó.

-No, ya te lo dije, he estado con Erwin.

Yo tragué saliva sonoramente, el sueño y un cansancio de una magnitud sin precedentes me atacaban sin piedad, como si todas mis energías me abandonasen de golpe.

-Tengo que dormir- aseguré llena de nostalgia y rabia.

-También yo lo haré- dijo, el mundo volvió a aparecer a nuestro alrededor y encontramos un pequeño lugar en el establo para echarnos a descansar. Un pequeño fardo de paja para dos fantasmas agotados. Perfecto- Luego me contaras sobre "eso" que te sigue- fue lo último que le oí decir antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Ruidos, órdenes, el vibrar inconfundible y molesto de un centenar de botas chocando contra el piso de paja, andando de aquí para allá me despertó. Abrí los ojos y desperté a mi adormilada conciencia. Recordé a Erd y lo busque por todos lados, pero no hallé ni rastro de él. Me lamenté en silencio, me puse de pie contemplando vagamente la idea de haber soñado con mi compañero de escuadrón.

El alboroto era de proporciones magníficas, todos corrían, sacaban sus caballos y los montaban a toda velocidad. Los rostros estaban surcados por aquel acostumbrado nerviosismo, por aquel descabellado deseo de poder sentir el aire libre, por poder ver y ser más allá de las murallas. Si, ahora lo sé, todos en la legión de reconocimiento están total y completamente locos, a que persona en su sana conciencia le gustaría salir a ser devorados por gigantes de más de cuatro metros… a nadie. Pero la locura me encanta.

Comencé a caminar por entre el gentío, logré esquivar a algunos pero otros simplemente me atravesaban provocándome cosquillas al hacerlo. A lo lejos logré reconocer a Mikasa y corrí hacia ella. Ataqué su mente como un animal hambriento, solo que yo era un fantasma y estaba hambrienta de información. Había tantos recuerdos ahí que comencé a asustarme. Pero no tenía tiempo de admirar todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Semanas? Miré a Levi montado en su caballo y por la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban formando esa profunda arruga en su frente supe que aquel era el día de esa expedición de la que Erwin hablaba. Era importante, no una excursión cualquiera. Giré sobre mis talones y pude ver a Erwin montado y listo para salir también. Fruncí el ceño preocupada pero su mente estaba alerta y ansiosa, no estaría al frente, claro que no, no podía olvidar el pequeño inconveniente de su brazo pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir y ver el mundo exterior, no después de tanto tiempo encerrado.

-Sargento Levi- llamó un recluta desde una de las carretas- Esperamos sus órdenes.

Levi tiró de las riendas y su voz se hizo oír por sobre todo el bullicio. Las órdenes no cesaron durante varios minutos, su escuadrón estaba a cargo de cada una de las unidades. Por lo que oí; Erwin iría al centro de la formación junto a Eren. Mikasa y el mismo Levi comandarían la expedición. Ellos darían las ordenes, ellos irían al enfrente, nada se haría si ellos no lo aprobaban antes.

-Recuerden- dijo Levi cuando todos habían asentido a sus órdenes- Lo más importante es proteger sus vidas.

Como no amar a alguien que te recuerda eso cuando estas a punto de salir a arriesgar tu vida por una razón mucho más grande que cualquiera de ellos.

Los encargados de cada unidad se reunieron con sus escuadrones y ordenaron las posiciones. Levi aprovechó el momento para acercar su caballo el de Mikasa, se inclinó un poco y posó los labios en su oído.

-Ten cuidado Ackerman- sentí como Mikasa se estremeció.

-También tu- respondió apretando los dientes, la hora había llegado.

Una mano de Levi se posó durante medio segundo sobre las de Mikasa que apretaban con excesiva fuerza las riendas del caballo.

-Es hora de vivir- le recordó antes de alejarse galopando.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron me sentí completamente libre, era un sentimiento ridículo viniendo de un fantasma, no sé qué tanto más libre se podría llegar a sentir alguien. La expedición iba a todo dar. Los pormenores son aburridos, lo de siempre, matar titanes, intentar evitar bajas. Yo sentía que volaba. Todo iba relativamente bien, estábamos dentro de las proximidades de la casa de Eren a las pocas horas. Entre tanto, tuve tiempo de deducir que había dormido aproximadamente un mes ¡Un mes completo! Un nuevo record para mí. Había muchos momentos que seguramente me habría gustado ver y vivir ¿Qué habría respondido Mikasa? ¿Qué había pasado luego? Por lo que pude ver, ellos seguían juntos, tan juntos como siempre. Pero la duda no dejaba de asfixiarme. De todos modos no conseguiría nada de parte de ellos hasta volver sanos y salvos.

-Eren presta atención a lo que haces- gritó Armin sacándome de mis pensamientos. El titán de Eren hizo el ademan de voltearse a verlo, pero a último momento reaccionó y derribo a dos titanes comunes que intentaban atacarle.

Giré intentando encontrar a mi par favorito. Mikasa volaba con rapidez de un lado a otro salvado y auxiliando a cuanto soldado podía, mientras Levi comandaba la expedición al frente derribando cada titán que se cruzaba en su camino.

Pero en un segundo todo cuanto creía de una solides implacable se esfumó, volteé justo a tiempo para ver como luego de dar un giro para rescatar a un recluta menos diestro, Mikasa se estrellaba de espaldas contra la base de un edificio medio derrumbado. Todo a mí alrededor quedó en silencio. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar con lentitud frente a mis ojos y un pitido atacó mis tímpanos sin compasión. De tener un corazón real, seguramente se habría detenido en ese momento.

La espalda y nuca de Mikasa se azotaron contra el lateral del edificio, un dolor punzante me atravesó desde las rodillas hasta la columna al chocar los pies de Mikasa contra el duro concreto del piso, calló por completo al no poder mantenerse de pie tras el golpe y se estrelló la cabeza contra el cemento. Y ahí seguía ¿Cuándo acabaría todo?

Oscuridad.

La oscuridad se lo llevó todo. Excepto un rostro. Era igual a todos, con una nariz centrada, dos ojos y una boca, además de dos orejas, una a cada lado de la cara. Arriba una mata de cabello. Este rostro en particular era anguloso, tenía una tez blanca, con un lustre nacarado, su cabello era negro y lacio en la parte superior y lo llevaba rapado en la nuca y tras las orejas. Su nariz era pequeña y armoniosa con el resto del rostro, sus ojos: pequeños y rasgados de un color claro como los olivos, su boca parecía una fina y dura prensa de preocupaciones, y tenía unas líneas bajo los ojos que reconoció como producto del cansancio: _Levi._

Las luchas no cesaron en ninguna parte, pero un dolor intenso atravesó mi alma de punta a punta y supe de inmediato que aquel dolor no era mío, aunque me obligó a caer de rodillas al piso por su intensidad, no era mío, ni de Mikasa. Era de Levi.

Sentí pequeñas gotas surcar mis mejillas. Las voces y gritos eran cada vez más nítidos y los pasos cada vez más veloces, había mucho ruido pero aun así el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Mikasa martilleando en mis oídos cada vez más lento, era más fuerte. Tenía miedo, tanto que mi estómago dio un vuelco haciendo que me entraran ganas de vomitar. De pronto un lamento agudo salió de mi interior como si un choque eléctrico recorriera todas mis venas.

Estoy gritando, concluí. De dolor.

Lo siguiente que se oyó, fue la profundidad de la voz de metal de Erwin dictando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. "Levi ocúpate de lo tuyo" "cuiden el frente" "el escuadrón de la izquierda… saquen a Mikasa de aquí" nadie objetó nada. Levi pegó los párpados con fuerza durante unos segundos intentando acallar los lamentos que amenazaban con desgarrarle la garganta, sentía la furia bullir en su interior. No tuve duda, en medio de mi sufrimiento, de que en ese estado sería capaz de acabar con todos los titanes que cubrían la tierra, el solo.

Todos se fueron, el grueso de la expedición siguió al frente. Por más especial que fuese Mikasa, por más valor que tuviese, seguían siendo un soldado caído en batalla, no había forma de que Erwin arriesgara la vida de todo un pelotón por sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikasa del medio del desastre. Ya bastante había hecho con mandar a todo un escuadrón a transportar a su segundo mejor soldado, y por encima de todo se debía reconocer a él mismo que lo hacía por Levi.

Yo me quedé allí, incapaz de otra cosa. Incapaz de seguir. Preguntándome como lo hacía Levi… como lo soportaba.

Pasados los días, no sé cuántos, muchos… supongo. Me levanté de mi improvisada posada y busqué el grupo con toda la energía que me quedaba. Ya en medio de ellos me derrumbé nuevamente, la noche cayó en un santiamén. No fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada que me topé con Levi. Había tomado la guardia nocturna, igual que todas las noches. No podía dormir, nunca podía. Ya no me pregunté nunca más como lo hacía para soportarlo… simplemente no lo soportaba. Le ví cercarse las lágrimas en silencio, y por las miradas que todos le dedicaban supe que desde aquel día se encontraba sumido en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Eren y Armin no lo llevaban mucho mejor, los dos chiquillos no paraban de llorar. Pero debían mantenerse concentrados, ocupando los puestos que ocupaban ninguno podía permitirse flaquear.

En cambio yo… yo sufrí por todos y más. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no llorar? ¿Cómo no extrañar la calidez de sus palabras? El tono de voz, el brillo de sus ojos, el negro de su cabello. Cómo no morir de pena si ella y Levi eran lo único que llenaba mi triste existencia…

Levi… suspiré. Por él, que lloraba en silencio sobre el tejado mientras hacía la guardia, él era la razón por la cual debía seguir en pie.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota.**

Aquí porfin devuelta... cuanto demoré en escribir esto... miles de millones de años jaja! vacaciones, viajes y fiestas entremedio. Costó pero se pudo.

No me maten, no me maten... solo eso les puedo pedir. ya vendrá más y más... para las que me conocen saben que esto no quedará así... solo por los increibles comentarios, favs, follow, etc. Las y los amo de verdad, este fic no quedará inconcluso planeo terminarlo aunque muera en el intento, aunq me cueste sangre sudor y lágrimas... y otros fluidos corporales como dice mabel de gravity falls jajaja

No desesperen... recuerden mi palabras. Todo tomará su rumbo. y cada vez queda menos para el final.

Les mando infinitos besos, abrazos, y todo lo que haga falta para devolver un poco de lo mucho que me dan! cariños por montones y espero que estos días estén siendo gratos para ustedes. Animo a quienes regresan a la rutina por estos días, comencemos a soñar con el veraño 2017 desde ya! jajaja

Besos y gracias por todo.

Atma.


	12. Imaginario todo, excepto el dolor

…Y en las noches de luna imaginaria  
sueña con la mujer imaginaria  
que le brindó su amor imaginario  
vuelve a sentir ese mismo dolor  
ese mismo placer imaginario  
y vuelve a palpitar  
el corazón del hombre imaginario.

"El hombre imaginario" Nicanor Parra.

* * *

**Imaginario**

Abrí los ojos sobre saltada cuando el retumbar seco de las pisadas sobre la madera añeja del piso del segundo nivel del refugio se volvió insoportable, busqué a Levi con la mirada y al no encontrarlo dormido sobre el solitario colchón como debería me puse de pie de un salto. Si Levi no estaba ahí… nada podría protegerme del de los pasos. Seguramente me llevaría con él y todo acabaría de una buena vez.

Cuando oí el siguiente paso y el aliento putrefacto de "eso" calló sobre mi hombro, me lancé, a oscuras, escaleras abajo. Recuerdo haber saltado los diez últimos escalones hasta el piso y echarme a correr entre los soldados que a esas horas dormían arrumbados ahí y allá. Por lo poco que veía no tuve cuidado de no pisarlos, no tuve ningún tapujo a la hora de hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, solo podía correr, correr presa de la desesperación, sintiendo la fuerza de las pisadas justo sobre mis talones. Lentas y pausadas como si fuesen tan increíblemente largas y efectivas que no importaba cuando yo corriera… en cualquier momento me podría atrapar.

Todos los días desde la muerte de Mikasa habían sido así, el de las pisadas me acosaba cada amanecer, a veces también durante el día, algunas menos al caer la noche. Recuerdo haber pensado –en medio de todo mi dolor- que ese ser no tenía respeto ni siquiera por el duelo que estaba viviendo, no le bastaba con verme sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, si no que insistía en perseguirme, en hostigarme, me estaba volviendo completamente loca y no solo de dolor. El eco rechinante de sus pasos invadía mi mente cada hora del día, a cada minuto, excepto cuando estaba con Levi, excepto cuando me refugiaba en la seguridad imaginaria junto a la cruz de Mikasa.

Por eso mis pies me condujeron hacía el prado, corrí tan rápido que prácticamente podía sentir el ardor en mis pantorrillas, en mis muslos. La desesperación hacía latir mi difunto corazón con tanta potencia que descubrí que jamás me había sentido tan viva, durante toda mi existencia como cuando tenía miedo. Porque el miedo es lo que nos hace humanos, el miedo es lo que hiso tan mortalmente frágil a Mikasa, el miedo era lo que volvía tan horrorosamente fuerte a Levi, el miedo era lo único que me mantenía en la tierra.

Cuando divisé la crucecita, le vi también a él. Tropecé con un desnivel en la hierba y caí de bruces sintiendo como el de las pisadas ya prácticamente estaba sobre mí, me arrastré… como un débil e indefenso gusanillo y me escondí en el hueco entre Levi y la cruz, sin que él pudiese verme, sin que Mikasa tuviese la menor idea de que yo estaba allí. Y todo quedó sumido en el más funesto de los silencios. El silencio y el dolor de mi corazón, el silencio y la tranquila respiración de Levi bajo la suave briza de la madrugada. Iluminado solo por el tibio aviso del amanecer que se aproximaba sin prisas.

Me dediqué a observarle desde mi posición, hecha un pequeñísimo ovillo junto a sus pies, olvidado ya el episodio anterior, olvidado el miedo, olvidada la desesperación, olvidado todo excepto el dolor. Y es que a veces el dolor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, más fuerte que la pena, más fuerte que tú mismo, definitivamente fue más fuerte que yo, pero nunca más fuerte que él. La fortaleza siempre estuvo allí, en sus ojos, en sus hombros, en su alma, aunque la sintiese partida en dos, en diez, en mil… siempre estaba ahí, siempre era fuerte, cuando luchaba, cuando lloraba, cuando vivía, porqué él era fuerte aunque no quisiera, él… era así. Es así.

Sollocé por milésima vez en los cortos cinco minutos que llevaba en el lugar, en algún momento me había largado a llorar, era tan común el llorar, que ya ni siquiera notaba cuando comenzaba a hacerlo, sin lágrimas, sin corporalidad, así como lloran los fantasmas. Eren y Armin habían construido una improvisada y rustica cruz a un lado del castillo que les servía de refugio durante la expedición, lloraron tanto mientras lo hacían, lloré tanto mientras la clavaban al piso, sufrimos tanto cada golpe que Eren daba con la roca sobre la madera roída, suspirando como si cada golpe nos llegase directo al corazón, que llegué a creer que la crucecilla estaba hecha de nostalgia y no de madera como todos creían.

Levi acudía a ella cada vez que su silencioso dolor se volvía insoportable, cuando por miedo a derrumbarse abandonaba la seguridad del castillo y se refugiaba en la soledad del recuerdo. Cuando le veía tan callado, que creía que finalmente había perdido la voz, que por fin el dolor le había superado y había decidido dejar de llevar todo ese increíble peso sobre sus hombros, cuando le veía hundir la cabeza entre las manos como abatido, esos días sabía que acudirá a ella, porque la extrañaba y porque debía ir, lo necesitaba. Parado frente a la cruz, pocas veces la miraba, solía clavar la vista en el cielo, en el piso, en los árboles que hay más allá. Cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que ver la cruz, cualquier cosa antes que pegar la vista en aquello que le recordaba la terrible realidad, a esas significativas iniciales talladas con imprecisión sobre la madera. Pero necesitaba ir, lo sé, pues yo misma acudía allí cada día al amanecer con la estúpida esperanza de no encontrarla, con la ridícula idea de que era a Mikasa y no una maldita lápida lo que visitaba al poner mis fantasmales pies allí.

Levi en cambio no buscaba nada de ella en ese lugar. Sabía que Mikasa no estaba y acudía precisamente por eso, porque la cruz… la improvisada lápida sobre la hierba silvestre le recordaba que ella ya no estaba. Que aunque tuviese el cuerpo lleno de pequeños de sus vestigios: el perfume de mujer impregnado en su piel, el ardor de las caricias interminables sobre su pecho. Sabía que por más que se empeñase en mantener a carne viva los rasguños que le hizo en la espalda la última noche que durmieron juntos, la última vez que la vio: No iba a regresar.

No importaba cuánto tiempo y dedicación le tomaba, no importaba lo mucho que le dolía el untar jabón de hierbas frescas y ortigas sobre los rasguños abiertos en su espalda para mantenerlas a carne viva. Mikasa no iba a regresar, porque no estaba de viaje, no salió de expedición, estaba muerta. Igual que yo, igual que Farlán e Isabel. Necesitaba resignarse, ambos lo necesitábamos. Por eso visitamos la cruz…

Él no podía llorar, no quería llorar. Yo en cambio lloraba a cada momento, he llegado a pensar que de tener la facultad de derramar lágrimas, habría tenido un permanente lago saldado bajo mis pies. En cambio Levi consiguió rearmar la gruesa barrera sólida que Mikasa había derrumbado hacía tiempo, y yo ya no podía llegar a él, nadie podía llegar a él, no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada, ni su dolor, ni sus recuerdos, ni siquiera en el inconsciente. No me dejaba entrar, había creado un mecanismo de defensa que lo repelía todo, desde las personas que le intentaban ayudar, hasta los fantasmas que solo querían alimentarse como alimañas desesperadas de los recuerdos que atesora junto a ella, osea yo. Estaba más distante que nunca. Apenas hablaba para hacer otra cosa que mandar las tropas o regañar a algún soldado, humillar… definitivamente sería un mejor verbo para describir lo que hacía. Pero nadie le decía nada, porque a pesar de que parecía compuesto, firme y duro como la roca… todos podían ver el gris descolorido de sus ojos, la enferma palidez de su piel, la oscuridad evidente bajo sus ojos, como si algo dentro de él hubiese perdido la energía para seguir latiendo. Algunos pensaban, haciendo gala de sus dotes más románticos, que era su corazón, yo… desde mi pequeño escondrijo permanente a su lado siempre pensé que era la esperanza… eso que había muerto en su interior. Mikasa se la había llevado al morir.

-Levi- la voz del comandante tras nosotros me arrancó de mi meditabunda contemplación- Hey…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí? ¿Frente a la que todos llamaban la tumba de Mikasa? Imposible de saber cuándo todo en tu vida, o no vida, pasa tan exasperantemente lento. Miré nuevamente la hierba húmeda sobre la que estaba parado, se veía cada vez más rojizo, el sol comenzaba a salir con tranquilidad, calentado tímidamente las bases de los troncos del bosque que se alzaba imponente algunos metros más allá

Levi se volteó a ver al comandante con el semblante serio, frio, implacable. Erwin le sonrió sin mucha esperanza de recibir algo a cambio. No se equivocaba, no había nada para él.

-¿Qué quieres?- se oía enojado, furioso con la vida. Con Mikasa por morir, con Erwin por estar allí con un brazo menos arriesgando su maldita vida en la expedición. Poniéndolo peligrosamente cerca de perder lo más cercano a una _familia_ que le quedaba en el mundo.

Le entendí, como siempre… justifiqué en mi mente sus malos gestos, sus hurañas palabras, sus sombrías miradas.

-Saber cómo estas…

Los intentos de Erwin por acompañar a Levi a menudo lograban sacarme una sonrisa. Se preocupaba por su amigo y Levi lo sabía, en las pocas oportunidades que tenía de leer sus pensamientos podía notarlo, pero aun así prefería vivir su duelo en soledad. No abría su corazón a Erwin ni a nadie… con migo no tenía opción, no dejaba que nadie lo abrazara por las noches luego de dormir dos horas y tener tres pesadillas seguidas, de nuevo, conmigo no tenía opción. No se quejaba con nadie cuando sentía el monstruo imparable destruir todo lo que con tanta dificultad había vuelto a construir en su mente, en su vida, porque la responsable de su recuperación ya no estaba, y se había llevado la salvación y la esperanza con ella.

-Levi- vi a Erwin suspirar como cada vez que intentaba acercarse a su amigo. Levi le observó en silencio desde la lejanía de sus pensamientos, la distancia de la soledad que tanto necesitaba, a pesar de estar a solo cinco pasos de él. A Erwin le pareció que jamás lo había sentido así de lejano, lo mismo pensé yo.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí…- añadió luego de un tiempo del más crudo y férreo de los silencios. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, dudando el posarse o no sobre el hombro de su amigo… finalmente la dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Y me voy a asegurar de que siga así- la voz de Levi le sorprendió, también a mí. La rabia contenida en cada sílaba de esa pequeña oración, una de las más largas proferidas por él en los últimos días, le indicó con la mayor de las certezas al comandante que debía dejarle solo. No había caso. Ni para él, ni para mí, para nadie.

Aun puedo sentir el dolor, el apremiante, desesperante dolor en mi pecho cuando pienso en esos días, la sangre, la soledad, la persecución constante, la falta de aire en mis pulmones imaginarios, la falta de pulso en mi imaginario corazón. Recuerdo observar a Levi en la batallas, angustiada desde mi desolada inutilidad. Le veía volar, soltado los cables de tensión más tiempo del necesario solo para sentir el vértigo que le provocaba el caer al vacío durante un segundo, seguro de que nada iba a pasarle porque todo lo malo y terrible que puede ocurrir a una persona… ya le había pasado a él. Y aun así estaba de pie. Porque a una persona así de desgraciada no se le permitía la dicha de morir. Y tampoco lo quería. Porque él era así, terco, y tenía esa desastrosa habilidad de siempre seguir hacia adelante, sin importar lo que pasase, sin importar a quien perdiera en el camino.

Y yo… presa de la envidia que solo puede sentir un fantasma, por quienes están vivos, por quienes tienen esa increíble capacidad para continuar me negaba a entenderlo. Le reprochaba el no derrumbarse como lo necesitaba, le exigía que demostrase la pena que llevaba dentro. Le aporreaba el pecho cuando se quedaba durante horas parado frente a la cruz sin casi pestañear. Pero él no lo lloraba, porque no lo necesitaba, porque era tan infinitamente distinto a mí y tan horrorosamente parecido a ella.

El tiempo que vino cuando dejaron el castillo para emprender el camino de vuelta a la asfixiante seguridad de las murallas fue mejor y peor en todos los aspectos. Cada día Levi se veía un poco mejor y se sentía un poco peor. ¿Y yo? Yo no sé, no tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que estar pegada a él todo el día, dejé de reír, de llorar, de sentir nada más que su presencia a mi lado y los pasos persecutores cada vez que dormía y él se alejaba de mí. Siempre tan ajeno a todo, sobre todo a mí.

El camino fue prácticamente despejado, el hueco del muro había sido sellado casi por completo, pero regresaban sin terminar el trabajo… la bajas eran demasiadas, las provisiones se agotaban a un ritmo vertiginoso y los soldados no podían luchar en esas condiciones. Erwin y Armin concluyeron regresar cuanto antes, todos listos para el combate pero concentrados en mantenerse lo más lejos posible del peligro. Si algún titán osaba cruzarse en el camino, Levi saltaba del caballo y acababa con él tan rápido que apenas si algunos soldados alcanzaban a notarlos. Creo recordar a Eren herido en una de las carretas y a Armin cabalgando junto al comandante, platicando, planeando, dirigiendo. Tal y como hoy lo hace con la mayor de las sabidurías… pero nuevamente me estoy adelantando demasiado.

Cuando los enormes y pesados portones de las murallas se abrieron, y la gente vitoreó como hace tiempo no lo hacía a la tropa de exploración, las caras de los soldados recobraron un poco de su vitalidad, algunos sonreían, lo recuerdo, otros, como Armin, como Eren, agacharon la cabeza sin nada que celebrar. Eran muchos los avances pero para ellos, para mí, el costo era muchísimo más grande, más terrible. No había comparación posible.

Levi ni se inmutó, erguido sobre su caballo. La capucha de la capa de la legión echada sobre la cabeza le cubría de sombras prácticamente la mitad del rostro. Sé que no miró a nadie, no dijo nada, solo siguió allí montando su fiel caballo sin siquiera molestarse en dirigirlo.

Ni bien llegaron el cuartel Levi se dirigió a paso seguro a su habitación, en su mente, en la pequeña porción de su mente que aún me permitía leer solo habían tres cosas por hacer. Darse una ducha, permitirse llorar a Mikasa hace tiempo no hacía, y dormir. Yo, siendo un fantasma que no necesita bañarse y que llevaba desde el fatídico día sumergida en la segunda tarea, decidí que dormir no era tan mala idea, asumiendo que en cuanto despertara nuevamente en medio de la madrugada sería acosada por lo pasos amenazantes, pero ahora la cruz de Mikasa no estaba y Levi seguramente comenzaría a rondar por el cuartel a cualquier hora de la noche.

El cuartel seguía tal y como lo habíamos dejado, las antorchas apagadas en las paredes, los pasillos húmedos, el aire ligero, ventilado como a Levi le gustaba. Algún que otro detalle fuera de lugar, cortesía de aquellos que no habían participado en la expedición, del escuadrón completo que se había devuelto antes cargando el cuerpo de Mikasa…

Camino a la habitación el silencio no hacía otra cosa que ponerme los pelos de punta, los heridos eran atendidos en la sala de enfermería y en el salón de reuniones según su gravedad, el resto de soldados prácticamente se arrastraban a sus habitaciones, tan cansados que conversar no era una opción para nadie. Cuando doblamos el segundo recodo antes de llegar al pasillo de los mandos superiores Levi chocó contra algo. Así, concentrado en el barro de sus botas como estaba, ocupado quejándose mentalmente de lo inmundo que se encontraba, no me sorprendió notar que había herrado el camino nuevamente. Como de costumbre.

-Lo siento.

Ambos levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Me quedé sin respiración al verle allí. De pie, disculpándose, respirando… ¡viva! Levi a mi lado parecía aún más sorprendido que yo. El tiempo parecía haber decidido detenerse deliberadamente mientras Mikasa miraba en silencio a Levi. Mi sargento estiró un brazo y rozó con cuidado una de las mejillas de la muchacha, de nuestra muchacha. Ella sonrió.

-Me llamo Mikasa- dijo.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió mi capitán frunciendo el ceño. ¿Dos meses sin verse y eso era lo único que le iba a decir? – Yo…- la voz le tembló y tubo que coger aire para tranquilizarse, se aferró con una mano a la pared de piedras junto a él para no caer de rodillas al piso- Pensé que habías muerto- susurró.

Mikasa frunció los labios con expresión apenada y ladeo el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los de Levi, parecía ajena, como si ninguno de esos gestos fuese coherente con su rostro… con su personalidad, pero a la vez era tan ella, que asustaba. Yo me sentía adherida a la pared, como si de pronto fuese tan densa que ni el aire soportase mi existencia. Porque en esos momentos yo sobraba, no había razón alguna para mi existencia, en esos momentos yo no era física, lógica, ni ideológicamente posible. Cualquier otro ser… sobraba en un momento como ese.

-Lo siento- repitió.

Levi abrió la boca para contestar pero la teniente Hanji lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastro lejos de Mikasa. Yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, viendo como mis dos pelinegros volvían a separarse después de todo.

-Hanji que…

La teniente le pidió silencio.

-Levi ella no recuerda nada.

-¿Qué?

_¡¿Qué?! _El tiempo pareció volver a su curso normal.

-El golpe en la cabeza…- añadió como si eso explicase todo, y en efecto lo hacía. Levi asintió en silencio.

_¿El qué?_ En mi mente le vi chocando de espaldas contra la muralla otra vez, como si no fuese suficiente con revivir el momento cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Primero la nuca contra el muro, y luego la frente estrellándose en el piso de tierra. La sangre, los gritos, el dolor.

-Pero está viva.

La voz de Levi me despertó… Mikasa estaba viva, nada más era relevante en un momento como ese, ni siquiera que no tuviera ni puta idea de quien era él, o su hermano, o su mejor amigo. Ella misma. Nada.

Hanji desapareció por el pasillo y se llevó a Mikasa con ella. Nosotros les observamos en silencio mientras les veíamos alejarse a paso rápido, Mikasa parecía tener muchas preguntas y de ves en cuando lanzaba una fugaz mirada por sobre su hombro directo sobre el sargento y volvía a preguntar y volvía a mirar. Levi tuvo tiempo suficiente de estudiar a su amada desde la distancia, pero notó cada pequeño cambio en ella, al igual que yo. Porque ambos éramos expertos en ella, expertos en amar a Mikasa. La herida cicatrizante en su cuello, las marcas negruzcas y amarillentas en su frente, las vendas en su hombro, sobre sus clavículas, los pinchazos de agujas en sus antebrazos descubiertos, las marcas negras bajo sus ojos, lo enjuto de su rostro, la palidez de sus labios. El pequeñísimo, casi imperceptible cojeo al andar.

Yo contuve un quejido y me eché a llorar sobre sus hombros.

_Mikasa estaba viva._

Viva como hace más de dos meses no lo estaba en nuestras mentes, y se iba por el pasillo, sin tener ni la más remota idea de quienes eran las personas a las que más quería y que más la querían en el mundo.

Eren y Armin le saltaron encima al verla en el comedor a la hora de la cena. El resto del escuadrón no se quedó atrás. Ella les sonrió y se presentó con cada uno de ellos repitiendo su nombre cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, un poco enojada por tanta efusividad. Confundida, frustrada. Por lo que ví cuando tuve la oportunidad de invadir su mente, estaba cabreada por no recordar absolutamente nada, por no saber quiénes eran esas personas que tan felices se ponían al verla, por no poder responderles cómo debería… por no saber cómo actuar, que habría echo ella, Mikasa, en una situación como esa. Y luego estaba él, el hombre del pasillo… cuando la imagen de Levi llegó a su cabeza prácticamente grité de la emoción… porque no era el Levi demacrado con el que había chocado, era la imagen de un rostro animado, era el pequeño flash de un recuerdo de Levi, la última vez que se vieron antes del accidente.

-Lo siento- gruñó frunciendo el ceño cuando Connie le soltó una broma sobre una anécdota anterior- No puedo recordarlos.

Tomó su bandeja de comida y se largó del salón echa una furia. En el camino sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Levi, le vi fruncir el ceño aún más y luego desaparecer rumbo a su dormitorio. Las cosas volvieron a ser espeluznantemente normales después de eso. Mikasa dormía con Sasha e Historia que vivía sus últimos días en el escuadrón antes de largarse a ocupar su lugar como reina. Yo me pasaba mis días medio con uno y medio con otro. Mikasa era un total enigma para mí.

Por las noches me acomodaba en la cabecera de su catre y comenzaba a relatar episodios de su vida.

_Tu nombre es Mikasa Ackerman - _comenzaba- _Y una vez…_

Así me enfrascaba en largos y detallados relatos, deteniéndome en nimiedades sin importancia como la vez que encontró un bichito en el campo hasta sucesos que marcaron su vida para siempre. Empecé por su familia, mucho sabia sobre ellos, conservaba en mi prodigio memoria de fantasma muchísimas anécdotas, enseñanzas, tarde familiares, en la cosecha, en la mesa de su pequeña casita que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en sus recuerdos el tiempo que pasamos juntas antes del accidente. Tuve que pasar por las tragedias, recuerdo haberle visto fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños cuando mis relatos se volvían sombríos y tristes. En aquellos momentos mis manos se movían solas, tomaba un pequeño mechón de sus cabellos oscuros y comenzaba a peinarla sin mirar, sin dejar de hablar, sin siquiera pestañar durante horas y horas. Sumida en las penumbras, con los ojos fijos en la ventana eternamente abierta de la habitación, empeñada en hacerle recordar, afanada en contarle la maravillosa mujer que era. Que alguna vez había sido.

No estuve segura de que mis esfuerzos daban frutos hasta que le vi acercarse a los muchachos. Muchas veces le vi sonreír mientras oía a sus compañeros hablar, le vi prestar más atención cuando Eren o Armin tomaban la palabra, le vi preocuparse cuando les notaba cabizbajos o distraídos. Algunas veces se quedaba viendo a Levi en los entrenamientos, por su puesto ella volvía a ser la mejor, su agilidad y movimientos no habían cambiado, una vez que hubo pasado por la explicaciones iniciales parecía como si jamás lo hubiese olvidado, el equipo tridimensional volvía a ser una extensión natural de su cuerpo, y cuando volaba, cuando entrenaban todo volvía a la normalidad, se agitaba más de la cuenta cuando Eren corría algún peligro, y se relajaba ni bien veía a Levi aparecer en su campo de visión.

Levi, por su parte, lo llevaba realmente bien, mis tardes con él eran lo más parecido a la paz que pude encontrar durante todo ese tiempo, entrenaba, hacía el papeleo, y muy a menudo durante las frías noches en la oficina se detenía largos tramos de tiempo a contemplar el espacio que solía usar Mikasa para dormir mientras lo esperaba. Y cuando bebía su té negro casi podía ver a Mikasa frente a él relamiéndose los labios a la espera de un trago. Pero estaba bien… porque ella estaba viva. Y por el momento eso le parecía suficiente. Hanji le había pedido por todos los medios y de todas las formas posibles que no la presionara, que no se acercara demasiado, que no se entusiasmara si de pronto notaba que ella lo miraba de más. Y así lo hizo.

Había días en que luego de los entrenamientos, o al estar en el comedor Mikasa se paraba a su lado, distraída conversando con alguien y le tomaba la mano, así, como si su cuerpo supiera a quien pertenecía y a la vez reclamase a ese que era suyo. Levi no hacía nada, a diferencia de cierto fantasma que brincaba como loca por el lugar, el permanecía sereno, a veces esperaba a que ella lo notara y se soltase, otras simplemente se iba. Porque una cosa era verla pasearse por el cuartel y otra muy distinta tocarla y no poder hacer lo que su mente y corazón le rogaban.

Un día en especial, pasados algunos meses Mikasa se despertó realmente temprano, lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, recuerdo haberme acomodado y observar en medio de la amaneciente penumbra como se vestía, salí tras ella de la habitación y la seguí mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos del cuartel. La luz encendida en las cocinas llamó su atención, y yo contuve el aliento todo el resto del tiempo, él estaba allí, lo sabía, ¿quién más estaría a esas horas en las cocinas? Solo él.

Mikasa entró en silencio, y pasó una mano por el mesón hasta alcanzar la taza que Levi le ofrecía. Ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido y yo estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. Los ojos de Levi se pasearon con deleite sobre la imagen de Mikasa bebiendo el té con los ojos cerrados, tal como la recordaba, como ambos la recordábamos. Entonces todo se esfumó, Levi frunció el ceño y su mente me mandó un destelló de furia. Ella no era Mikasa… al menos no _su_ Mikasa. Nuestra Mikasa.

-No tiene caso- dijo pasando a un lado de ella en dirección a la puerta, yo tuve la intención de seguirle pero entonces una tibia mano se cerró en torno al antebrazo de mi sargento. Y todo dejó de tener sentido en su mente. Las amenazas y peticiones de Hanji, el accidente, los meses sin ella. Todo.

Se volteó rápido, muy rápido sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar y la apretujó entre sus brazos, le puso una mano en la nuca y la besó como solo él sabía besarla, con la desesperación en la punta de la lengua, con la excitación agitando su corazón, con las manos ardientes en deseos de tocarla, con el amor al borde de explotar. La besó como solo un par puede besar a su par.

-Yo…- murmuró Mikasa entre los besos- No se…

-No me importa- respondió él apretándola contra su pecho- No me importa, te haré recordar. Te obligaré si es necesario.

Y terminó. Mikasa le empujó lejos de si y retrocedió golpeándose la espalda con el mesón en el proceso, provocando una mueca de dolor en sus labios, sus ojos negros llenos de desconfianza me traspasaron y se posaron sobre Levi al otro lado del pasillo, que permanecía impávido frente a su inesperada reacción.

Luego huyó.

* * *

**Nota.**

Miercoles 25 de Mayo y yo actualizando despues de chorromil años... la verdad ya ni sé... no saben de verdad no se imaginan lo que me costó escribir esto! y aun no me termina de convencer... pero ya esta! ahí esta y ya salió jaja. Mikasa viva! Yujuuuuuuuu... hermosa la amo y siempre la amaré :) es mi amor platónico igual que Levi, y petra o dios cada día me cae mejor... me gusta imaginar que se toma con humor al hecho de estar muerta... despues de todo no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto!

Hoy el capitulo vino con poema y todo! SI! del gran Nicanor Parra :) me gusta ese poema... sobre todo me intriga el hecho de que lo unico que no es imaginario ahí es el dolor... y creo que eso captaba muy bien la escencia de este cap... ademas de eso creo que es muy coherente invitarlos a leer un intento de poema one shot mio llamado "si tu mueres" que también es muy muy acorde con la primera parte de este cap.

Hecha las invitaciones y despues de decirles que espero que les guste esto, no me queda más que darle las gracias por los reviews y todo el amor y apoyo que me dan! Son lo máximo máximo, espero mejorar cada día y que la universidad me de tiempo para escribir! gracias por todoooooo! mucho amor para ustedes. Como siempre estaré atenta a sus comentarios y apreciaciones! son muy importantes y aunque no suelo responder porque las leo y ando de aquí para allá despues me olvido quiero que sepan que siempre leo cada una y las valoro demasiado.

Besitos y cariños para todxs!

Atma :)


End file.
